More to Life
by Leatrix Malfoy
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU: Death Eaters attack Nine year old Harry Potter's house. Harry is rescued. How different would Harry be if he had been in the Wizarding world for two years before he went to Hogwarts, under the care of Severus Snape? Covers First Year.
1. 1 Dark Marks and Death Eaters

**

More to Life

**

_For people who think there should be even more Slytherin Harry Fics than they are! Like me! Voldemort maybe be gone but Death Eaters are still about. Trying to get revenge for their Master's demise, they find out where nine year old Harry Potter lives. Harry ends up being rescued. How different would Harry be if he had been in the Wizarding world for two years before he went to Hogwarts, under the care of Severus Snape?_

_Author Note:_

_Maybe I've read one too many Slytherin Harry fics, (though I'd read even more if I could find them) but I love the idea of Harry being in Slytherin, because face it it's where he's meant to be *nods* So after my fifth attempt at trying to start a Harry Potter story, I came up with this. More to Life is about Harry Potter if he was in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. _

_The story starts out with a nine year old Harry. Harry is a little different than Cannon Harry. He sticks up for himself around Dudley when his Aunt and Uncle aren't there, so he generally riles Dudley up, (A Slytherin trait if you ask me *smirks*) He asks a lot of questions and is a little blunt sometimes, (a trait I'm saying he gets from his mother) He has also realized he can do things when he things about it hard enough, though he doesn't know about magic until he is told. Meaning he is a little strong than in the books._

_Severus is a little more mellow. He doesn't hate Harry for starters. This is because he liked Lily and Harry reminds him of Lily instead of James. So we could call this a fic where Harry is more like Lily than James too._

_Anyway that's about it. On with the story._

_Oh yeah…. ** Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, never have and never will. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Characters not recognised as Cannon characters belong to me._

~+~

**

Chapter One – Dark Marks and Death Eaters

**

_Change blue….. Change blue…_

Little Harry Potter tried to hide his grin behind his hand as his teacher's hair changed to blue for the third time that week. He thought it was funny, at least till the end of the day when Dudley would catch up with him and call him a freak, among other things.

He had no idea why, but every time he willed Mrs. Alleyworth's hair to change colour it always did. Harry thought it was total coincidence, until he realised he could do other things just by wiling it to happen. The time he ended up at the other side of the school field because Dudley was chasing him one break time just reinforced the fact. 

_She knows it's my doing,_ Harry thought as he watched the teacher suspiciously eyeing him from her desk. He fought down his smirk and put his hand back on the desk top. 

_Change back before she ends up giving me detention for laughing…_

Thankfully it did change back. Harry sighed in relief, at least until he noticed the said teacher hovering – for lack of better word – in front of him. He gulped.

He knew it wasn't his day. As soon as he got up that morning he knew today was going to be rotten.

"Detention Potter," Mrs Alleyworth said dangerously.

"I didn't-" Harry tried to protest.

"Don't even think of worming your way out of it this time." She stormed back to her desk at the front of the room.

Harry sighed. Detention. Again. Third time that week. Aunt Petunia would really shout at him for that, not to mention Uncle Vernon too.

He hated Mrs. Alleyworth with a passion. Maybe as much as he hated Dudley… Ok, maybe not quite as much, but she was defiantly high up on his hate list, along with his Aunt and Uncle, Mrs. Figg and Piers. 

The bell to signal the end of the school day rang minutes later. Grabbing his detention slip before the teacher could say anything, Harry bolted out the classroom door. He took a glace behind him to see if Dudley was following him. Indeed he was.

"Potter!" his cousin yelled. Harry took off out the black school gates.

And so he was running yet again. He found that he was always running away from his cousin. It was just lucky that nine year old Harry could, and always had, ran faster than Dudley could ever hope to. It also helped that Harry was in fact half the size Dudley was. Of course there's always a disadvantage to an advantage.

"Potter!" Dudley panted from behind him. 

Little Harry was beginning to get stitch. He began to slow down. Desperately hoping that Dudley would be too winded to carry on chasing him much further, Harry slowed down even more. He eventually came to a stop, gasping for breath.

Unfortunately for Harry, this was one of the days Dudley managed to catch up to him.

Dudley came up beside the slightly younger boy and gave him a look of disgusted. 

"It was you who changed the teacher's hair colour today, wasn't it?" Dudley snarled.

Harry managed to sigh while still trying to get his breath back. Whenever something… _weird_… happened at school or at home, Harry always took the blame. Even now Harry didn't know why, but apparently Dudley did. Hell, his whole family did.

"I-it wasn't me!" Harry protested.

"Yes it was! I saw you. You looked at her all funny then her hair changed colour. You're just a freak!"

Yes, always the freak wasn't he? The boy no one at school would come near with a ten foot barge pole. Harry closed his eyes wearily for a few moments before looking back at Dudley. 

"It wasn't me!" Harry said with more venom this time.

Dudley gave him a weird look. "Didn't you just get your hair cut yesterday? It's grown back."

Harry rolled his eyes. He really had just had his hair cut yesterday. During the night it had somehow grown back. Not that Harry was complaining, he liked his hair at the length it was; shame his Aunt Petunia didn't. She gave him a slap for answering back to her this morning.

_"Boy! Didn't I just cut your hair yesterday?!"_

_"Yes… but I swear I didn't do anything!"_

_"Didn't we teach you anything?! Always doing m…" Slap. "Don't answer back!"_

Harry absently rubbed the side of his face, even though it didn't hurt anymore.

"Potter!" Dudley yelled again.

Harry turned to look at Dudley. "What?"

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Harry sighed again. "I wasn't ignoring you." Harry closed his eyes and waited for the punch he knew was coming; it always did.

"Freak!" Dudley threw a blow at the younger boy's stomach, making Harry bend over in pain. Without another word, Dudley began to walk off.

As soon as Harry caught his breath again, he followed silently behind, rubbing his sore stomach. 

Not for the first time, Harry wished that he had died in the car crash that had killed his parents. It hurt not knowing who they were, even what they looked like. He couldn't remember them; he was only one when they died after all. 

He had a dream sometimes. He always heard a woman's screaming that sounded familiar to him though he couldn't place it. A green light that always hit the woman, making he fall to the floor. There was also a small black haired child in a bassinette. If he knew any better, he'd say that the child was him. 

"H-Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up to look at Dudley. Dudley never, ever called Harry by his first name, unless he was scared out of his wits, which evidently he was right now. It didn't take Harry long to find out why.

Several people, dressed in what only could be described as black cloaks. The word 'robes' seemed to hit Harry in the face. The black haired boy shook his head and blinked. It was then he noticed the hazy light above the house.

It was in the shape of a skull, with a snake hanging out of it's month like a tongue. Green smoke swirled around it in the air. Harry took an involuntary step back. He knew he should be scared, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why he should be.

"Dudley?" Harry whispered, "Maybe we should get out of here."

"What about mum and dad?!" Dudley shouted. Harry tried to shush him, but it was too late. The people around the house noticed them both.

"That's him!" a male voice shouted, his finger pointed directly at Harry. 

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat. He grabbed Dudley's sleeve and began dragging him. "C'mon!"

"But what about…"

"I have this feeling you can't save them Dudley!" Harry shouted frantically. "Now c'mon!"

They both began running in the opposite direction of Privet Drive. They didn't get far before they heard a loud pop in front of them. One of the people in the black cloaks had somehow appeared out of thin air. At any other time, Harry might have sat down to ponder how that actually happened. _Now really isn't the time…_

"H-how did you…" Dudley trailed off.

"It's called magic dear boy," the sickeningly sweet female voice said. It made Harry shudder; reminded him of his Aunt Petunia when she was talking to the neighbours. "Potter!"

Harry gulped. Somehow he wasn't surprised that this woman knew his name. 

"How can someone like him defeat the Dark Lord?" The same man that had pointed him out before murmured. 

_Dark Lord?_ Harry thought to himself. As if this day couldn't get any weirder than it already had. "Who are you?" he asked. His eyes widened in surprise at how his own voice sounded. He thought it would at least be a little shaky; it wasn't in the slightest.

"It doesn't matter who we are, it's what we'll do you should be caring about!" the voice snarled. The man drew what only could be described as a stick from under his cloak. "_Stupefy!" _

_Put your hand out…_ Without even questioning the little voice in his head, Harry did exactly that. He closed his eyes tight and waited for the red light to hit him. It didn't. Somehow, this nine year old boy who didn't even know magic existed made a blue barrier in front of him. The curse rebounded off the barrier and shot off towards the man. It hit the man straight in the chest, flinging him back into a tree with an ear-splitting crack. Even Harry winced. The man slid down the tree, his head rolled to one side. 

The woman ran off to inspect the man and with a shrieked shouted, "He's dead!" She spun and looked at Harry again. "You killed him!"

"H-Harry? What d-did you d-do?" Dudley stuttered.

"I have no idea…" Harry whispered with wide eyes. That wasn't his fault, right? The man shouldn't have thrown that stupid coloured light at him. _What the hell was that light?_ It clicked. Well not exactly, he still didn't have any idea what it actually was. It couldn't have been very nice if it was meant to kill, could it? It wasn't Harry's fault it was reflected back at him. _Really not my fault…_ He dwell about it later, now really wasn't the time.

A hand wrapped itself around Harry's mouth to stop him from screaming. He then felt the breath of someone near his ear. Harry stiffened.

"Listen child, don't scream. I'm here to save you," the male voice whispered.

Harry instantly relaxed. Even though this man was dressed like all the others around him, he felt he could trust him. Even when his rational thoughts were screaming, 'what are you doing?! He's dressed just like them, you idiot! They're trying to kill you!'

"Harry?" The black haired boy looked up at his cousin and gave him a slight nod. Harry realised Dudley was probably the only family he had left, even if he wasn't the best cousin in the world. 

"Dudley, come here," Harry whispered frenetically.

The man gave Harry a small nod and produced something from his pocket, an empty crisp packet. Harry gave the man a skeptic look. 

"Both of you touch this at the same time. It'll take you away from here. Wait there until I come and fetch you."

Without another thought, Harry grabbed hold of Dudley's wrist and placed it on the crisp packet the same time he touched it himself. Harry felt a tug behind his navel as his feet left the ground. A second later, both he and Dudley fell to the ground with a thud.

Harry pushed Dudley off him and rubbed his eyes. He was really beginning to think it would have been better if he had never gotten up this morning.

"W-where are w-we?" came Dudley's voice from the side of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If you don't know how do you think I do?"

Dudley looked dumbfound at him.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Forget it Dud. Probably too much for your little brain to handle."

"My brain isn't little Potter!"

"T'is so!"

"Is not!"

Harry began to ignore him as he looked around the room they had landed in. It looked to be a huge dinning room. A long table – well long by Harry's standards anyway – sat in the centre of the room. A painting was hung on the wall at the far end of the room. 

Harry blinked. He blinked again. He could have sworn that the figure in the painting had winked at him. Harry shook his head. He really was seeing things.

"Did that painting just move?!"

Or maybe not…

Harry smirked. "Scared of a little moving painting, Dudley?"

"N-no!" Dudley spluttered.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are we really going to get into this again?"

"Potter!"

"What?"

"… Just shut it!"

Harry laughed out loud. He loved to rile Dudley up and since his Aunt and Uncle weren't there to protect Dudley… Harry blinked. He had nearly forgotten that his Aunt and Uncle were at home, where there had been a green skull floating above it. Skulls weren't generally good news. Any sane person could see that. What if they were… dead? According to his Aunt and Uncle, they were the only family he had left, except Dudley's Aunt Marge. Harry shuddered. He had forgotten Aunt Marge on his hate list earlier. He detested her more than Dudley, always bad mouthing his parents.

Apparently Dudley had remembered about his parents too. "Do you think they're all right?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know Dudley."

"What if-"

"I don't know Dud."

They both jumped as a door slammed shut. Harry looked expectantly at the only entrance to the room and a few seconds later a man strode in. To Harry's knowledge, the man looked a little bit angry. Maybe angry was a little bit of an understatement. The man looked as though he was going to start bad mouthing anything he could think of, until he caught sight of the two boys. They had listened to him after all, not that he gave them much of a chance to go anywhere. He waited until one of the children spoke.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he seemed to notice the man was waiting to be asked.

"My home," the man said attentively.

Seeing Dudley wasn't even going to try and speak, Harry spoke again. "And who are you?"

"Professor Severus Snape, teacher and head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

If Harry hadn't noticed the serious look the man had on his face, he would have laughed. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Severus looked amused now. "Yes."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Wizards actually exist?"

"Yes."

"As in they cast magic?"

"Yes."

"And appear as if from no where?"

"That as well."

"That is so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus Snape would have laughed if he hadn't been such a composed man.

"So you're a Wizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"You say yes a lot, don't you?" Harry questioned.

"Only because you are asking me questions that require the answer 'yes'."

"Ah." Pause. "Is he?" Harry asked, jabbing his thumb towards Dudley. 

"I doubt it very much."

Harry looked satisfied. "One last question?"

"Of course."

"What happened today?"

Snape sighed. This question would take time to explain. He knew the child deserved to know and if he let Albus tell the child, he wouldn't exactly get the full story. Severus knew Albus would omit certain important details if he thought it would protect the boy. Harry had already had enough kept from him. 

The child was nothing like Severus thought he would be. Most eleven year olds were scared of the Potions Master, but Harry didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by him. The child Severus guessed was Harry's muggle cousin seemed to be shaking.

"Sir?" Harry asked in a small voice. He wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"Did your Aunt and Uncle ever tell you anything about your parents?" Severus asked. It seemed a good a place as any to start.

Harry fidgeted under Snape's gaze. "No…" he said slowly.

Severus sighed again and brought out his wand from under his robes, pointed it at the rug that lay near the open fireplace and transfigured it into a sofa. He motioned for the two boys to sit while perching himself on the corner of the dining table. He tapped his fingers on the table top for a while before speaking. Harry looked at the sofa in awe at what the Professor had just done, then sat himself on it, dragging his cousin with him.

"The Headmaster probably wouldn't want me to tell you the full story…" Severus watched as Harry's face showed disappointment. "… but I will anyway."

"Really?" Harry said a little excited. 

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't the Headmaster want you to tell me?"

"Because he seems to think fame goes to everyone's head."

Harry gave Severus a puzzled look. "Wha?"

"In the Wizarding world Potter, you are about as famous as a wizard ever gets."

Severus watched in amusement at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Me?" Harry said as he stood up from the sofa. "That can't be true. I mean I'm just Harry."

"Are you calling me a liar, Potter?" 

Harry looked horrified at the fact that the Professor thought this. "NO! I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Unbelievable? Farfetched?"

"Yea…" Harry said weakly, flopping down on the sofa once more. "Why?"

"This ties in with the people you saw outside your house today. They're called Death Eaters." Severus explained. 

Harry scoffed. _Death eaters? _Severus smirked slightly. 

"Yes Death Eaters, Potter. Not a highly original name but who am I to question the Dark Lord… yes I'll get to the point Potter." Severus asked when he saw Harry's puzzled look.

Harry gave Dudley a side glance. The overweight boy didn't seem to be listening to the conversation. He seemed to be in his own world. Once again Harry was reminded of his Aunt and Uncle. He sighed, once again looking at the Potions Professor. "What happened to my Aunt and Uncle?" he asked. Severus didn't answer, but Harry seemed to read his face. "They're... dead, aren't they?"

Severus gave a fraction of a nod, which made Dudley burst into tears. The Hogwarts Professor drew his wand again, muttered a few words under his breath. Seconds later, Dudley fell asleep.

"The Death Eaters killed them…" Harry muttered under his breath. He looked at Snape. "What did they want with me?"

"They want revenge. You're the reason the Dark Lord fell in the first place." Severus explained.

"Who's the Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

"Exactly what the name implies, Potter. The Dark Lord is a well known dark wizard. He's known for having followers who are of course called Death Eaters. Eight years ago, he tried to kill you and your family."

Harry blinked. "Why?"

Severus shrugged. "No one really knows but Dumbledore, and he's not telling anyone." Harry began to open his mouth. "I doubt he would tell you either." 

"So what happened then?"

Severus sighed. Harry's bluntness reminded him of Lily Evans, which he was kind of glad for. "He managed to kill your parents, but when it came to you, the curse reflected off you and back at the Dark Lord. Everyone thinks he's dead, but I'm not so sure he is."

Harry sat there for a few minutes in silence, his mind going over what he had just been told. The same Dark Lord that had killed his parents, he, Harry Potter, had defeated him at a year old. Sounded more like a fairy tale to him. Harry asked something he thought was incredibly weird to ask at the time, but he really wanted to know. "What was his name?"

Severus gave him the weird look he was expecting.

"I mean his name's not just the Dark Lord is it?" Harry said as a matter of faculty.

"Voldemort, although that was not his really name either. I wouldn't say Voldemort in public though Potter. People still don't say the name, even now. Most people call him He Who Must Not Be Named, or You Know Who."

Harry still wasn't satisfied. "So what was his real name?"

Severus gave in. "Tom Riddle."

Harry couldn't help but snigger. "Doesn't sound like an evil name."

Severus smirked. "It doesn't, does it."

Harry was silent for a while. He then looked up at Snape with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you. I mean for saving me. You didn't have to."

Severus glanced at Harry for several minutes before answering, "You're welcome Potter." 

~+~

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 25th September 2003_


	2. 2 Magic and Malfoys

**

More to Life

**

_Thank you thank you thank you!!!! Yes I'm a review whore and I know it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I didn't even expect one review so yay._

**_Athenakitty:_**_ My first reviewer *hugs* I thought it was kind of funny to make Harry able to change the teacher's hair colour, plus it's Canon if I remember rightly anyway.*wink wink* Yes Petunia and Vernon are dead, I frankly don't like them and Harry is so much better off without them. Dudley is going, probably to Aunt Marge's. I didn't want to kill him because he's the only family Harry has left even if it is Dud. We'll see about Snape. It'll be between him and Narcissa… I'll explain about the Malfoy's in this chapter. About Harry's bluntness, I think Snape is the kind of man who would rather someone be blunt with him than be tentative._

**_Sunflower seed:_**_ I love Slytherin Harry. Admit it Harry's just so much cooler in Slytherin. The whole Golden boy image is so overrated. _

**_Eriee:_**_ You're right it would be a bit odd if Dudley stays, so he isn't. Going to Aunt Marge's like you said._

_** Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: **I'm glad you find it interesting, it makes my confidence go up a little bit hehe_

_** someonesgurl:** Harry has changed the teacher's hair colour many times. She calm about it because why get anger when you can give out detentions lol. Plus it's happened many times and anger wasn't working. Harry can be mean sometimes. *evil grin*_

_ And thanks to: The Shadow Bandit, PeachDancer82, Honor and MarsMoonStar for reviewing!_

_ Author notes:_

_I want to get a few things straight before people start e-mailing me or reviewing, telling me that the characters are in character and that stuff isn't the same as canon. THIS IS AN **AU**. It doesn't follow canon so **anything** can happen. It just so happens I'm keeping Sirius' family the same as it is in book 5 but with different attitudes towards them. i.e. Narcissa actually likes Sirius. This story isn't pro-Dumbledore or pro-Gryffindor so if you want that I suggest you disappear now. I'm in a Dumbledore hating moment so there. __ He is a manipulative person and don't anyone deny it. It's one of his major faults. _

_There's going to be lots of Draco (cheers in delight) I'll try and keep Severus around quite a bit, but mostly this is a story about Harry and Draco. Narcissa will be around a lot too. Draco isn't the same as in the books because he's grown up without a Father. yes Lucius is dead. you must understand he does hate me for this but he was being an arse so I didn't relent. *glares at Lucius*_

_Another thing. This just isn't a Slytherin version of the __ Philosopher's Stone etc. Nothing will happen in the same order. Voldemort is going to come back sooner than in canon. This story is much more than a 'the hat said Slytherin instead of Gryffindor' fic._

_This chapter is just about Severus explaining magic and a little bonding moment between Harry and Draco who bump into each other in Sev's house, and i do mean bump into each other. *giggles* It's a shorter chapter than the last. __ Narcissa's attitude towards Sirius is different in this story to Canon so now picking me apart for it!_

_BTW, a Aegis Wizard is something I've made up myself and so is what an Aegis Wizard is. Hopefully no one has used this idea but if you have I'm sorry I honestly didn't see before I thought of it. Aegis mean Shield in Latin, I think I don't know Latin really it's just from a English-Latin translator on the net. _
    
    ~+~

**

Chapter Two – Magic and Malfoys

**

"So you need a... wand to do magic?" Harry asked. It was the first time he had spoken in half an hour. 

Severus glanced up from the plate he was eating from and looked at the black haired boy. "Most of the time."

Harry quirked an eyebrow up. "What do you mean most of the time?"

"Exactly what I said."

Harry let out a sigh and started picking at the food on his plate. His life had made a complete turn around in the space of a few hours. The thought of being a wizard didn't surprise him as much as he thought it should have. _Maybe I've always known really just not remembered…_ He had to admit he had done a lot of things that couldn't be explained and now they made perfect sense.

"You do not need a wand to apparate." Severus said, knocking Harry out of retrieve.

"Apparate?"

Severus chewed on his last piece of meat before answering. "Appearing from no where," he said so the nine year old would understand.

"Like that Death Eater did?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"What else don't you need a wand for?"

Severus let out a grunt of frustration. He knew the boy had every right to ask about the Wizarding World, but frankly answering questions that every Wizard and Witch should know was beginning to down right annoy him. "Some Wizards and Witches can do wandless magic."

"Only some?"

"Yes, only some Potter. Powerful ones, I might add."

Harry laid his fork on his plate to signify he had finished and sat back in the chair. "Sometimes… if I will something enough it happens. Is that wandless magic?"

Severus bit back a smirk. "All children can do accidental magic Potter. It normally dies down by the time you turn eleven." The Potions Professor looked the black haired boy in the eye and continued. "However the shield you conjured earlier is a different story."

"Shield?"

"The blue light you made appear in front of you when the Death Eater threw that curse." Severus explained.

_Oh that Death Eater…_ Harry gulped, remembering what had happened earlier that day. "About that Death Eater…"

"You didn't kill him Potter, though I wish you would have. Avery can be… bothersome at times. Macavoy, the woman, can be a little overdramatic."

Harry bit back a laugh. "Only a little? Anyway about that… shield?"

"It is obvious that you are an Aegis Wizard."

"A what now?" Harry asked confusedly. 

"An Aegis Wizard, someone who can cast a shield without a wand. No child can do that accidentally."

Harry looked at his hand then back at the Head of Slytherin. "But I didn't even know what magic was till a few hours ago. How could I make a shield?"

"Aegis Wizards don't need to think about it much Potter." The black haired man stepped out of his chair and stood a few yards away from the table. He motioned for the boy to stand as well. "Put your hand out in front of you." Harry gave him a confused look, but did as he was told. "_Stupefy!"_ Harry closed his eyes again, much in the same manor as he did a few hours ago. The same blue light appeared in front of him, deflecting the hex back at the Potions Professor. Severus conjured a Shield Charm and the hex dispersed. 

Harry blinked. "You made a shield too?" Harry pointed out.

"Mine was a charm Potter, yours was pure reflex, only something an Aegis Wizard can do."

The little green eyed boy grinned, and then it faded a little. "Does that mean I'll stop being able to turn someone's hair blue?"

Severus blinked. "Most likely."

"Damn," Harry muttered softly.

The Potions Professor heard him and allowed himself to smirk. "You'll be able to do much more than that when you are a fully trained Wizard, Potter."

Harry's eyes lit up once more. "Really? Like Apparate you mean?"

"Yes, among other things."

"What other things?"

"If I told you, what would the point of going to school be?"

Harry blinked. "Suppose so… When does school start then?"

"When you're eleven."

"Eleven?! That's like… two years away." Harry complained.

"I'm glad you can count Potter," Severus said sardonically.

Harry scowled. "What do I do till then?"

"You will probably stay with me, much to my disappointment."

Harry scowled even more if it was possible. "I'm not that bad," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'll beg to differ," Severus muttered, his lips curving into a slight smirk.

Harry shifted on the spot a little. "What about him?" he asked, nodding his head in the still sleeping Dudley's direction.

Severus tapped a finger against his chin. "Do you have anymore relatives?"

The black haired boy scowled yet again. "Aunt Marge. She's Dudley's Aunt not mine, well not really anyway."

Snape nodded. "I'll wipe his memory clean of today's event, apart from… certain facts. I'm sure he'll be happy there."

Harry scoffed. "Probably." Severus raised an eyebrow at the small boy. "What?" Harry questioned, "I don't like Dudley, never have. It's not like I'm gonna miss him at all."

"Suit yourself." Severus snapped his fingers and a House-Elf appeared. "Take Potter to one of the guest rooms," the black haired man muttered under his breath, before returning his attention to Harry. "You'll be staying here for the night at least, after that we'll see what happens. I'll deal with this cousin of yours. He'll be gone come morning."

Harry nodded slowly then followed the little creature out of the room. He really wanted to know what the creature actually was, but thought he had already asked enough questions for one night. Even after the weird day Harry had had, he found he could smile about it. He thought he should be sad about his Aunt and Uncle… passing away, but he wasn't in the slightest. He wondered if that made him a bad person. Harry shook his head. It wasn't his fault the Dursley's never did anything to make Harry actually like them.

Harry's bedroom had been the cupboard under the stairs for as long as he could remember. All the children at school had their own rooms, like Dudley did. How come all he got was a flimsy mattress? It wasn't exactly warm under the stairs either. Frankly, Harry wondered what he had done to deserve eight years in a household where he was clearly not wanted. He knew he probably wouldn't get an answer. _ Someone must really hate me somewhere…_

The elf didn't speak to Harry all the way up to the guestroom. It opened one of the many doors along the landing and stood aside, gesturing the young boy to enter the room. Harry gaped at what he saw. A huge four-poster bed sat in the room, draped with a dark green quilt. The rest of the room was decorated in deep mahogany furniture. Harry turned to look back at the house elf, but it was no longer there. 

The green-eyed boy let out a long yawn. Wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep for a long time, he did just that. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

*~*~*

Harry decided very early on that it was very easy to get lost in Snape's house. _ Could pass for a hotel,_ Harry mused as he walked along one of the endless corridors. Just as he turned a corner, Harry ran into something, or rather someone, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow…" Harry muttered. He gave his head a shake and looked up. A boy, Harry guessed he was about the same age as himself, was sat on the floor in front of him. Grey eyes caught sight of the other boy.

"Erm… hullo," the boy muttered, picking himself up off the floor. He offered a hand to Harry and pulled him up. "I guess you are who I'm looking for?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably. Who sent you?"

"Severus. I would have found you ages ago if you hadn't gone walkabouts."

Harry scowled. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to. Who are you anyway?"

The blonde boy grinned. "Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Draco Malfoy." He held his hand out for the other boy to shake.

Harry stared at Draco, a grin slowly appearing on his face. No one his age had ever said anything remotely nice to him before or apologised to him for that matter. He took hold of the pale hand. "I'm Harry…"

"Potter, I know." Draco interrupted. "Everyone knows who you are." He glanced up at Harry's lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah."

Draco let go of Harry's hand and cocked his head to the side. "Is it true you've only just found out you're a Wizard?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so if you say something and it goes completely over my head, just ignore it."

Draco grinned again. "I think I like you already."

Harry couldn't help but smile. The Wizarding world was already turning out to be ten times better than living at Privet Drive. He knew he'd never have to go back to Little Whinging again. Harry just grinned even more. "I could say the same for you."

Draco gave Harry a thoughtful look. "Here's a deal for you. I'll teach you everything there is to know about the Wizarding world and you teach me about the muggle world."

"Muggles being people who can't do magic, right?" Harry asked,

"You catch on quick, Potter."

"You sound like Snape when you said that."

Draco scowled. "I do not sound like that miserable git."

Harry giggled. "Sure you don't."

*~*~*

The two boys managed to find their way back to the guestroom Harry was staying in. They talked about random things for a few hours. Draco told Harry about Diagon Alley mostly; all the things that could be bought there. In turn Harry told Draco about muggle appliances mostly, since that's all Draco seemed to care about. 

"So they work on elkectcity?"

"Electricity Draco, and yes."

"So what's Elkectcity?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the scar on his forehead on impulse. "I've never asked, it just makes things work. Who cares what it is."

Draco shrugged. "Good point. It's fascinating though."

"To you maybe." Harry mumbled. 

Of course, Draco then started talking about Quidditch.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked. 

"It's a game, played on broomsticks." Draco looked up at Harry mouthed the word 'broomsticks'. "Yes broomsticks Potter. At least muggles get some things right." Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened the latch. Miniature figures appear out of it as the box itself rearranged so it resembled a Quidditch pitch without any stands around the edge of it. Draco pointed to one of the figures that was holding the Quaffle. "This is a chaser. There are three of them on a team. They try and throw the Quaffle, that's the biggest ball, through the hoops at the opposite end of the field." He then pointed to a little figure with a bat in its hand. "That is a beater. They attempt to keep the Bludgers away from their own team and aim them towards the other team instead." He gave the little keeper a flick on the head. "That's the keeper, obvious what they do, right?" Harry nodded as Draco continued. "And that-" he said, pointing to the figure that was chasing something around the pitch, "-is the seeker. They try and catch the Golden Snitch, which is that little gold thing flying around. When it's caught, the game ends and not before." Draco looked up and gave Harry a grin. "So?"

"Football is a lot easier to remember," Harry mumbled, "But Quidditch looks fun."

Draco gave Harry a puzzled look. "What's football?"

Harry sighed.

*~*~*

"What about your family then?" Harry asked as he watched Draco rummage through his pocket to find his Exploding Snap deck. "And are those pockets bottomless?"

Draco grinned at the last question. "Near enough… Ha, found them." He started to share the cards out between. "You asked about my family, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Just me and my Mother. I never knew Father, but from what my Mother tells me I'm glad I don't." Draco picked up his card deck and shuffled them in his hand.

Harry proceeded to do the same thing, but failed miserably and the cards went flying all over the bed. He scowled at them as he began to pick them back up again. "Why?" Harry asked, looking up at the grinning Draco.

Draco's grin faded and he mumbled something under his breath that Harry couldn't catch. Harry gave him a confused look so Draco spoke up. "He was a Death Eater… Don't look at me like that."

Harry looked down at his deck of cards. "Wow… When did he… you know…"

Draco put down the first card on the bed. "Just before the Dark Lord kick the bucket."

The black haired boy put his first card down slowly on top of the other card. "What about your Mother then?" Harry asked, trying to get away from the subject of Draco's Father. 

"She's called Narcissa Black, changed her name back when Father died. I kept mine as Malfoy, I mean Draco Black doesn't sound that good."

Harry sniggered under his breath and Draco caught him and threw a nearby pillow at his face. Harry caught it before it hit him in the face and threw it back. "What about cousins and what not?"

"I've only got one cousin. She goes to Hogwarts, in her fourth year if I remember rightly. She's called Nymphadora, but she hates it." Draco sniggered under his breath and place down another card. "I see her Mother, Aunt Andromeda quite a bit. The rest of my family is quite twisted."

Harry thought about this for a moment and then spoke. "Death Eaters?"

Draco looked a little surprised and mumbled 'yes'. "Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rudolphus are in Azkaban, the Wizarding prison. Nasty place if there ever was one. My Mother's cousin is there as well, but he's not a Death Eater. He…" He looked up at Harry and reconsidered his sentence. "Maybe I'm not the best person to tell you this…"

"Tell me what? …Snap!" Harry yelled out. As soon as he said it, the cards exploded. Harry stared at the smoking pack of cards and started sniggering. "Guess it's called Exploding Snap for a reason."

Draco grinned. "Yeah."

"So this cousin of your Mother's…"

Draco's grin faulted. "I don't know if I should tell you. Sev might kill me."

Harry tapped on the bed quilt a few times. "How about you tell me and if Severus decides to tell me himself, I'll make out that's the first time I've heard about it?"

Draco looked hesitant. "Alright… but don't blame me if you don't like it. His name is Sirius Black. As far as I know he was your parents' best friend."

"Why is he in Azkaban then?" Harry asked.

"My Mother always tells me he didn't do it, but no one will believe him mostly because of his family name. Black's are known for being Dark Wizards but Only Aunt Bellatrix is really. Well her and my grandparents and my Mother's Aunt and Uncle, but they're all dead anyway. Sirius was meant to have killed some muggles and a Wizard called Peter Pettigrew. That was eight years ago. He's still in Azkaban now. I don't want to say anything else about it…"

Harry shrugged. "Ok, if you don't want to…" Harry attempted to make a downhearted expression. Draco looked up and caught it.

"Oh alright," Draco gave in. "There's a charm called a Fidelius charm, it hides someone so that only one person, their secret keeper, knows where they are. Your parents had to hide from the Dark Lord; you know that part, right?" He watched Harry nod as he continued. "Well Sirius was meant to be the secret keeper. Mother thinks he changed it to someone else, though he didn't tell anyone. Whoever the secret keeper was sold your parents out to the Dark Lord-"

"And that's how they died…" Harry finished off. "Now I know why you didn't want to tell me. Sorry Draco. Nice to know you fell for it though."

Draco blinked, thought back and then grinned. "You… You'd do well in Slytherin, you know."

Harry stood up and took a bow. "Thank you."

"You don't seem to upset about it…" Draco asked, referring to the story he had just told.

Harry shrugged. "I never knew them really; I find it kind of hard to miss something I never knew."

"I see your point," Draco agreed. "Want to play Wizard's Chess?"

"Another game in your bottomless pockets?"

"No. Sev has a board downstairs somewhere. Let's go and find it."

"Ok, but I have no idea how to play chess." Harry grumbled.

Draco gave him a smirk. "I'll just have to teach you then. As well as teach you how to cheat at it."

~+~

_Leatrix Malfoy ~ 30th September 2003_


	3. 3 Diagon Alley

**

More to Life

**

_Loads more thanks!! *grins like mad* I'm so happy people are enjoying this._

_This is probably the last time I update as a 19 year old because it's my birthday on Tuesday (7th) so *waves little flag unenthusiastically* yay for me -_- *looks at everyone looking at her weird* What? I like being a teenager alright, but now it's gone bye byes. Oh well this story is making me feel young anyway. If I ever get anything wrong about 9 year olds it's because I was last one 11 years ago *coughs*_

**_Athenakitty:_**_ As I said an Aegis Wizard is my lovely creation. Quite proud of it actually *puffs out chest* And aren't Harry and Draco just cute? *cuddles them both* I thought it'd be fun to cheat at chess, especially if the other person isn't looking. *giggles*_

_**Redmeadow: **I'm glad someone agrees with me about the Golden Boy thing. You'll be glad to know there will be no Ron or Hermione, because Harry is in Slytherin and they wouldn't bother twice with him because of that fact, would they? I probably won't use Ron as a Arch-Rival though that happens too often. About the slash. This story won't be. It's going to end sometime at the end of 4th year. I will probably do a slash fic using this timeline afterwards, but this story won't be slash. Sorry I love slash as much as the next person but they aren't really old enough. I don't think there's anyone who's equal to Harry but Draco too. And to think I used to find Draco annoying..._

_**Shelly Knight:** Sirius will be free, just not for quite a while yet._

_**RaistlinofMetallica:** You're review made me giggle btw. Thanks for that. I'm glad you're liking the story._

_** Sailor Grape:** *sigh of relief* I'm glad it's different, it's what I'm going for after all. They'll be a good few chapters about Harry in Diagon Alley among other things, still being 9 and then it'll jump to being 11, I'm useless at dragging stuff on as you will soon find out. Your review made my college lesson a lot more enjoyable, thanks *smiles*_

** _someonesgurl:_** Sirius will get out of Azkaban just not yet, I don't know when exactly. Remus **might** be the DADA teacher since I'm not going by canon and Quirrel is annoying anyway.

** _rulerofthecows:_** I'm glad you like it *grins* And woohoo I get a cow! Always wanted a cow.

_ And thanks to: ** Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, ** Queen-Seta/Remmy-TheInsane, PeachDancer82, Honor, Slice, death-resurrected, keitorin, VirginSuicide, Serpent of Light, Shadow Adams and MarsMoonStar for reviewing!_

_Wow long author notes. I just feel like I should response to everyone who reviews. Sorry if it's annoying anyone I don't really want to do a separate chapter for author notes._
    
    ~+~

** Chapter Three – Diagon Alley**

He was dreaming again about the flying motorcycle, the same reoccurring dream he had been having since he was small. He was always so unbelievable happy when he was sat flying it through the cloudless sky. Nothing mattered. He didn't have to think about anything; he liked it that way. He probably would have dreamed about it for another good hour if he hadn't been woken up by something wet hitting his face. 

Harry woke up with a start. Wiping his eyes, he realised what he had been woken up by; water being thrown over his face. His emerald green eyes then caught sight of one grinning Draco Malfoy.

"You sleep like a log by the way," the blonde haired boy said in a conversational tone.

Harry grabbed his glasses off the bed side table and growled in Draco's general direction. "Did you really have to use water?" he grumbled.

"I could have used dirty water, or sludge, or-"

"Ok, I get your point." Harry interrupted. "At least I don't need much of a shower now."

"Well hurry up then," Draco said, throwing robes at the younger boy. The blonde bit back a laugh when the said robes landed on Harry's head. The black haired boy made no effort to move them. 

"I'll go like this then, shall I?" came the muffled voice under the fabric.

"If you want. It'll give Diagon Alley something more to talk about other than who you are." Draco stated smugly.

Harry seemed to seriously consider this. He finally pulled the robes off his head, making his unruly hair stick up even more, if it was possible. "Maybe I should shove a paper bag over my head?"

Draco groaned and grabbed the other boy's wrist, pulling him off the bed. "Just come on. You need to go to Diagon Alley in style, not half asleep. Or half dressed for that matter."

"How about we don't go at all?" Harry moaned.

Draco scoffed. "What is the matter with you? It's like you don't want to famous or something."

"I don't!" Harry grabbed the robes, walked off into the bathroom and slammed the door after him, leaving Draco a little stunned.

It was true; he didn't like the idea of being famous that much. He was used to being largely ignored, even by his own family. He didn't mind that people wouldn't look his way twice. Everyone in the Wizarding world would be staring at him because he was well-known for something he couldn't even remember doing. For something that was pure luck; at least that's what Harry saw it as. He didn't want to be famous for something he really had no part in. If he was famous he wanted it to be for something he had total credit for. Even if he did like the thought of being famous, he wanted people to like him for himself, not something he did.

Harry looked in the bathroom mirror. His short black hair, which he swore had a mind of its own, was sticking up in every direction. Harry made do by wetting his hands and smoothing his hair down a few times. It made it stick up a little less, but not by much. His eyes then travelled to tape that held his glasses together. He sighed. White tape really did stick out too much. 

Pulling the robes over his head, he adjusted them a little so they were comfortable then emerged from the bathroom. The robes had a dark green trim around the collar and sleeves. Harry looked at himself then to Draco. "I want people to like me for just being me," he mumbled under his breath, finishing his train of thought.

"Harry, people will like you for just being you, but you'll have to get used to people hero worshipping you too," Draco seemed amused.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically, "Woo, lets roll out the red carpet, Harry Potter is here."

Draco gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Muggle expression," Harry told him.

"Ah." The two of them were silent for a few moments. "Well, off to Diagon Alley we go."

"You really like Diagon Alley, don't you?"

Draco mumbled something under his breath as he stepped out the door.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco poked his head back through the doorway. "I said I like going to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Harry sniggered. "That's just you all over isn't it? Always talking about Quidditch." 

"Of course, why should it be?" Draco seemed a little put off by this.

Harry sighed. "I'm sure I'll like it better once I've seen a match."

Draco snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Harry asked as the two of them walked down one of the many staircases.

"I'll pester Mother to take us to a Quidditch game." Draco stopped where he was and grinned at Harry. "It's perfect! I've wanted to go to a game for ages and this is the perfect excuse!" 

"Using me as an excuse now? Draco, I'm hurt," Harry said, mocking placing a hand over his chest.

The blonde haired boy gave Harry a shove. "Shut it you."

"Diagon Alley it is then." Harry paused. "Hey, if you say Diagon Alley fast it sounds like diagonally."

Draco laughed.

*~*~*

Lily Evans wasn't a typical muggle-born Witch. In fact she wasn't really muggle-born. True, her Mother did not have magical powers, but she wasn't a muggle. Lily's Mother was a squib, a fact Lily never found out. Lily's Mother was glad that at least one of her daughter's had been able to explore the Wizarding world. It was a very interesting place, despite the resent she held for being a squib in a wholly Wizarding family.

Lily still went to Hogwarts with no knowledge about this very different world, since her Mother found it painful to talk about. One concept Lily never understood was why house rivalries were so strong, especially between all the Pureblood Wizards and Witches. She never followed traditions either. So when a first year Lily decided to try and make friends with a Slytherin, even though she was in Gryffindor, the whole school heard about it. Many resented her for it.

None of the Gryffindors would talk to lily for weeks on end. They all told her that she was a traitor to their house for not seeing the Slytherins as they actually were, how there wasn't a Wizard or Witch that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Of course she'd heard all about Dark Wizards, but they couldn't stereotype a whole house because of a few people, could they?

How wrong she was.

Severus Snape wasn't your typical Slytherin. No matter how hard he tried to ignore Lily's attempts to try and gain his friendship, she still kept trying. It wasn't that Severus hated her; in fact he thought she was a very amusing person. She did try awfully hard to fit into the Wizarding world, and she did for the most part, except she wouldn't let the rivalries lie. 

In the end Severus gave up and accepted her friendship.

He was glad he did.

Lily ended up being like the sister he never had. He even learned a little about the muggle world from her. In return he made sure she didn't make a prat of herself in front of Purebloods. She was grateful for that since she tended to go bright red very easily. 

They stayed friends till she died; even when Severus was forced to become a Death Eater by his own Father, even when Lily told Sev about her crush on his worst enemy. To this day Severus didn't know why Voldemort went after the Potters. So Lily was a muggle-born, but Potter was a Pureblood. To his knowledge, Voldemort had no reason to go after them. 

Severus thought he owed it to Lily to keep her son from harm, even if he was the son of his old arch-rival. It wasn't as if James Potter was even there anymore anyway to keep a rivalry up.

Even though Harry James Potter was a carbon copy of his Father, he had Lily's eyes and the glimmer that Severus recognised. From what Severus had seen of Harry so far, he had the exact personality of Lily. Acting like the muggle-born Witch Severus used to know. 

How he missed Lily Evans, even after eight years.

"Severus?" a voice broke Severus' line of thinking.

"Hmm?"

"The boys will be down soon."

Severus shook his head clear of thought from the past and looked up at Narcissa, who was stood a few feet from where he was sat. 

"You think too much sometimes Sev," Narcissa commented, a small smile on her face. 

"I know," Severus said. 

Narcissa placed a hand on the Potion Master's shoulder. "Try not to let the past get to you Sev."

Severus only had time to nod before Draco and Harry walked into the room. Draco looked happy about something, while Harry had a slight smile on his face; a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Severus guessed the boy was a little apprehensive about going to Diagon Alley. He couldn't blame the boy really.

"Mother, this is Harry. Harry this is my Mother," Draco introduced.

Narcissa gave the dark haired boy a warm smile, while Harry looked like he wanted to say something but only managed a small smile. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry," Narcissa said.

"Same to you, Ma'am," Harry replied.

Narcissa laughed. "No need to call me Ma'am, Narcissa will do."

"Ok."

Narcissa gave Severus a pointed look and the Potions master placed a little bottle of Potion on the table in front of him, shoving it towards the dark haired boy. "Drink this."

Harry picked it up and gave the open end of the bottle a sniff. "What is it?"

"Collyrium Potion. It will fix your eyesight."

Harry brightened at this. "Really?"

"No it'll really make your hair go green," Draco replied in jest. 

Harry gave Draco a quick glare before downing the potion in one go. He pulled a face. "That tastes horrible."

"All potions do. You'll get used to it." Draco said.

"Not all potions, Draco," Severus added. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ok, most potions. That better for you Uncle Sev?"

"Don't call me that," Severus muttered under his breath.

Harry blinked a couple of times, then removed the glasses from his face and blinked again. He smiled at the dark haired Professor. "It worked!" he exclaimed.

Severus looked put out. "Of course it worked," he mumbled. 

Narcissa gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Don't be sour Sev, it doesn't become you."

Severus gave her a look that said, 'what are you on about I'm always sour'.

Narcissa sighed. "Come along boys. We will never get to Diagon Alley at this rate."

*~*~*

The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road was lively at that time in the afternoon. People stopping for a drink after a hard days shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Harry felt like the whole pub had their eyes on him. That wasn't true, until someone pointed him out.

"Well I never. It's Harry Potter."

Everyone turned to look in his direction.

Harry felt like hiding.

In fact he tried to hide behind Draco. The blonde boy, being slightly taller than Harry, was proving to be a prefect place to hide. Draco stifled a giggle. Harry glared at him.

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's funny trying to see you hide." Draco said trying not to laugh. 

"S'not funny," Harry grumbled. He began picking out random comments from the crowd.

"Is that really Harry Potter?"

"Of course it is, he has the scar, see?"

"He's a bit small, isn't he?"

Harry glared at the stout man sat at the bar who had spoken last. The man hastily looked away.

"Looks like you've perfected the art of scaring people away, Harry. Useful skill to have that." Draco commented.

Harry gave Draco a small smirk. Maybe being in Diagon Alley wouldn't be so bad. Ignoring the rest of the bar, Harry and Draco followed the blonde's Mother out through the rear door, into the small backyard. He watched as Narcissa opened the wall to reveal the place Draco had been talking about virtually non-stop the day before. For the first time he realised why.

Harry was amazed at how different Diagon Alley was to anything in the muggle world, with shops like Eeylops Owl Emporium. The buildings were incredible different from anything Harry had ever seen before. He was that astounded by the place he completely ignored the looks he was getting from passers-by Harry grinned as he stopped Quality Quidditch Supplies. He looked at Draco.

"That's you're favourite shop then?" Harry asked knowingly, pointing in the direction of the shop.

Draco grinned. "We'll have to get you a broom, you know that don't you? I mean you can't go to a Quidditch game without knowing how to play." Draco looked up at his Mother. "Gringotts first, Mother?"

Narcissa nodded. "Harry needs to pick up some money after all."

Harry blinked. "Money?"

"Of course. You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing, did you?"

To say Harry was gob-smacked would be an understatement. He had never really thought about his parents that much. Since the Dursleys would never tell him anything about them except that they were freaks, which Harry now understood why Vernon called them that, not that he liked it though. He never thought that they would leave him something, let alone money. He had never had his own money in his whole life.

Draco grinned at his new friend. The blonde boy never knew how overwhelming Diagon Alley could be for a person who had grown up with muggles. He found it amusing the way Harry was looking around, trying to take everything in at once. 

The three of them stepped into Gringotts. Harry stopped as soon as he walked in, remotely stunned at the creatures working in the bank. Draco saw this and went back to whisper in the dark haired boy's ear.

"They're goblins. Just ignore them. They can be nasty things sometimes."

Harry nodded and followed his friend to the front desk, where Narcissa already was. She signalled for the two young boys to follow her and the goblin through a round door, which oddly enough reminded Harry of a safe door. _Well duh Harry, it's a bank why not have a safe shaped door?_ _ Maybe some things in the Wizarding world aren't as different as the muggle world._

They stepped into the cart and it began rolling down the slightly rusty tracks. Harry distinctly heard a roar off in the distance, but didn't ask about it. He was almost afraid of the answer. The cart finally came to a stop outside a vault with the number '687' written on the door. Harry took no notice of the goblin as he took a glance back up the track they had come down. 

Harry blinked. He then blinked again just for good measure. Sure enough he saw a creature, that Harry thought looked like what only could be described as a dragon, disappearing around a corner. Harry turned to look at Draco who was also looking up the tracks. 

"What was that?"

Draco smirked. "A dragon."

"Dragons are really real then?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes, they're really real." Draco said with a laugh.

"Harry, come and take some money from your vault, dear," Narcissa voice came from the side of the two boys. 

Harry obeyed and peeked into the vault. He then nearly fainted. There was a huge pile of gold, silver and bronze coins in the middle of the vault. There looked like there was more than enough for Harry to live on for years. "This is all mine?" He asked, still in a state of shock.

"Yes dear," Narcissa told him, a small smile on her face. 

"Wow," Harry said in reply.

After a trip to Draco's family vault, the three of them were back in Diagon Alley once more. Narcissa proceeded to lead the two boys to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry had never been clothes shopping before, since he had always worn Dudley's old cast offs. 

"Hello dears," Madam Malkin said with a warm smile. "Wanting some new robes are we?"

"Just Harry here Madam Malkin," Narcissa said in reply and gave Harry a little shove in the older woman's direction. Madam Malkin's eyes flicked up to look at the scar of Harry's forehead before looking the boy in the eye once more. 

"Come along dear," Madam Malkin urged. 

It didn't take Harry long to be measured and fitted with several slightly different coloured robes, mostly greens and greys and black. Madam Malkin gave them a cheerful farewell. Harry and Draco then ran off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, Narcissa trailing behind. Draco ran up to the window and peered at the newest broomstick, the Comet 260. Draco gave his Mother a longing look.

"No Draco, you have a perfectly good broom at the Manor," his Mother said firmly.

Draco gave in and glanced at Harry. "You need a broom anyway, get the new one so I can have a go."

"Draco!" Narcissa said sharply.

Harry grinned. "It's ok, he's right anyway, I do need a broom."

Draco grinned back. "Ha! I get to play on a Comet 260." If he wasn't in a public place he would have surely started bouncing around on the spot.

Harry realised this was the happiest he had ever been in his life. The thought of never having to go back to Privet Drive made everything a whole lot better. The only regret he had was that two, innocent – ok, maybe not perfectly innocent - people had died. Dudley now had no parents because of a group of people who wanted him dead because of something he had done as a baby. He wouldn't wish having no parents on anyone. He knew more than anyone what it was like. Always hoping wherever they were they weren't disappointed in you. 

He was going to enjoy living in the Wizarding world, even with the whole overrated famous thing he had going. He had a friend that was his for once in his life and adults that seemed to care more than his own relatives ever did. 

For the first time in his whole life he was home, and no one was going to take that away from him.

~+~

_I hope this chapter explains why Sev seems a little out of character. Yes I made him actual friends with Lily and he's seeing Harry more as Lily's son than James' and all because I say so._

_Collyrium means eye salve (I think) it's my creation. Wanted to get rid of Harry's glasses *smirks*_

I don't know when the Comet 260 actually came out but lets just say it was new that year, ok?

_Leatrix Malfoy ~ 5th October 2003_


	4. 4 Broomsticks and Dumbledore

**_Thanks to: The Shadow Bandit, Mineva-Severus-Dumbledor, DarkWolfyOne, Sailor Grape, MarsMoonStar, somesgurl, Slice and callas-and-icy._**

_**athenakitty:** Harry's house is still going to be Slytherin because I think Slytherin's have a much better way at looking at life than Gryffindors do. I mean Gryffindors see the world as good and evil but that's not always the case. _

_**Serpent of Light:** Harry will learn advanced magic eventually, but he'll still be crap at potions *giggles* Well the lad has to have a weakness somewhere right? The flying part is going to be fun *grins*_

_**Akuma-sama:** I do hate writers block, really I do. I've written fanfiction before and got into many blocks, thanks for the tip. I've read your story before, but I'm useless at reviewing. I think I have reviewed for you now though *smiles*_

_**crystal wolf=P: ** Nimbus 1998 doesn't have the same ring to it and I know for a fact the comet 260 comes out before they start 1st year because Draco has one in canon. Also it's 1991 when the Nimbus 2000 comes out so the 2000 is only really the name not the date it came out or anything. Severus and Narcissa aren't going to be together, sorry. Harry will be in Slytherin because I like him there._

_**rulerofthecows:** Ron only annoys me when he starts mouthing off otherwise I can stand him, Hermione ain't that bad but Harry won't be gaining their friendship like in so many other Slyth!Harry stories, I wanna be different. in book 5, I'd have killed anyone besides Sirius, I mean how much is Harry going to go through before he snaps? I'm in denial too, don't worry about it._

_**Shadow Adams:** No Sev didn't go to Diagon Alley, sorry I confused you. Maybe he'll get a snake, I know it's used quite often when Harry is in Slytherin but Parseltongue is a cool gift that should be flaunted. *nods*_

_**Tillis:** Ron will appear but he won't be the main rival since that's always used and again I wanna be different. I'll probably create a character that'll take canon Harry's place in Gryffindor._

_Thanks to anyone who wished me a happy birthday. I went out and brought HP and the Chamber of Secrets on DVD to watch the additional scenes. I have to say I love the Malfoys at Borgin and Burkes *giggles*. _

~+~

**

Chapter Four – Broomsticks and Dumbledore

**

Harry sighed as he plopped himself down on the grassy bank outside the home he had been staying in. He turned his head around and marvelled at the house – maybe he could call it a mansion, though he didn't know the difference really, just that one was bigger than the other. He knew it was Severus' house, but he didn't realise it was so big. He hadn't had to go outside once since he had arrived there a week ago. They had used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley and he had arrived at the house with a portkey.

The only reason he was outside right now was because Draco had begged him non stop to borrow his new broomstick. After a while Harry had gotten annoyed at Draco's whining and had relented. 

So there he was watching Draco flying around.

It didn't look too hard really. It really didn't. 

He had changed his mind when Draco started to dive.

Then he changed it back again when the blonde began to fly in a straight line once more.

Harry mentally berated himself. He wasn't going to let something as silly as flying get him worked up.

"Oi, Draco, give me a go, will you?" he finally shouted

Draco stopped in mid-air. With a shrug of his shoulders, he flew down towards Harry and jumped off the broomstick. He then placed it on the floor. "It's your broomstick. You don't have to ask, just demand. You really do have a lot to learn, don't you?"

"Just shut up Draco and teach me how to fly before I do something nasty to you."

"That's better," he complimented, crossing his arms.

Harry growled. "Draco!"

"Oh alright, already. Just put your hand over the broomstick and shout 'up'," Draco instructed him.

Harry did as he was told and the broomstick leapt up so sharply it made Harry jump. The broom hit his hand with an audible slap. Harry winced a little, more at the sound than any actual pain it caused. "I wasn't expecting that," he mumbled, then looked sharply at Draco. "You could have warned me!"

"It's different with everyone. Most of the time it doesn't jump into someone's hand first time and it most certainly doesn't normally do that."

Harry grinned. "Really now?"

"Show off," Draco mumbled.

"Oi!"

Draco sniggered. "Mount the broom and push off the ground."

Harry looked at Draco a little dubiously. "That's it?"

"That's it." Draco looked amused. 

"Sounds easy," Harry proclaimed.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders once more.

Once more Harry did as he was told. He mounted the broomstick and lightly pushed off the ground. He wobbled a little in the air, but managed to keep the broomstick steady enough. Harry gently pushed the handle of the broom downwards making it fly forward a little jerkily. 

Harry heard a small snigger and turned his head to look at Draco. The blonde haired boy was trying, and failing miserably, to hide his laughter. 

Harry just smirked. "I'll show you." Determined to prove to his friend that he could fly no problem, Harry pushed the broom forward. He did a few circles in the air as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He decided to do a dive, pulling out of it while he was around six feet off the ground. He then flew down towards Draco and hovered in front of him. He shot a grin at the shocked looking blonde boy. "How was that then?"

Draco blinked. "Are you sure you've never flown before?"

Harry smirked. "Not to my knowledge."

"You're a natural, like me then," the blonde stated smugly.

Harry scoffed. "Not better than you then?"

"Not likely," Draco said with a smirk. 

Harry jumped to the ground and gave Draco the broomstick once more. "Let's see again then?"

Draco took the broom without another word and flew off.

Harry plopped himself back on the grass once more. He let himself fall back realising that lying down would be more comfortable while he was watching his friend fly, only to be interrupted by a small voice that said, "_Watch it."_

"Huh. Who said that?" Harry said as he sat back up sharply.

_ "I did."_

The dark haired boy looked around. The only thing he could see moving anywhere around him was a small black snake that was slithering away. It stopped and raised its head to look at Harry. _"Erm… sorry?"_ Harry apologised.

_ "So you should be."_

Harry blinked. He could have sworn the snake talked to him, but that couldn't happen, could it? Snakes didn't talk, well not normally anyway. _"You can talk?"_

_ "Of course I can."_ Harry was sure the snake would have had a haughty tone if snakes were capable of it. _"Or rather you are talking to me."_

_ "Right,"_ Harry said a little hesitantly. The snake slinked away without another thought, leaving Harry a little dumbfounded. He shrugged it off as another Wizarding type 'thing' and went back to watching his friend flying around in the air. He got bored all of a sudden and yelled out to Draco. "Can I so graciously have my broom back now?"

Draco flew back. "Wow, big word Potter," he said with a grin. 

Harry scowled. "Just give me that!" he said, snatching the broom from his friend's hands. As he began to fly again he watch as Draco disappeared into the house, coming back out a few minutes later with his own broom and something held tightly in his hand. He flew to the blonde to see what he had.

"Want to play seekers only Quidditch?" Draco asked with a smirk. 

Harry nodded slowly. "Ok, so what do we do?"

Draco opened his palm to reveal a golden ball. "This is a golden snitch." It sprouted wings, flew out of the blonde's palm and shot off. Draco then mounted his broom and went after it. 

"Hey! That's cheating!" Harry yelled.

Draco laughed. "You should know me better by now!"

Harry let out a sigh and flew off leisurely after him, seeing that Draco had lost sight of the little golden ball already. Harry had nearly given up before he saw it again. Noticing Draco hadn't seen it and was looking at the other side of the make-shift pitch, Harry sped off after it. Having the advantage of a faster broom, Harry's large head start son began a bigger one. As Draco began to catch up with him, Harry pushed the broom harder. It didn't take him much longer to catch the winged ball in his fist. Harry turned to Draco with a smirk. "Ha!"

"That was just luck," Draco grumbled. 

"I'm better than you, and you know it!" Harry grinned.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Ha!"

Harry scowled. "How old are you? Six?"

Draco just grinned in reply. He flew to the ground and dismounted his broom just as Narcissa walked towards them both. 

"There is someone here to see you Harry," she said a little frustrated. She obviously wasn't happy about something.

Harry nodded and flew to the ground. He jumped off the broom and all but ran into the mansion.

He wondered who wanted to see him and why. He didn't know anyone else but Draco, Severus and Narcissa and he knew Severus would have come and seen him himself and not sent Narcissa to fetch him. Harry frowned. He only hoped that it wasn't someone else who was going to gawk at his scar for several minutes before even attempting a conversation. He really did hate that.

Harry realised he didn't know exactly where he was supposed to be going so waited for Narcissa to catch up with him. 

The blonde woman gave him a smile, though it looked a little forced. "Dining room, dear."

"Right." Harry said a little embarrassed about not asking before he ran off and turned to walk towards the room.

How come he couldn't get rid of the sense of impending doom that he felt was hanging over him? He sighed as he came up to the huge double doors. There was only one way to find out.

Harry shuffled his way into the room slowly clicking the huge door shut behind him. He noticed someone in the room he had never seen before, an old man with a long white beard and hair to match. The man turned to face him.

"Ah, Harry," the man greeted warmly. 

Harry eyed the man warily. He risked taking a little step forward. "Who are you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He at least had the decency to clamp a hand over his mouth.

The old man just chuckled. "Come and sit down child," he said, pointing towards the other armchair in the room.

Harry raised an eye brow slightly. 

The old man smiled and held out a little white paper bag out towards the dark haired boy. "Lemon drop?"

The other eye brow rose to join the first. Harry was a little annoyed at his question being ignored. "You still haven't told me who you are?"

"You're quite right. I am Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry felt himself tense a little. He remembered a small snippet of the conversation he and Severus had when he had first arrived at the mansion. 

_"The Headmaster probably wouldn't want me to tell you the full story…" Severus watched as Harry's face showed disappointment. "… but I will anyway."_

_"Really?" Harry said a little excited. _

_"Yes."_

_"Why wouldn't the Headmaster want you to tell me?"_

_"Because he seems to think fame goes to everyone's head."_

He'd show the Headmaster that he could be trusted to be told everything. He still knew little about his parents or why Voldemort was ever after him in the first place. If he could show the Headmaster how grown up he was maybe he would get his questions answered. Harry forced a smile and went and sat in the chair.

"How have you been?" Dumbledore asked. 

Harry thought about it for a few seconds. _If he thinks I'm not ok he might not tell me anything… I'm fine though, never been better. I love life here._ He forced another smile. "I'm great, never been better."

Dumbledore frowned a little. _Poor boy covering up his pain and anguish._ "Of course child."

Harry fought to keep the scowl off hisface. _He thinks I'm lying._ "Really I'm fine. I enjoy it here," he said with a very sincere voice.

_Doesn't want to upset anyone either, poor child._ Dumbledore held out the paper bag once more. "Take a Lemon drop."

Harry didn't really like lemons but took one anyone. It tasted bittersweet in his mouth. Wanting to get this over and done with he chomped the sweet and swallowed it quickly. He swallowed saliva a few times to get rid of he after taste. "What are you here for?" Harry asked, his patience dropping rapidly.

"I am just checking to see how you are after the incident at Privet Drive last week."

_Ah,_ Harry thought, everything coming back to him, _he thinks I'll miss the Dursleys'._ "I said before I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, Harry."

Harry could hardly keep the glowering look off his face this time around. _He's patronising me._ "I don't miss the Dursleys', I'm just sorry they had to… like that," Harry hesitated not wanting to say die so casually.

"You don't miss them you say?" Dumbledore asked, clearly interested as to why the boy wouldn't miss the only relatives he'd had left.

Harry shrugged. "They never did anything for me anyway."

Dumbledore frowned once more. _Maybe the child isn't what I once thought, he seems a little conceited._ "You say you enjoy it here?"

Harry immediately looked happy. "Yes! I love the Wizarding world. I can't wait to start Hogwarts."

Dumbledore chuckled at the enthusiasm. "And how as Severus been?"

Harry beamed more if it was possible. "He's great."

Dumbledore looked a little surprised, which made Harry nearly chuckle. "Really?" the old man asked.

Harry nodded furiously. "Uh huh, he…" Harry stopped and gave the Headmaster a look over. He didn't want to say Severus told him anything he asked about. Dumbledore might advise the Potions Master not to and Harry didn't want that. "He's great," Harry said a little quieter. 

"I'm glad," was the Headmaster's only reply.

Harry didn't want to wait anymore. "Can I ask you a question, sir?" he asked.

"If I can answer it I will child," was the old man's response.

Harry stalled slightly. _He isn't going to tell me,_ he thought dejectedly. He asked anyway. "Why did erm…" he quickly thought about what to call the Dark Lord, "You Know Who want to kill me?"

"Alas that is the one question I cannot answer."

_Figures,_ Harry thought. "Ok."

"I will tell you one day child, but not now."

Harry wasn't satisfied. _He thinks I'm too young; he has that look in his eye._

"Now, for the question I actually came to ask you," Dumbledore began. Harry looked on interested. "I was wondering if you would like to stay with another Wizarding family until you begin Hogwarts."

Harry face fell. Didn't Severus want him around? "Why can't I stay here?" he asked. 

Dumbledore nearly laughed out loud. The child actually wanted to stay with Severus. "I thought you would welcome being around children of your own age. The Weasley family has a boy the same age as you as well as three more just a few of years older."

Harry frowned. The Headmaster wanted him around older boys so he'd get picked on yet again. He didn't want that. "I'd rather stay here, besides I already have a friend. If Severus would let me I'd like to stay," Harry said, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'd much rather you-"

"Headmaster, if the boy wants to stay he is welcome to. He can stay with a friend of mine during the school year," Severus interrupted from the corner of the room. Harry then realised the Potions Mater had been there the whole time. Narcissa was also there, sat on a window seat. She must have entered when he wasn't looking.

Dumbledore looked to Severus then to Narcissa. "I'm sure he'd-"

Albus was cut off again by Narcissa. "Are you questioning what the boy wants, Headmaster?" the blonde woman said in a loftily tone

"I would prefer if he went to the Weasleys'. They have already agreed to take him in." Dumbledore tried again.

Severus watched as Harry began to grow more and more uncomfortable. "Harry is a little sensitive at the moment. I don't think being around a large family will help him any."

Dumbledore relented. "Alright, but I would like him to spend some time with them before Hogwarts."

Narcissa held back a sneer. _Just so you can turn him into your little Gryffindor golden boy. The boy is much more suited to Slytherin and it looks as though Albus already knows it._ "We'll see if he wants to headmaster," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You can't force the boy to go if he doesn't want to."

Harry sighed in relief. He didn't want to be split up from Draco. The two of them were becoming good friends and he didn't want to lose his first and only companion.

Dumbledore reluctantly nodded. He cleared his throat. "I'll be going back to school then. I'll see you at the beginning of the new year Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus replied. Dumbledore then left through the fireplace.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and looked up thankfully at Narcissa. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Narcissa smiled. "Nothing to it dear. I could never stand the Weasleys' anyway."

Harry jumped out of his seat and flung his arms around the blonde woman's waist. Narcissa patted the boy on the back.

Narcissa turned to look at the Slytherin head. "I don't care how much you worship the man Severus, he's a manipulative old-"

"I know Narcy," Severus interrupted before the blonde could finish, "He's only trying to do what he thinks is for the best. That doesn't mean it always is."

"True," Narcissa said as she turned her gaze back to Harry, who was grinning up at her. "Go and find Draco. I'm sure you have some good news to tell him."

Harry didn't wait another second before he bolted out the room, nearly running smack into Draco, who was stood trying to eavesdrop with little success. 

"So?" Draco asked. "What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry pulled a face. "He kept asking me how I was. I reckon he thinks I'm in denial about the Dursleys'." Harry shook his head. "Anyway he was trying to make me go and live with another family, Weasels' or something like that."

"Weasleys'?" Draco said with distaste.

"That's it!"

"You're not going though, right?" the blonde asked hurriedly. 

Harry shook his head. "Sev said I could stop with him and stop with you and your Mother while he's at school."

Draco broke into a grin. "Yes! Remind me to hug Sev next time I see him."

"Don't forget your mum too. She helped," Harry pointed out.

Draco calmed himself down, but still had a grin on his face. "Want to go fly some more?"

"Sure," Harry answered. The two boys ran outside, pushing each other playfully as they went.

~+~

_I know manipulative Dumbledore is a little clichéd, but I think he is manipulative in canon anyway, just not as notable since Harry doesn't really see it. I said before that this isn't a pro Dumbledore fic since it's about Slytherin's and Dumbledore, no matter what anyone says, doesn't favour them. If anyone has a problem feel free to flame me, I won't listen *grins*_

_Draco is still going to be an evil git towards anyone who isn't Slytherin btw, as long as I can come up with witty comebacks._

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 11th October 2003_


	5. 5 Potions, Hogwarts Quidditch

_**athenakitty:** I wanted Harry to know he could talk to snakes before he finds out about Parselmouths, like canon. I think Dumbledore can pull off patronising very well._

_Redmeadow: Of course Harry is going to terrorise Hermione *evil grin* I enjoy writing Harry like this._

_**Keebler-elmo:** There will still be a small debate about either Gryffindor or Slytherin but we know which will win, right? There's going to be probably this chapter and one more after that before I jump to Hogwarts._

_**RaistlinofMetallica: **Maybe your right about the attention or processing disorders it does explain a lot of things._

_**Slice: **Harry will be a decent Slytherin. He'll be decent to most people unless they start getting at him for being in Slytherin (this will mostly come out against Hermie, and my OC who's a Gryf and a little bit of Ron, not too much) he'll hate his fame, still have a good bit of guilt, a little naive but not as much as canon. Then he'll be cunning and he wants to prove himself hence being in Slytherin. Your right Dumbledore isn't evil just annoying most of the time._

_**CatatonicReaction:** Draco is a hopeless case in canon, hence my need to write this story. Of course he loves power most Slytherins do. I'm thinking Dumbledore favours Gryfs because he was one himself, right? I mean he is going to have a soft spot for his old house, I know I would._

_**Miss Lesley:** Harry will hate Ron and Hermione. Harry and Draco will find themselves depending on each other quite a bit but not depending on anyone else, if that makes sense. They will learn some magic from Narcy, since it's in this chapter, your review gave me the idea for it, thanks._

_**Mandraco:** Hogwarts in no more than 2 chapters, as in this chapter then one more then Hogwarts, I think. I'm pushing it at that I don't want to jump too quickly and make it too choppy. _

_**MedNar:** I think you got across what you wanted to say. I have a firm belief that not all Slytherins are evil just the odd few and that just throws the whole house out of whack plus not all the other houses are total saints. Don't worry about rambling I do it all the time, see how long the review responses are?_

_**Salior Grape: ** Dumbledore can't be tall knowing, smart yes but not all knowing even though he gives off that impression. I don't think he'd have let Harry grow up living in a cupboard if he'd have known right? Even if it was meant to be protecting him. And Dumbledore does make mistakes, book 5 shows that. I also think Dumbledore can be very patronising when he wants to be. There's also the fact that there's a difference between actually knowing and thinking you know. Snape has a soft spot for Harry, poor Snape he's gonna live to regret that one day *evil grin*_

**_Thanks to Byproduct of Evil, nekohebi, Serpent of Light, Cataclysmic, rulerofthecows, azntgr01, Andine, The Shadow Bandit, Sapphire Raine, Ashla86 and shortnsassy._**

_A/U: Wow 64 reviews for 4 chapters! I'm shocked that that many people are reading this. I know some of you will be reading and not reviewing so I'll say this, THANK YOU FOR READING, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! and lots more thanks to the people that have reviewed I haven't even had one nasty flame yet, that's surprising in itself. Without further ado, chapter 5!_

~+~

**

Chapter Five – Potions, Hogwarts Quidditch and Sneaking Around

**

September 1st had rolled around and Severus Snape had gone to Hogwarts, leaving Harry with Narcissa and Draco. After a lot of begging from mostly Draco, Severus had allowed the two boys to go to Hogwarts to see the first Quidditch match of the season, which was incidentally Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Since that wasn't till November, Harry and Draco still had a lot of time to kill.

This was why Narcissa suggested learning a few magic spells with training wands as well as some potions. Training wands were made for children below the age of eleven and any magic cast from the wands wasn't detected by the Ministry. Spells cast from these wands were not very strong since the wand wasn't made for the specific person and it stopped older children from using under-aged magic which could be harmful. That was the theory behind it anyway.

So one morning a few weeks into September, Narcissa was instructing the two boys how to do a levitating spell.

"So it's Wingardium Leviosa, right?" Harry asked, tapping his training wand on the table. 

"Yes, like this; _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Narcissa said the incantation. The feather they were practicing on floated gently into the air. She smoothly moved it around in a figure of eight before lightly landing it back on the table.

Harry looked at Draco. "You go first."

"You go first," Draco demanded. 

"You both need to have a go anyway, why don't you go at the same time?" Narcissa compromised.

Both boys nodded at each other, but as Harry went to say the spell, Draco stalled and let the dark haired boy go first, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harry's feather shot off the table like a bullet, hit the ceiling then shot back down and landed. Harry blinked and looked at Narcissa slowly. "Heh…" he said weakly.

"Was it meant to do that, Mother?" Draco asked just as weakly, somehow already knowing the answer.

Narcissa didn't seem too bothered about this. She tapped a finger on her chin. "Try it without your wand. Use a finger to act as a wand instead."

Draco eyes widened. "Without a wand?"

"It should not have been so surprising really. You are an Aegis Wizard, are you not?" Narcissa asked. Harry gave her a slow nod. "You should be able to do simple spells like levitating without a wand easier than with one. You should learn how to do both though; you'll be bringing enough attention to yourself just for who you are without any extras."

Harry dropped the wand on the table and nervously pointed a finger at the white feather. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he tried again. This time the feather floated around gently. Harry grinned. "This is easy!"

Draco, a little put out by his friend's performance, tried the spell for himself using his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The feather moved slightly, but stayed firmly on the table top. The blonde scowled at it and tried again. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" This time the feather lifted off the table slowly, if a little jerkily. 

The two feathers hit each other in mid air and fell back to the ground.

"So that's a first year spell, right?" Harry asked staring at the feather. 

"We have to start somewhere, don't we?" Draco said.

Harry looked at him. "I thought you'd be complaining about it being _too_ easy?"

Draco waved his hand in dismissal. "Have to give all the under achieving people a chance."

Harry laughed loudly. "Trust you to come up with an answer like that."

"And then there's all the muggle-borns." Draco looked down at the desk in distaste. "I mean all the mud-" Draco glance at his Mother. "-Muggle-borns won't even know they are Wizards and Witches yet, will they?"

Harry shook his head. "Suppose not."

The boys fell silent for a while. Harry reached over for his feather and started fiddling with it while Draco seemed to be thinking. 

Draco snapped his fingers. "Can we do a potion now?" he asked rather excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes.

Narcissa looked at her son amusedly. "Yes, dear." 

Draco grinned like mad and ran off to where he knew his Mother kept the cauldrons. He brought one back for himself and one for Harry, slamming them both of the table with a loud bang. Narcissa winced a little but never said anything.

"What are you trying to do? Break them?" Harry asked.

"I'll have you know cauldrons are very tough," Draco responded. 

Harry shook his head. "I've known you for little over two months and I still worry about you."

This made Narcissa chuckle a little. "We all worry about him, dear."

Draco pouted. "Why is everyone picking on me like I'm not in the room? I'm right here, you know!"

"We know, that's why it's so fun!" Harry declared, jumping out of his seat as Draco made a lung for him. The dark haired boy squealed involuntary as he fell over his own feet. Draco came to a stop, trying to hide his giggling behind his hand.

"Come on boys. If you want to get this potion done by the end of the day, you'll have to start now," Narcissa interrupted the two.

Draco, who was quite interested in potions having seen Severus make concoction after concoction, sat in his chair in two seconds flat. Harry, who was a bit more dubious about it, made his way back to his seat a little slower.

"So, what are we making, Mother?" Draco asked in a sweet tone. It made Harry roll his eyes.

"A boil cure potion."

The blonde boy pulled a face. "Why?"

Harry sniggered. "Why not? You said yourself we have to start somewhere, right?"

"Oh har, har. Throw that back in my face." Draco never said anymore as he began to follow the list of instruction Narcissa had just given the pair.

They went about weighing dried nettles, crushed snake fangs and stewed horned slugs. Draco looked out of the corner of his eye as he took his cauldron off the fire to add the porcupine quills. He saw Harry starting to add his quills with the cauldron still on the fire. Draco was just about to warn him, but settled for pulling him away from the cauldron instead. A cloud of acid green smoke erupted from Harry's cauldron with a loud hiss, melting away the metal of the pot. Harry gave the pile of melted metal and potion a sheepish look.

"I take it that it's not supposed to do that?" Harry said quietly.

"No. Just be thankful it wasn't your first potion lesson at Hogwarts. Sev would have killed you for that," Draco sniggered. "At least you didn't get any on you, that's something to be grateful for."

Narcissa sighed, clearing away the mess with a swish of her wand and repaired the ever growing hole that the potion was eating at.

"Something tells me that Potions isn't going to be my strong point," Harry mumbled.

"That Harry is a huge understatement," Draco added. 

*~*~*

November soon came around; the winter weather with it, as well as the first Quidditch match of the season at Hogwarts. As promised, Harry and Draco were allowed to watch it. Harry seemed more excited at seeing Hogwarts than the actual Quidditch match. Draco was just as excited, but would deny it later. 

"It wouldn't be right for me to show excitement. It would give everyone ideas," Draco had told Harry. Harry had just laughed. 

After flooing to Hogsmeade, the two boys slowly walked up the long path towards Hogwarts.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts before?" Harry asked.

"Once," Draco mused, "Last year, my Mother and I came here for Christmas since Severus wouldn't go to our mansion and my Mother said she wasn't going to leave him on his own at 'this time of year'."

"I can imagine that," Harry said with a little laugh. "So what's it like?"

"Just wait and see. You're like no less than a hundred steps away."

Harry pouted. "I don't want to wait!"

"Big baby," Draco mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Draco ignored him and shouted, "Sev!" as he saw the Potions Master stood near the entrance of Hogwarts.

Severus said something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like, 'don't call me that'.

Harry grinned. "Hullo Severus."

"I trust you both had a safe journey here?" Severus asked.

"No we didn't," Draco began, "In fact we're not really us. We're just clones, the real us got kidnapped."

Severus ignored the blonde boy's sarcasm and turned to walk back towards the school. 

"I thought it was funny," Harry volunteered after Severus had walked a good distance away from them both. Draco grinned.

"I would take that as a compliment, but this is coming from the boy who thinks the spell 'Flipendo' is funny."

"It is though! I mean c'mon, Flipendo?" Harry defended himself.

Draco shook his head and ran to catch up with Severus. Harry followed, but at a slower pace.

"I trust you aren't going to run off again like last year, Draco?" the Potions master asked.

"You can trust all you want it won't happen," Draco replied, earning a glare from Severus. "Oh alright, I won't go anywhere," then under his breath he muttered, "Alone."

Harry hid a grin behind his hand while trying to stifle a snigger. "So I take it your taking me?"

"I did promise I wouldn't go anywhere alone, didn't I?" Draco smirked. "And besides, Hogwarts is too interesting not to sneak off."

Harry goggled at the sight of the huge castle while Draco was talking. "I can see that. It's huge!"

"It's better inside; moving staircases, ghosts, the lot. Honestly, you don't know what you've been missing stuck in the muggle world."

Harry couldn't help but agree. The muggle world was so boring and ordinary compared to the Wizarding one. The Wizarding one was a lot livelier. Everyone seemed to know or at least have heard of everyone else. True, some were more famous than others, but still most Wizarding families were known. Harry was determined to find out more about his own family, but now wasn't the time.

He'd get round to it one day.

Harry spotted what he assumed was the Quidditch pitch in the distance. He could see players already gliding around in the air, tossing a Quaffle between each other. Since the match wasn't supposed to be start for another hour, he assumed that they were having a last minute practice. Harry could faintly pick out the blurs of red and green from where he was stood. He was broken out of his stupor by Draco tugging on is sleeve.

"Come on, we'll miss the match at this rate."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Harry grinned. He really did want to see the match, but annoying Draco was more fun. Well, he thought that anyway.

Draco gave Harry a shove. "I know you're just doing that to annoy me, so I'll forgive you."

"So you forgive me by shoving me?"

"Yes," Draco said seriously.

Harry shrugged and carried on walking. The two walked in silence until they both heard a girl's voice up ahead.

"Here's ickle Draco. Aunt Narcy said you were coming."

"Hullo Nymph," Draco grinned.

Nymphadora Tonks scowled. "It's Tonks, always Tonks."

"I know I've heard it all before," Draco put on a shrill voice, "How would you like it if your Mother named you Nymphadora?"

Harry watched as the girl's short blonde hair gradually changed to black. He blinked. "How'd you do that?"

Tonks grinned. "I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change what I look like at will."

"No one knows what she really looks like except Aunt Andie and she's not telling. Bet she was an ugly baby," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry stifled a giggle.

Tonks rolled her eyes at her cousin. "I guess your Harry then, since Draco is being oh so rude and not introducing you?"

Harry just nodded in reply.

"C'mon then. Aunt Narcy said I had to look after you both," Tonks said as she made her way towards the Quidditch pitch. Draco had a huge grin on his face. Harry poked him and asked him why.

"It'll be easy to get away from her. She'll probably even let us go if we ask nicely enough."

Harry grinned in return. 

Tonks shoved the two boys off towards the teachers stand, even though Draco protested loudly that he wanted to go and stand in the Slytherin stands. The match started around half an hour later and as soon as it did, Harry couldn't take his eyes off the game. It really was better watching it than just having it explained to you and nothing else. There were so many things going on at once you could never get bored.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor seekers suddenly dived for the snitch only to lose it seconds later.

Chasers flew from one end to the other, throwing the Quaffle to each other. Sometimes it was intercepted by the other team and sometimes they would score. 

Harry couldn't help but think that being a beater would be stress relieving, especially if you hated someone on the other team. A beater bat smacked a bludger towards Slytherin seeker, who dodged it at the last moment.

Draco leaned over to Harry a little so he could be heard over the crowd. "Enjoying yourself?"

Harry just nodded, eyes still locked on the game. Draco laughed and let his friend carry on watching the game. 

Finally the Slytherin seeker caught the snitch after both seekers' dived for the fifth time. Draco grabbed Harry sleeve and dragged him away from the crowd.

"If we want to go exploring we have to go now, before Sev sees," Draco told him. Harry gave him a nod and followed.

The two boys found themselves in the entrance hall a few minutes later. Harry realised the hall was at least as big as the old Dursley house and it was only a small part of Hogwarts. He also imagined it was very easy to get lost in the huge castle. Harry noticed Draco was walking off so ran to catch him up. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Draco just shrugged. "Who knows? I told you, I've only been here once and last time I got lost."

"That's reassuring," Harry mumbled. 

They came across the Great Hall soon after. The enormous room with the enchanted ceiling was sparsely populated due to everyone still being outside after the Quidditch game. Harry felt a cool chill in the air and turned around to find himself face to face with what Harry thought could only be a ghost. He swallowed in an attempt to wet his dry throat. He tugged on Draco's robes. Draco was about to shout at him when he noticed the ghost as well.

"You're the Bloody Baron, aren't you?" Draco asked, slightly in awe. 

"I don't know what it is to you, but yes I am," the ghost replied haughtily. 

Harry just had to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "How do we know if that's really blood? I mean, you're colourless, right? It could just be blue slime or something."

The Bloody Baron stared at the young boy for a few moments then cleared his throat. "I suppose no one has ever told you the story about the Bloody Baron?"

Harry blinked and shook his head.

"I was attacked by several Dark Creatures during the 1800's. I can assure you it's blood," the Bloody baron grinned and floated away. 

Harry blinked and looked at Draco. "You don't suppose he'll tell us the real story when we start Hogwarts, do you?"

"Hope so and it'd better be better than being mauled by Dark creatures. Honestly, I would be embarrassed if that was me," Draco mumbled. 

Harry grabbed hold of Draco's wrist this time and dragged him off towards the moving staircases. They found themselves in a darken corridor after climbing several stairs, having no idea which way they came from since most of the staircases had shifted while they were walking up them. A distinct cackling was echoing from down the corridor. 

Draco turned to Harry. "I have this feeling that that was Peeves."

"As in the poltergeist you were telling me about?" Harry asked with a tint of dread in his voice.

"The same," Draco said in the same tone.

The cackling had gotten louder by now. It was right upon them but still they couldn't see Peeves. Harry then spotted two water balloons floating in mid-air. Harry was just about to warn his friend when one of them hit him, drenching him through. Seconds later another one hit Draco.

"Peeves!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice, making Harry wince. Peeves then appeared, his wicked dark eyes staring at the two boys. 

"You're not ickle firsties?" he asked.

"Do we look like first years?" Draco said with his teeth clenched together.

Peeves looked them over. "Too runt-like to be firsties," he replied.

"Hey!" Harry shouted.

Peeves cackled and flew away. 

Harry picked at the wet fabric of his robes. "Its days like this I wish I knew a drying charm," he moaned. 

"You're not the only one," Draco said in a sulk.

The two boys made their way out the castle, having enough of walking around with wet clothes. They eventually, after just over an hour, found themselves near the Quidditch pitch once more, where Severus was stood waiting for them. When he saw the state of them he only smirked.

"Ran into Peeves then?" was all he asked. 

Draco scowled. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You can stop like that until you get home. Think of it as punishment for not doing as you were told," Severus told them both, still smirking. He then led the two boys off back towards Hogsmeade.

"I swear when we get to Hogwarts, Peeves is in for it," Draco stated.

"Definitely," Harry agreed. 

Harry was surer than ever now. He really couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He was sure it would be the best 7 years of his life.

~+~

_Hope this was ok for everyone. I feel like I'm just rambling on now, so next chapter say hello to the Hogwarts letters! I always imagined Harry would be bad at potions even if Severus was nice to him. *giggles* The story is 32 pages long in Word so far without the Author notes and around 15000 without the author notes. I'm proud *grins*_

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 16th October 2003_


	6. 6 Hogwarts Letters and Train Journeys

**_Thanks to Wraith Nightingale, MerlinHalliwell, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, Malfoy Angel, Slice, rulerofthecows, Myst4Drgn, shortnsassy, Baby Sphinx, whitewolf628, azntgr01, Kiba WhiteFang, Star Light1, DaughterofDeath, Ahsla86, Serpent of Light, Shadow Adams and Amirathis._**

_**athenakitty: ** Since Sev's at school he has to stop at Draco's. Some people expressed a wish for Harry to be powerful so that's what I'm doing. Don't get me wrong he won't be invincible, though it does seem like it at the moment... I will find flaw, except for being bad at potions._

_**MedNar:** I wanted Harry to bad at at least one thing, potions just happens to be it. I honestly don't think Harry would be good at it if Snape wasn't hovering over him. That's more like Neville. Harry isn't intimidated by Snape, Snape just seems to pick on him for the smallest things. there's a difference. At potions all you need to do is make one little mistake and it ruins it and Harry is a little impatient in my story hence the being bad at potions._

_**RaistlinofMetallica:** _ _ "Oh, a Cornish blue... wha? Oh, sorry Draco. Um, who did you say the heir was again?" That made me crack up laughing for some reason. Thank you. *giggles* We should set up a support group to look after the Slytherins *nods then giggles*_

_** rayvern:** I beta read this story myself and I'm a crap beta reader so you get my drift, right? If anyone wants to help me out feel free... *leaves the question hanging*_

_** keebler-elmo:** Harry will be a little dark. I just wanted to give him a little bit of a carefree childhood since I felt sorry for him. He'll be worthy of the name Slytherin so don't worry about it too much. They were only nine till now. There'll be none of that running off into the unknown without thinking crap. That's what annoys me about Harry. Don't get me wrong, I love the little guy it's just that that annoys me._

~+~

**

Chapter Six – Two Years Later: Hogwarts Letters and Train Journeys

**

Nearly two years had passed since Harry's trip to Hogwarts and it was finally the summer before he would be starting school there himself. He found it difficult to sleep at night nowadays, so excited that the next morning might bring the arrival of his Hogwarts letter. So far there had been nothing. It wasn't bothering him too much since a letter from Draco a few days before had told him that the blonde boy hadn't gotten his yet either.

_ Just a few more days_, Harry thought to himself, _it can't be much longer now, can it?_

Even though Dumbledore had once again offered Harry the chance to go to another family for a few weeks, he had said no. _What has he got against Narcissa?_ Harry mused. Ok, so her husband was a Death Eater, didn't mean that she would be. He honestly liked Narcissa. She treated him much better than his Aunt or Uncle ever had. 

Rain fell against the large glass windows of Harry's bedroom. He was back at Severus' mansion once more after spending much of the last two years at Draco's home. Harry had to admit it was the best two years of his live. The next seven promised even more and because of that, Harry couldn't wait.

Harry rolled himself over onto his stomach. It was a morning ritual these days. He would stare at the window to see if there was any sign of an owl. He'd wait for the inconspicuous tap at the glass, a sound he had gotten used to since Draco started sending him letters when he wasn't around. He hadn't seen the blonde since Hogwarts broke up for the summer, three weeks ago. He kind of missed the arrogance of his friend, how they would both end up joking about, pushing each other, trying to out fly each other.

Harry was just about to push himself out of bed, giving up hope for a letter that day when he heard a small tap. His head shot around to look through the window and sure enough there - squawking madly while flapping its wings rapidly - was an owl. It defiantly wasn't Draco's owl, Arwen.

Harry jumped off the bed and raced over to open the window. The Tawny Owl landed on Harry's bed and shook its soaking wet feathers. Harry let out a groan.

"Stupid bird," he muttered under his breath as he walked towards it. The letter on the owl's leg seemed perfectly dry. Without giving it a second thought, he untied the letter from the bird's leg and stared at the address written on the envelope in emerald green ink; _Mr H. Potter, The Second Biggest Bedroom, Snape Manor,_ _Plastow Green, __ Berkshire. _He pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ Dear Mr Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a letter of all necessary book and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

Harry couldn't keep the grin from emerging on his face. He quickly gave the annoyed owl a piece of bacon he had left over from the breakfast one of the House elves had given him and took off downstairs, leaving the window open so the owl could leave on its own accord. 

Severus happened to be sat in the dining room, drinking something – Harry couldn't tell what – while reading a letter. The dark haired man shoved the letter in his pocket as he caught sight of Harry. The boy gave Severus a weird look but shook it off. The letter was probably nothing and besides, Harry had better things to be thinking about.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" Harry shouted. 

He could have sworn he heard Snape mutter, 'About time'. Harry was about to say something when Severus beat him to it. "Now you only have to wait another month."

Harry groaned. He knew that, he didn't need reminding. At least he had his birthday to look forward to in a few days. He already knew Severus was going to give him the key to his family's vault to keep for himself. The only thing was that he wasn't allowed to take it to school with him, though Harry could accept that; it wasn't as if he'd need it at school anyway. 

Harry sighed, still gripping the Hogwarts letter in his hand. He noticed Severus had left the room while he was musing. Seeing no other reason to be downstairs, Harry returned to his room. 

As he pushed the door to the room open, he noticed another owl sat in the place where the school owl had been a little while before. This owl he recognised.

"Hullo Arwen," Harry said fondly, stroking the head of the large brown and black Eagle Owl. He pulled the letter off the bird's leg and ripped it open in a hurry.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I will be seeing you in a few days anyway so I will make this short. I got my Hogwarts letter this morning. The owl woke me up at five am so I am not best pleased about it. _ (Here, Harry giggled)_ Just writing to see if you had gotten yours. It may be a stupid question but who says they haven't forgotten you? It's a long shot seeing as though you are Harry Potter. You should know I'm manically laughing at you now._ (Harry groaned. Draco still liked to rub in the fact that Harry was famous just to annoy the poor dark haired boy.)_ Only a month to go now._

_ Is Severus being… I don't know… weird? My Mother got a letter yesterday but she hid it as soon as I walked in the room. When she thought I had left she burnt it. I'm probably looking into it more than what it is, but you can't help but be a little careful nowadays, right? I wonder if this is the reason we went on holiday at such short notice. I wonder if it is about Death Eaters…_

_ Anyway, I'll see you in a few days._

_ Draco_

Harry had almost forgotten about how Severus had hid the letter he was reading as soon as he walked into the room. He re-read Draco's letter again then shoved it in the bedside table drawer. He wondered if it was about Death Eaters. He knew Severus was one, or at least the Death Eaters themselves thought he was one. The Potions master had told him, not outright, that he was a spy for Dumbledore. 

Harry hadn't heard anything from the Death Eaters for well over two years now. They weren't just going to give up, were they? Harry was the reason for their Dark Lord's demise. Harry had the feeling that the word 'demise' wasn't as final as he hoped. Draco had told Harry that he didn't believe that Voldemort was truly gone. There was no body on that fateful Halloween night nearly ten years ago. No one knew exactly where he had gone so pronounced him dead. 

Harry had this nasty feeling that life at Hogwarts wasn't going to be as easy as he once thought. 

*~*~*

Harry's birthday flew by and soon enough it was the first of September.

His birthday had been nice enough. He had gotten the Gringotts key from Severus as well as a Snowy owl to take to school with him, which he named Hedwig. Draco had smuggled him some Dung bombs with a grin, saying how fun Hogwarts would be with them. Narcissa had given him a small snake pendent with two small emeralds for eyes. Harry could feel that some kind of charm was cast on it, though he didn't know what.

Draco had turned up that day with some theories on what his Mother's letter was about. A popular choice was it was from a Death Eater, which one he had no idea. Since Draco's Father had been a Death Eater they probably thought Narcissa was still loyal the Dark Lord. 

"She was going around muttering about how the Dark Lord was a half blood and didn't know anything. Did you know he was a half blood?" Draco had asked him.

Harry let out a laugh. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of what he was doing? Trying to get rid of everyone with Muggle blood when he has it himself?"

Draco shrugged. "No one ever said he was sane, did they?"

They had soon forgotten about the letters, the excitement of going to Hogwarts was catching up with them. 

So on the morning of 1 September, Harry had been woken up by Draco jumping on his bed like a mad man. 

"Get up," in a voice that betrayed the way his face was lit up. "We'll miss the train if you don't get up right now."

"Oh alright," Harry grumbled. He muttered '_tempus'_ at the air in front of him and watched a faint trace of light write the time. _ 5.30am_. "Draco!" he yelled. "The train doesn't leave till eleven! It's half five!"

"We have to get there the muggle way," Draco said, clearly repulsed by the idea. "There are no floo points anywhere near Kings Cross. We can't apparate yet and we can't use a Port key near muggles."

Since Severus Snape had already gone back to Hogwarts, Harry had been staying at Malfoy Manor that night. The journey to Kings Cross was uneventful – unless you count Draco's whining. In the end Harry had threaten to clout him around the head if he didn't shut up. Draco kept on whining until he realised Harry was serious then stopped. The rest of the journey was quiet after that. 

At Kings Cross, Harry soon realised something. 

"Platform nine and three-quarters? Where the… where is platform nine and three-quarters exactly?" Harry found himself staring at the signs that said '9' and '10' but no '9 ¾'. 

Draco sniggered. "I worry about you sometimes, Harry." He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "What have a told you about not letting muggles find out about us? Now think about it."

"So it's hidden?" Harry asked slowly. 

"Five points to Harry Potter," Draco said with a little sarcasm. 

A young looking girl, most likely a first year, heard Draco and gasped. She then ran off to catch up her Mother shouting, "Mum! I saw him! I saw Harry Potter!"

Harry just glared at Draco. "Thanks mate."

Draco smirked. "Don't mention it."

"Believe me, I won't." Harry shook his head. "Today is just going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

"Here we are boys," Narcissa interrupted Harry and Draco's conversation before the blonde could say anything clever. Harry was quite relieved by that. Narcissa bent down to kiss her son on the cheek, but Draco backed away. The blonde woman chuckled. "Don't worry dear, I won't embarrass you," she said fondly. "Have a good year, won't you?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied monotonously.

"Too old to show your Mother a bit of affection now, Draco?" Harry asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

Draco scowled and gave his Mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you at Christmas, Mum," he muttered.

"Are you going to show me how you get to this platform then?" Harry asked to break the silence.

Draco pointed to the wall they were stood in front of. "See this?" Draco then walked through the wall with his luggage. Harry blinked at the wall for a few seconds before Narcissa's voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"Just walk or run if you want to. You'll walk straight through it as if it was a door." She gave Harry's hair a ruffle. "If you feel like everything is getting on top of you, don't hesitate to write."

Harry looked shyly at the ground. "Thank you. I don't just mean for that either, I mean for everything. You didn't have to take me in…"

"But I wanted to," Narcissa injected. 

Harry smiled. "Bye then." Without looking back he walked towards the wall. As Narcissa told him, he did indeed walk through it. 

Harry's eyes immediately fell on the scarlet steam train that was waiting next to the platform. A sign on the front of the train said _ Hogwarts Express_ and another sign hung over the platform said the words _ Platform Nine and Three-Quarters._ He saw that Draco had come to stand next to him also looking at the train. Harry smiled. They were finally going to Hogwarts. He wondered if he was going to wake up and find that he had been dreaming about the last two years. Even if he was, he was determined not to waste any time. He grabbed hold of Draco's sleeve and dragged him towards the train before giving him a shove through a carriage door. 

They quickly found an empty compartment. Harry quickly gave Draco another shove and slammed the compartment door shut behind him. The dark haired boy glanced at Draco, who was smirking. Neither of them spoke until the train started moving, making its way up the tracks towards Hogwarts.

"Look, I'm going to get noticed at the sorting, right? Just let me deny the fact that everyone is going to be staring at me for a few more hours." Harry interrupted the silence when he noticed Draco was still smirking at him. 

Draco honestly felt sorry for the boy now, not that he'd tell him that to his face. "Oh alright," he finally replied. "It's only going to get worse."

Harry scoffed. "Thank you so very much for reminding me."

"I'm only telling you the truth, and admit it you don't get that from me very often." Draco told him. "And besides what do you think everyone is going to say once their precious little Boy Who Lived gets put in Slytherin?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Who says I'll be in Slytherin?"

Draco smirked. "Oh trust me, you will be. I haven't known you for two years for nothing. I'm glad to know I've rubbed off on you."

"Can't you stop being conceited for two minutes?"

"No."

"It was a long shot anyway," Harry said with a smirk. 

The door to the compartment shot open and in the doorway stood a small boy, probably an inch or two taller than Harry was. His short light brown hair was spiked with gel and his brown eyes were looking at the two boys sat on the seats.

"Mind if I sit here?" the boy asked boldly.

Harry gave a shrug. Draco looked the other boy in the eye and nodded. 

"I'm Blaise," the boy offered when he had had enough of the silence enveloping the compartment. "Blaise Zabini. You're both first years, aren't you?"

Harry gave the boy a nod, while Draco introduced himself.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and that's Harry-"

"Potter," Harry interrupted quietly, looking at Blaise to see what his reaction was.

The brown haired boy just raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and stared intently at Harry for no more than a few seconds.

Harry spoke before Blaise could. "I don't need no wise cracks about my size, or hair, or the scar."

Blaise looked a little taken back before he grinned slightly. "I see you don't take any crap from anyone."

"Blame Draco," Harry commented.

"Yes, by all means blame me for making you the charming person you are right now," Draco said with amusement. 

"What, you want me to thank you for being an enormous pain in the arse for the last two years?" Harry said, carrying on the banter between them.

"No, I'd just like a little appreciation once in a while," Draco said in a fake huff.

Harry giggled as once again the compartment door was slammed open. The quite tall, quite plump dark blonde haired boy leaned on the doorway. Harry stopped laughing. 

"Heard Harry Potter's on the train somewhere." The boy's eyes flicked up towards Harry's lightening blot scar. "So you're Harry, are you?"

"Unfortunately," Harry mumbled. Draco heard him and sniggered into the back of his hand. The new boy was still expecting an answer. "Yes. And you are?"

"Malkin," the boy replied with a smug grin. "Stuart Malkin." The boy then gave Draco a disdainful look. "What are you doing sitting with Malfoy."

Draco got to his feet, but Harry beat him to talking. "Draco's my friend, which is more than I can say for you."

Malkin scowled at Harry. "So that's how it is, is it?" Without another word the boy walked out the compartment. Malkin's voice could be heard at the other end of the carriage saying, 'Found Potter… Not only that he's hanging around with Slytherins,' followed by people gasping. 

"He was friendly," Harry said.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, real friendly. Ten Gallons says he's in Gryffindor."

"No bet," Blaise said, "There's no contest."

"Why is everyone so malicious towards Slytherins? I mean I bet you Gryffindor has some Death Eaters as well, maybe Ravenclaw." Harry asked.

"True, but since most of them come from Slytherin, they immediately think we're all like that," Blaise said. "I wonder if opinions will change if you get in Slytherin, Harry."

"He's right," Draco added, "You're the least likely person to be a Death Eater."

"Think about it though, Draco. It could work the opposite and everyone could fob him off as being one of his most loyal followers," Blaise said.

"You do know how to make me feel better, you know," Harry moaned.

A male voice sounded throughout the train._ Attention please. The Express will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave all your belongings on the train; they will be taken to Hogwarts separately._

"We're nearly there then," Draco said quietly.

"Hmm… bye bye quiet life," Harry said dramatically before laughing. The other two boys joined in the laughter. 

~+~

_Sorry couldn't resist calling Draco's owl Arwen *giggles* plus I suck at names so it's the best I can come up with. Plastow Green is a place in Berkshire, a real place I have no idea what's there though I've never been anywhere near Berkshire in my whole life since I live in Nottinghamshire *waits for people to crack Robin Hood jokes*. Berkshire is a county next to Wiltshire, which we all know now is where Malfoy Manor is. *cheesy grin* See? I have a point for everything… ok most things. If some things sound familiar it's because I had Philosopher's Stone sat in my lap when I wrote it._

_Dare I say I see the beginnings of an actual plot!?_

_Blaise Zabini in the book is never said to be a girl or a boy, so in my story he's a boy. Crabbe and Goyle will appear. The only reason they weren't in this chapter was because Harry dragged Draco onto the train so fast he never found them and never went looking for them since he didn't want to leave Harry on his own. *notices the gagged Draco trying to deny it* Excuse him…_

_What else… oh yes Stuart Malkin. Yes as in the Malkin shop in Diagon Alley. He's related to the woman who runs the shop, I'll explain later. He's your typical Gryffindor, hates Slytherins *grins* Oh I'm going to have some fun beating him up… _

_The sorting next chapter. We'll see Ron and Hermione there. *unenthusiastic smile* What's everyone going to say to Harry being in Slytherin?_

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 20th October 2003_


	7. 7 The Sorting

**_RaistlinofMetallica: _**_Alan Rickman makes a lovely Sheriff of Nottingham. *grins* I love that film *happy sigh*_

**_ keebler-elmo:_**_ It's from Harry's POV mostly and Harry thought it was gel. it looks like his hair was gelled anyway so it's the easiest way to describe it._

**_Slice:_**_ I'll try and not be too nasty to Hermione, but there are enough stories where Harry befriends Hermione even though he's in Slytherin and I don't really want to copy... I'll see what I can do._

**_Dir en Grey:_**_ Harry would make an excellent Dark Lord *grins* but he ain't going to be that Dark in this story. Don't get me wrong he'll be more Dark than in canon but not enough to go around killing Mudbloods._

**_Starr Light1:_**_ We'll see Dumbledore's reaction soon, though he probably won't give too much away to a student. The name Leatrix, I always like the trix bit of the name Bellatrix (though I hate her personally, stupid b****h, She killed him!) Wandering through a baby names website I found the name Leatrix so decided to use that. It means Bring of Joy supposedly, an American name *shrugs* I wouldn't know if it's American or not I don't live there._

**_Amirathis: _**_I know I shocked myself with having an actual plot *winks* Dumbledore will still try and use Harry as a lovely Pawn. I won't over do it with Dumbledore he probably won't even be in it much. Harry and Draco didn't get their letters late. They came a few days before Harry's birthday which they do in canon if I remember rightly. Hostile to Ron yes, maybe not so much Hermione, but Draco will be *grins*_

**_rayven:_**_ I'll probably still need a beta reader in November unless anyone else offers. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes *smiles*_

**_ChibiGyouza:_**_ yes Harry and Draco know Snape's a spy. Sirius will probably appear in second year. I like Harry better in Book 5 I think he's got a good reason to be the way he is and I don't blame him. I'm still mad a J.K.R. for killing S. though._

**_Athenakitty:_**_ The weird letters will be explained later. McGonagall might faint after the sorting is over. *laughs*_

**_Amneris Malfoy: _**_*blushes* Thank you. Sirius will stay alive don't worry about that._

**_rulerofthecows:_**_ Ron bashing all the way *giggles* I like Ron in small doses and I like him better in the films. Malkin will gets lots of bashing. I'm like that to my own characters._

**_Phoenix1210:_**_ I update two chapters at a time on Schnoogle, so since this is the second they'll get sent to Schnoogle today (23/10)._

**_Thanks to Darth Kottaram, DaughterofDeath, azntgr01, Eriee, muimuibb, Sailor grape, pril, Prophetess of Hearts, Mednar, sunflower seed, Morbid Mind and Akuma-sama._**

_Hey ho once more. Thank you to all the reviews that you've all given me. I never thought for one minute that it would get this many. Only took me 3 days to get this one out and only took me 3 hours to actually write the whole chapter, go me! On to the sorting!_

_**NOTE: **about 4 hours after I first uploaded it I updated it with a modified version. Ron actually says something instead of acting like a thug so please re-read it again if you saw that version. I've also changed some spelling mistakes. Thanks to rayven, I found myself hating the Ron/Malkin part so I re-wrote it a little and I like it better now._

~+~ 

** Chapter Seven – The Sorting **

The train pulled slowly into the station near Hogwarts. Fully dressed in their school robes, Harry, Draco and Blaise made a mad dash towards the top end of the platform to avoid being crushed by hundreds of students. 

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A giant of a man shouted over the commotion of the crowd. He could be easily spotted; he was about 4 foot taller than any of the older children. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a tangled beard.

As the three boys standing waiting for the rest of the first-years, Blaise spoke up. "I've been told the first-years have to cross the lake," he said. 

Draco pulled a face. "Why? It's not as if we can see anything in this light," he said, motioning to the darkening sky.

Harry smiled. "Is Draco just scared that the giant squid will get him?"

Blaise sniggered under his hand as Draco scowled. 

"As if the squid has any chance against moi," Draco said, a little muffled.

"If it gets you, I'm not coming in after you," Blaise said with a laugh. Harry joined in. Eventually Draco grinned a little. 

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Firs'-years follow me!" the giant said once again. 

The small knot of first-years made their way to the small boats and scrambled to get in.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the voice called out once more.

Blaise, Harry and Draco jumped into the nearest boat, followed by a small girl, her chin length brown hair bobbing around as she did so. Draco turned to her and gave her a short smile. 

"Parkinson," he said.

The girl turned to him and returned the smile. "Hullo Draco," she said rather pleasantly. 

The fleet of boats then began to move across the calm lake, which was as smooth as glass. Soon enough the castle came into view. Harry, having seen it before, gave a side glance to Parkinson, who was staring at him intently. 

"Who's this, Draco," she asked the blonde boy. 

Draco looked at her neutrally. "Ask him yourself. He has a mouth, you know."

Parkinson bristled slightly. "Fine then." She turned back to Harry. "What's your name, then?"

"Harry," the dark haired boy mumbled, turning his attention to the castle again.

Parkinson sighed. "Alright, I'm Pansy. Now what's your last name?"

Harry hesitated so Blaise spoke up for him. "It's Potter," he said in a low tone. 

"Thanks Blaise," Harry muttered under his breath so no one could hear. Pansy was gave him a look over. 

"Shouldn't you be sitting in a boat with some Gryffindors," she muttered. 

Draco stuck up for him. "He's no more of a Gryffindor than you are Pansy."

Pansy arched an eyebrow up. "Really now? Doesn't look like much."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically as the boats docked at the other side of the lake. 

They all walked up a flight of stone stairs and crowded around a huge oak door. 

"Everyone here?" the man then raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open straight away. A tall, black haired witch in dark green robes standing there. "Firs'-years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid," the witch said in return. She led them into the entrance hall, a place Harry had seen on his visit two years ago. It looked exactly the same as it did then; flaming torches were lit, the ceiling too high to see. They walked up the grand marble staircase and came to a stop outside the doors to the Great Hall, if Harry remembered rightly.

Harry quickly glanced around the group. They all looked nervous, some of them even looked like they were waiting for their doom. True, Harry was nervous, but he was pretty sure he didn't look that scared. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.-" Harry heard Draco mumble 'See how she said Slytherin last?' "-Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"How much longer is she going to drone on," Blaise mumbled in Harry's ear. Harry nearly snorted with laughter, but stopped himself just in time.

"The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," said Professor McGonagall, then she left.

Harry poked Draco. "Didn't Sev say something about a Sorting Hat?" he asked, clearly remembering the conversation they'd had with the Potions Master a few days before term began. Draco didn't stop begging until Severus told them what happened at the ceremony. Draco gave Harry a nod.

"I heard it's a test," said one nervous first year.

"I heard we had to wrestle a troll," said another.

"It hurts a lot," said yet another.

Draco cocked a thing blonde eyebrow up. "You'd think some people reckon the school's out to kill them," he muttered. Harry nodded in return. 

The dark haired boy then felt a cold feeling that he had only felt two other times in his life. Harry turned his head slightly towards Draco. "Tell me it's not Peeves behind me," he moaned. 

"No," Draco said as he shook his head. "It's the other one."

Harry turned around to come face to face with the Bloody Baron. "Peeves gave you trouble last time then?" the ghost asked. Harry gave a quick nod. "If he gives you trouble again, just threaten him. Say that you'll get me, that normally shuts him up."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

The ghost then drifted away. 

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start," Professor McGonagall said, walking back towards the group once more. "Form a line and follow me."

The first-years scrambled to make a line. Harry ended up with Draco standing in front of him with Pansy behind. Blaise ended up near the back of the line. The Great Hall looked a lot livelier than last time. Floating candles were lit. The enchanted ceiling showed a darkened cloudy sky, the sun disappearing making way to the moon. Harry heard some of the students muttering but paid no attention to them. All the previous Hogwarts students were staring at them. 

At the front of the hall was the teachers table. Harry noticed Severus sat next to another Professor. He also noticed Dumbledore sat in the middle, directly behind a stool which had an old, dirty looking hat sitting on it. Harry gathered that it was the Sorting Hat. The hat twitched and then it began to sing:

_ Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folks use any means   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat had finished. Professor McGonagall stepped forward beside the hat with a scroll of paper in her hand. 

"When I call you name," she began, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" was the first name she called out.

A small girl with blonde pig-tails stepped out of line and put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's silence before-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. 

The Hufflepuff table cheered for their new house student. 

"Bones, Susan," Professor McGonagall shouted the next name.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted once again. 

Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw, so did Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

Draco leaned over to Harry. "You'll like Millie," he said. "She helps keep Pansy in line." Harry grinned at this.

Vincent Crabbe became the first Slytherin boy. Harry remembered that Draco had mentioned the boy a few times, as well as his friend, who was yet to be sorted.

Justin Finch-Fletchley became yet another Hufflepuff. Harry began to notice that it varied from person to person how long it took the hat to state which house the student should be in. 

Seamus Finnigan became a Gryffindor. Gregory Goyle, Vincent's friend, became a Slytherin. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom became Gryffindors.

Soon enough Draco's name was called. "I'll save you a seat," he said with a wink. This made Harry feel a little better, but he could still feel his stomach churning. 

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out only a few seconds after it touched Draco's head.

"Malkin, Stuart," was next. The hat sent him to Gryffindor, as Draco said it would. 

Pansy Parkinson became a Slytherin, which left Harry standing on his own, but not for long. Two twins were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. Soon enough it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called out and then the whispers started as Harry knew they would.

"Did she say Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?

"Wonder if he remembers what You Know Who looks like."

Harry rolled his eyes and took hold of the hat, shoving it over his head so he didn't have to look at the crowd staring at him anymore.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… so where shall I put you?"

"Slytherin would be nice," Harry thought.

"Slytherin eh," the hat muttered. "You would do well there. Are you sure you don't want Gryffindor?"

"No!" Harry nearly yelled out loud. 

"Hmm… Maybe you're right. Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, as would Gryffindor. Well if you don't want Gryffindor it had better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat say the last word out loud to the Great Hall. He heard a piece of cutlery clang onto a plate. The silence seemed to last forever but in reality was only a few seconds. Harry took the hat off of his head and moved shakily towards the Slytherin table. That was all the Slytherins' seemed to need before they started cheering louder than any other house had for their new students.

Harry blushed and slumped into his seat next to Draco then hid his face in his arms. He heard Draco chuckle. 

"That certainly gave everyone a shock, didn't it?" Draco said.

"You're telling me," Harry mumbled. He then looked up and saw some of the Professor, especially Professor McGonagall, staring at him with a shocked look. Dumbledore was just looking at him with that annoying twinkle in his eye that Harry was used to seeing the several times he had come into contact with the Headmaster. Severus was hiding a small grin behind his hand. It wasn't exactly much of a shock to him that Harry ended up in Slytherin. He had known the boy for two years. 

Harry buried his head in his arms again and mumbled, "Everyone stopped looking yet?"

"Just about," Draco replied.

Professor McGonagall shook herself out of her retrieve and carried on with the sorting. Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw. Ronald Weasley became a Gryffindor. Harry remembered the Weasleys as the family Dumbledore had wanted him to stay with. If all Gryffindors were like Malkin he wanted to stay well away from them.

"Zabini, Blaise," was the last name called out. The brown haired boy sat on the stood for a few seconds before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" As Blaise came to sit down with Harry and Draco, Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away.

Albus Dumbledore then rose to his feet behind the teachers table and gave all the students a warm smile. "Welcome," he began. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry blinked and slowly looked at Draco, who was looking slowly back at him. "That's the rest of the evidence I needed to come to the conclusion that Dumbledore is in fact insane," Harry commented.

"Here, here," Draco mumbled. 

While the two of them were talking, food had appeared on the table in front of him. Harry's mouth fell open. He'd never seen so much food in his life. Harry doubted he could count how many different types of food there were and not lose count more than once. He was helping himself to some potatoes when the Blood Baron appeared again, sitting in the small gap between him and Draco. 

The Baron gave a toothy grin that made Harry shudder a little. The ghost then disappeared. Harry blinked, shook his head then returned to his food. "Why is the Bloody Baron so creepy?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe he has an image to keep."

"He's the Slytherin ghost so has to be the creepiest," Pansy piped up. 

"It's better than having Peeves as our house ghost," Blaise mumbled.

"I'll second that," Draco said.

As the four of them were talking almost themselves, Dumbledore had given the start of term notices. They had just stopped talking enough to catch:

"Please note that the corridor that runs at the bottom of the staircases is in fact out of bounds to everyone. Anyone caught there will have to suffer the consequences." 

Draco looked at Harry once again. "Wonder what all that's about."

Harry shrugged. "He's probably got a good reason for it."

Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Draco all shared a disbelieving look when Dumbledore announced the school song. None of them joined in. Harry was sure he couldn't sing so didn't even try and the words of the song weren't helping much to persuade him to sing. Draco couldn't stop sniggering at the words and Pansy was giving him a disdainful look. Millicent, a square-built, black haired girl, elbowed Pansy in the ribs. 

"What's up with you?" she asked the other girl. 

"How can he be so happy?" Pansy said with a yawn. She did the lady-like thing and covered her mouth with her hand as she did so.

"You know what boys are like," Millicent said.

Draco stopped laughing and scowled at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Millicent leaned over the table so she was a few inches from Draco's face. "It means you are an immature git," she said with a grin. Harry coughed to hide his laughter. The girl smiled at him. "I'm Millie by the way," she said introducing herself. "I hate the name Millicent so please, for the love of Merlin, call me Millie."

Harry smiled back. "Guess I don't need to tell you my name, right?"

Millie shrugged. "You could if you wanted to, but I already know it. It was called out during the sorting." She smiled again then stood from her seat as the rest of the table seemed to be doing. 

The Slytherin first-years began to follow the male fifth-year Slytherin prefect, Nott, (Draco told Harry his first name was Andrew and he had a sister who was in their year) to the Slytherin dormitories. The Gryffindor first-years were nearby and before the two groups split apart, Harry heard his name called.

"Potter," a boy's voice shouted. "Going to your slimy snake's den, are you?" It was none other than Malkin. He seemed to have gained a friend already. Standing behind the plump boy was Weasley, who was scowling at Harry.

"No, I'm going to the Slytherin dorms, to sleep, like normal people," Harry answered. 

Malkin scowled. "You've got no right to talk back to me," he said, going a little red at the cheeks. 

"Maybe he's just scared of admitting the truth," Weasley said to back his friend up.

"What about you Weasley?" Draco sneered. "Why don't you go back to that hovel you call a home?"

Weasley made a dive at Draco, but the blonde stepped out of the way, making the red haired Gryffindor fall on the floor. Harry had to bite his lip to stop laughing.

Malkin took a step towards Harry and grabbed hold of the front of his robes. "I'd watch yourself if I were you Potter. I don't think the school would mind if I got rid of one lousy Slytherin."

Harry tired to curb his temper, not wanting to get into trouble within hours of arriving at Hogwarts.

"What's going on here then?" Nott asked, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Malkin let go of Harry's robes extremely fast, pushed him to the ground and stepped away, but Nott had already seen. "Ten points from Gryffindor," he muttered. The Gryffindor Prefect came along and ushered the Gryffindors along. Nott stuck out his hand for Harry to take and pulled him up off the floor. "If he gives you anymore trouble come and get me, alright?" the boy said with a small grin. Harry gave a nod as Nott walked away. 

"You alright, Harry?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You know, I didn't think I'd find someone who I hate more than my cousin, but I think I just have."

Draco grinned. "We'll get him back one day, just you wait. We have to get Peeves back first though."

"Yeah, Peeves first."

At the end of the last corridor, they came to a stop in front of a very old looking piece of stone wall. Harry looked around and noticed there was no where else to go. Nott put his hand on the wall and said the password loud and clearly for all the first-years to hear. "_Serpentigena_." The wall moved aside revealing the Slytherin common room.

The common room was a huge oblong shaped room, with a corridor off to the side. The entire room was decorated in dark greens and silver. A carpet covered half the floor the rest being dark coloured stone. There were plenty of sofas placed around the room, including in front of the huge fire at the far end of the room. 

Nott clapped his hands together to gain everyone's attention. "The dormitories are down that corridor." He pointed towards the corridor to the right of him that Harry noticed earlier. "The corridor splits into two a little way down. Girls' dorms to the left, boys' to the right. Everything should have already been brought up for you." 

The first-years scurried off to find their beds, wanting nothing more to sleep. Harry felt exactly the same, but held back until most of them had disappeared, not wanting to fight through the crowd. Harry soon found the dorm that had a small plaque on it that read 'First-years'. The only bed that wasn't taken was at the far end of the room. 

There were five four-poster beds in a straight line against one wall, small torches lit at the top of each one. They all had the same green and silver bed quilt and a serpent was carved into the wood of the bed head.

Harry changed and fell into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, ignoring the chatter amongst the boys around him.

~+~

_So I lied, no Hermione. She'll be around sooner or later but the Slytherin's aren't going to be chums with her but they aren't going to be so evil to her. I couldn't think of a comeback for Ron so he didn't say anything, just went for Draco. I think that sounds Ron-ish, don't you? Only took me three hours to write this, look at me I'm on a roll lol. _

_Just a quick reminder, THIS ISN'T THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE REWRITTEN SO NO CORRECTING ME SAYING THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN BECAUSE THIS IS MY OWN PLOT! There I think that's a good enough warning, don't you? About the sorting song, I can't rhyme so I took the one out the first book._

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 23rd October 2003_


	8. 8 Lessons

_**Thanks to athenakitty, Baby Sphinx, The Shadow Bandit** (love your story btw *smiles*) **keebler-elmo, Amirathis, DaughterofDeath, TsukiAnya, Morbid Mind, RedMeadow, azntgr01, Slice, Serpent of Light, Lord Master Omega, Sailor Grape, MarsMoonStar, Ashla86, death-resurrected and RaistlinofMetallica.**_

_**ravyern: ** Thank you for pointing out mistakes, I appreciate it. I changed the Malkin-Weasley part so Ron says something now if you want to read that little bit again._

_**sunflower seed:** Draco knows them from when he was younger his Mother knew their Mothers. I say that in this chapter though._

_**Starr Light01: ** The chamber is going to play a more important part in this story (because I love it so) Ron will play Quidditch eventually, so will Malkin._

_**MedNar:** The Bloody Baron will pop up quite a few times. It is just like Ron to hit first ask questions latter though lol._

_**pril:** Nice to know the story was used as a procrastination tool I use other stories as a procrastination tool too *giggles*_

_Wow, 139 reviews already. I've only been writing the story for just over a month so thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to all those who review repeatedly as well as everyone who reads and doesn't review, it's just nice to know people read it. I'm enjoying writing this so it's a bonus to know other people are enjoying it._
    
    ~+~

**

Chapter Eight – Lessons

**

_ AN: Quick note before anyone tells me different. I know the DADA Professor in Harry's first year is Quirrell, but in my story there is no Quirrell so Lockhart will by the teacher, just because I love to mock him *grins* Just see it as having no Quirrell and having all the other DADA teachers moving forward a year. *coughLupinnextyearcough*_

Harry had been sat awake for hours, curtains drawn around his bed. He had no idea what time it was and didn't feel like muttering the spell to see. He assumed that someone would poke their head around the curtain to wake him up when it was time for lessons. Since the dorms were in the dungeons, he had no idea if the sun was up or not.

He was twiddling with his wand again. He always carried his wand around with him, ever since he had bought it only a few weeks before. Harry remembered all the fuss it caused. Apparently, his wand had the same core as Voldemort's did; a phoenix feather. He himself didn't see what the problem was. Severus had told him never to leave the wand out of his sight, so he didn't. He found himself even sleeping with it. He still didn't know what all the fuss was about, and none of the adults were telling him.

Harry looked at the eleven inch holly wood stick. Magic came to him a lot easier using his wand rather than a training one, or even his hand. He didn't care if it shared the core of one of the most well known Dark wizards, it was his wand.

The dark haired boy mentally prepared himself for his first day of lessons at Hogwarts. He knew people would stare, people would whisper behind his back. It felt like Primary school all over again. At least this time there was no Dudley (even though Malkin was just as bad) and he could depend on Draco for a friend, maybe even Blaise, even though he had only known the boy since yesterday.

As if called by the mental mention of his name, Draco poked his head around the curtain, not at all startled by the fact that Harry was already sat up and dressed. 

"Going to sit there like that all day?" the blonde asked.

"I thought about it," Harry mumbled, stuffing his wand up his sleeve.

Blaise's head joined Draco's. "Is it what Malkin said the other night?"

Harry scoffed. "Please, my fat lard of a cousin was meaner than Malkin ever will be. Malkin's just a stuck up little brat who wants attention non stop, kinda like Dudley used to be." Harry sighed. "Let go of the curtain and I'll get out of bed."

Both Draco and Blaise let go of the curtain and stepped away from the bed intent on getting dressed themselves. 

Harry surveyed the room, taking a better look than he cared to the night before. He noticed the occupants of the other two beds getting dressed for the morning. He vaguely remembered them as Vincent and Gregory. He knew their Mothers' were close to Narcissa and that's how Draco knew them, same with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent. The blonde boy hadn't seen any of them much since Harry had turned up in the wizarding world, but he still remembered them enough to know who they were.

"Morning," Harry quipped as he jumped off his bed, pulling the curtain open all the way around.

"Urg, don't be too chirpy in a morning, please," Blaise moaned as he pulled his robes over his head.

"I've been up for hours unlike some people. I'm trying to look optimistic before the day comes falling down around me," Harry said.

"Just don't be cheery around me," Blaise laughed and threw his pillow at Harry. Harry caught it and threw it back onto Blaise's bed with a grin. 

The dark haired boy left the room, closely followed by Blaise and Draco. The three of them managed to find the Great Hall without much trouble, intent of stuffing themselves with food. Harry heard whispers as soon as he left the comfort of the Slytherin dorms into the hallways of Hogwarts.

"There he is look."

"Over there."

"Who would have thought he would have been sorted into Slytherin."

"Ten Galleons says he'll turn dark."

"Did you see his scar?"

"Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning, about the Death Eaters' attacks? Bet he's leading them."

Harry had choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard the last comment floating around. "What!?" he half yelled half choked. 

Draco had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand and was fighting to not laugh out loud at the comment he had heard directed at Harry. "Merlin, they actually think you're controlling Death Eaters?" Only now did he let out his laughter. "As if they would listen to an eleven year old, no offence Harry, not that you would be offended."

"Stupid Gryffindors don't know what they're on about," Blaise commented, eating a piece of toast.

"Hey Potter!" Malkin shouted from near the huge double doors of the Great Hall. "Got your Death Eaters trained, have you?" With a laugh the plump boy left the hall. Harry clenched the hand he had an orange in tightly, but caused no damaged to the actual orange even though he felt like doing.

"Give me that paper," Harry all but snatched the Daily Prophet out of Draco's hands and flipped it over to the front page.

_BLACK CLOAKED FIGURES SEEN IN __ LONDON_

_ Investigations are being carried out after the Ministry has been informed of disturbing accounts about masked wizards in black cloaks seen in the immediate London area. Said to be Death Eaters, (You-Know-Who supporters) the Ministry are urging witnesses to contact them with any urgent information._

_ The last time there was any sighting of Death Eaters was the day, only two years ago, when the small village of Little Whining in Surrey was attacked, killing the Aunt and Uncle of the one and only Boy Who Lived. Could they still be after revenge? Or is it a heavy concocted plan? This reporter doesn't know for sure._

_ Minister Fudge has told everyone to 'stay alert, but the Death Eaters sightings are not a cause for worry'._

"Wonder what they're up to," Millicent said as she read the article over Harry's shoulder. 

Harry sighed and light threw the paper onto the table. "They're up to something, that's for sure."

"That was given Harry," Draco said quickly grabbing the last piece of toast and eating it in three bites. "Hey, maybe it had something to do with…" He paused then waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it, I'll tell you later."

Harry had looked at Draco a little puzzled until it hit him; the letters. He had nearly forgotten about the letter he had seen Severus reading a month before. It could very well all connect or it could be nothing. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be thinking about it through his first day of lessons. 

Most of the first-year students took to glaring at Harry as the group of Slytherin first-years left the table and made their way to their first lesson, which happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lockhart. Harry wished everyone would stop glaring. As if an eleven year old would be controlling a group of adult Death Eaters and to murder people at that. He was beginning to think no one at the school had any common sense at all.

Harry sighed and took to memorising his lesson timetable. They had astrometry once a week at night. Harry supposed that you couldn't really have a star gazing lesson in the middle of the day. Three times a week they had Herbology with Professor Sprout. She was nice enough, always gave everyone a smile. History of Magic was a few times a week with Professor Binns, a ghost who was probably the most boring teacher in Hogwarts, if not the world. 

Of course then there was Potions with Snape. Harry couldn't say he was looking forward to the actual lesson, but he was looking forward to Severus taking points off Malkin. Harry had to snigger at the thought. 

Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw house was nice enough. He was the Charms Professor. Professor McGonagall was every bit as strict as she had been at the Sorting. She seemed to be a bit terse with Slytherins.

Harry already thought Professor Lockhart was a bit of a joke. The man smiled a bit too much for his own good. Harry had felt himself slip further and further into his chair as the lesson went on. 

"Ah, Mr Potter I presume," Lockhart had said as he stood in front of the dark haired boy's desk. Draco beside him let out a snigger.

"You presumed correctly Professor," Harry said in a curt voice, hoping the Professor would leave him alone. No such luck.

"It's not easy for celebrities like us, is it Potter?"

Harry inwardly groaned. A few of the Hufflepuffs, the other house they were having the lesson with, giggled at the Professor's actions. "No sir," Harry mumbled, burying his head in his arms. He was glad no one could see his bright red face. 

The quiz the Professor had given them was beyond a joke. Draco, Harry and Blaise were staring at it in disbelief. 

"Name Professor Lockhart's favourite colour?" Harry read off the parchment. 

"Name Professor Lockhart's most prized possession?" Draco followed up.

"Oh wait get this one; 'Name Professor Lockhart's favourite brand of tooth cleaning potion?'" Blaise chuckled lightly. "How much of an idiot is he?"

"That doesn't even deserve an answer Blaise," Draco replied. 

After the quizzes were collected in, the Slytherins headed down to Potions, which happened to be a lesson with the Gryffindors.

Snape had burst into the classroom all of a sudden, making half the class jump. The dark haired man spun around as soon as he reached the front of the class. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began in no more than a whisper. "As there is no foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic." He paused slightly and looked around the class. 

Weasley said something behind his hand to Malkin. The dark blonde haired boy snorted softly, but Snape caught them both.

"Weasley!" he all but barked. Harry grinned a little behind his fist, fighting the urge to laugh. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Weasley looked at the Potions Master blankly. "I don't know, sir," he said quietly.

"Two points from Gryffindor. How about you Malkin, do you know the answer?" Snape asked the boy next to Weasley. 

"No sir," Malkin said quietly.

"That's another two points from Gryffindor. Clearly the both of you haven't opened a book before coming to Hogwarts. Does anyone know the answer?" Snape asked slightly annoyed.

Everyone's hand stayed down except Hermione's. Harry, seeing that Snape wasn't going to let the girl answer, quietly put his own hand up. He knew the answer. He knew Draco knew it too since it was him who had been driving it into Harry's head all summer, saying that Snape would ask questions like this in the first lesson.

Snape saw Harry's hand and gave him a slight nod. "Potter?"

"Draught of the living dead, sir," he said softly.

"Correct Potter, five points to Slytherin."

Harry grinned. They were the first points he had earned all day and to say he was quite happy about it was an understatement. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of Potions class. 

Snape put them all into pairs. Harry silently thanked Severus for pairing him with Draco. They were to make a potion to cure boils. Harry groaned inwardly, but was silently grateful as well. He knew he could do this potion now. It had only taken him two years to get it right. Harry shook his head – he really was bad at potions. 

Harry gave a small smile as Snape walked past his and Draco's desk and Severus gave a small, nearly undetectable nod in return. The class went about weighing dried nettles and crushing snake fangs. Snape had just turned his back on the class when clouds of acid green smoke began to rise from one of the Gryffindor's cauldrons; Longbottom, Harry recalled the boy's name to be. The cauldron began to melt and Longbottom, who was drenched in the potion, began to moan in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"That's what happens when you don't move," Draco said in a whisper next to Harry's ear. 

"Guess I have to thank you for all the times you pulled me out the way then?" Harry said with a grin.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled from the front of the class. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to hospital wing," he said to the boy next to Longbottom and both of them left the classroom.

The lesson didn't last much longer. As everyone began to file out of the door, Harry hung back and waited for the classroom to empty, leaving only himself, Draco and Snape.

"Having a bad day, sir," Harry asked, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Severus face softened from the scowl it was in. "You can't even begin to comprehend how my day was," he said in a bored tone.

"That bad?" Draco said, doing nothing to keep the grin off his face. His voice told Severus that he was clearly amused. "At least it's the end of the day."

"So it is. I have to deal with first-year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tomorrow."

"Can you take points off them too?" Draco said a little excited. "Slytherin would be well in front then."

"Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Harry suddenly blurted out. He really wanted to know what Severus thought of the story.

Severus sighed. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. There's no doubt they're up to something."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Harry asked resignedly.

"You're looking into it to much Harry," Severus told his giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "They can't cause you any harm while you're at Hogwarts or my home anyway."

Harry looked a little relieved. "Thank you Severus," he said quietly.

"Has he told you how all the first-years reckon he's leading this group of Death Eaters that have suddenly appeared?" Draco asked the Potions Master.

Severus gave Harry a small smile. "Is that true?"

Harry nodded. "Especially Malkin. He says it to my face while everyone else says it behind my back as I walk past them when they think I can't hear them."

"Just ignore them; they'll get tired of it. If anyone accuses you to your face come and tell me, alright?" Severus said.

"Alright," Harry said quietly.

"I assume you boys have homework to do?"

"Aww c'mon, that's just mean giving first-years homework on their first day," Draco moaned as him and Harry left the Potions classroom.

"There's something he's not telling us," Harry said quietly as they both walked towards the common room. 

"Of course there is. I still think it has something to do with them letters." 

"Yup, but what was in them letters?" Harry asked, coming to a stop.

"That's something we probably won't ever know unless Sev gets another one," Draco said slowly.

"He probably will," Harry muttered. "We'll just have to watch him at breakfast, see if he gets anymore."

The first week of lessons passed by rather quickly. Harry and Draco had watched Severus each morning in turn. The Potions Master hadn't had any letters all week. The first week fell to the second then the third. Just as Harry had about given up on Severus getting any post at all, a small owl dropped off a black envelope in front of Severus one morning. The head of Slytherin had taken a quick look around the staff table and shoved the letter in his robes. 

Harry gave Draco a nudge. "He just got a letter," he mumbled under his breath as Snape left the Great Hall via the side door. 

The two boys crept off out the Hall and ran to the corridor that led down to the Dungeons. They both caught Snape walking swiftly towards his office. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Do you remember that temporary invisibility spell you read out of that book in your library at home?" Harry asked.

Draco tapped a finger on his chin. "O_ccaeco,_" Draco mumbled under his breath.

Harry blinked. "You gonna cast it then or are we going to stand here like idiots all day?"

"But-" Draco began to protest.

"You want to find out what the letter is, right?" Harry challenged.

"Yeah, but-"

"You want to find out if the Death Eaters are up to something big, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then cast that invisibility spell!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Merlin, I liked it better when you were quieter," Draco mumbled.

Harry grinned. "You only have yourself to blame Draco."

"Yes, stupid me," the blonde boy said smacking himself on the forehead. _"Occaeco!"_ With the spell cast, the two boys made their way carefully down the corridor towards Severus office.

~+~

_AN: CLIFFHANGER! The chapter maybe about 100 words shorter than normal but there's a nice lovely cliff-hanger to make you come back and read more! *giggles* Hope everyone liked it._

_Occaeco: Latin for make invisible (hopefully)_

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 28th October 2003_


	9. 9 Family Unknown

**_Thanks to: athenakitty, MarsMoonStar, keebler-elmo, Lunawolf, RaistlinofMetallica, sunflower seed, Morbid Mind, rulerofthecows, azntgr01, Pip3, wanderingwolf, MedNar, Zaraky, Lirael2, Starr Light1, Alia West, TsukiBlue, Serpent of Light, TrampyBearRox, DaughterofDeath and Dracozchick._**

_**Sailor Grape:** Of course it was Rita Skeeter *sniggers* who else writes crap like that? She'll appear later on in the story._
    
    ~+~

**

Chapter Nine – Family Unknown

**

"Um… Draco? Any particular reason I can still see your robes?" Harry asked after the two boys had only taken a few steps down the long corridor.

Sure enough, even with the invisibility spell cast, they could still be seen – well their clothes could still be seen at least.

"I guess it doesn't work on clothes," Draco mumbled.

"Obviously," Harry scoffed. "How is this going to work?" Harry saw Draco's robes moving and he safely deducted that Draco was silently laughing. "This isn't funny!" Harry yelled, making an echo through the corridor.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed. "You want to get caught? We shouldn't even know this spell!"

"Only one thing for it," Harry said eventually.

Draco had a good idea what it was. "No way!"

"Well what do you suggest? An invisibility spell isn't any use if people can still see our clothes!"

Draco sighed. "We'd better get our clothes back before the spell runs out."

"How long?" Harry asked.

Draco muttered under his breath as he counted. "We have about twenty minutes left."

"Can't we just stuff our clothes behind a statue somewhere?"

"Seeing as we only have twenty minutes it'll have to do. I swear remind me never to do this again, EVER!"

If anyone had walked down the corridor at that moment, they would have seen clothes seemingly shedding themselves from invisible bodies. Harry screwed his clothes up and shoved them behind the nearest statue, while Draco folded his. Harry impatiently tapped his foot. 

"For Merlin's sake Draco, c'mon!" Harry snapped.

"Alright, I'm done. Don't come moaning to me when all your clothes are creased."

"Great, now we have fifteen minutes because of your excessive moaning," the dark haired boy said in a huff.

They both jumped when Snape's office door suddenly jerked open and Severus himself walked out, slamming the door shut behind him, forgetting about any sort of locking charm what so ever. Harry blinked. For some reason everything just got a whole lot easier. It wasn't a feeling Harry was comfortable with though. Somehow it seemed too easy. 

Draco coughed. "Are we going in or not?"

Harry nodded then remembered Draco couldn't see him. "You know, he wouldn't have just left the letter lying around, would he?"

"Doesn't hurt to look."

"I'm gonna tell him he's a stupid idiot if he did leave it lying around."

"What and tell him we were in his office?" Draco asked in amusement.

Harry sighed. "Good point. C'mon." 

Draco looked up and down the corridor, making sure it was clear and pushed open the office door. The office itself looked like a smaller version of the Potions classroom. Some odd potions littered the shelves behind a huge desk. The desk itself was covered in crumbled bits of parchment, student assignments and other bits and pieces that Harry had never seen before. 

Draco spotted the letter first. He stared in disbelief at the letter hanging out the black envelope. "He's going to really wish he was more careful," the blonde muttered as he picked it up off the desk and waved it around so Harry could grab hold of it. The dark haired boy walked over to Draco and snatched it away, flipping the piece of parchment open.

_Severus,_

_ We know that you have been the carer of Harry Potter for the past two years. We are willing to forget the fact that you didn't tell us if you bring the boy to the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the night of All Hallows eve. Eleven PM sharp._

_ Our Master is already unhappy with you Severus. You wouldn't want him to get angrier, would you?_

_ Macnair_

The Boy Who Lived gulped. "Guess that settles it. Either Voldemort is still alive, or Death Eaters aren't really that loyal and they've gotten themselves a new master." Harry said the last part of the sentence a little sarcastically. 

Draco gently took the letter out of Harry's hand and put it back on the table exactly the way he had found it. "C'mon, the spell's beginning to wear off and I have no intention of being stuck in this office, naked."

Harry forced a laugh. He stopped suddenly when he realised how bitter the sound of his own laughter was. He knew the Death Eaters would come after again eventually, but he didn't realise it would be this soon, or that the Dark Lord would still be around. Even when Draco told him that many people didn't think Voldemort was dead, he never thought of it as an issue. A livid Voldemort coming after him sounded a lot more real than any group of Death Eaters did.

Draco and Harry made it back to their clothes with no trouble. As soon as they were dressed, the spell began to wear away, leaving them visible again.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked his friend.

Harry forced a smile. "I'll be fine." _Eventually…_ He noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

Draco scoffed. "I'll ignore that blatant lie and pass it off as you not wanting to talk about it."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry mumbled. "There's one thing I don't understand though…"

"What?" Draco said to urge the dark haired boy on.

"Why did he want me? Voldemort I mean. There must be some reason he wanted to kill me in the first place, right?" Harry mused. Draco only nodded. "I think it's about time I did that family research I was on about doing."

Draco grinned. "To the library then?"

*~*~*

Harry had only been in the library once before, that was when he had gotten lost on his way to Transfiguration during the first week of term. Professor McGonagall hadn't taken kindly to him being late. This was the first time Harry had been able to take a good look around the library. It was huge, for lack of a better word. Maybe gigantic would be better or colossal. Massive shelves lined all the four walls of the room and extra book shelves covered most of the floor area. There were around four long tables, which were the first things that could be seen from the library doorway. 

Draco took hold of Harry's sleeve and dragged him down one of the rows. Harry was gapping at the amount of the books. 

The blonde haired Slytherin finally stopped in front of a row of shelves that had a brass plaque attached that read '_Wizard and Witches' Records'_

Harry gave Draco a 'why-do-they-keep-stuff-like-this-in-a-school-library' look. 

"There's no library except the one here and since the Ministry has no where to keep records like this, they end up at Hogwarts," the blonde said as he ran a finger along the shelves, trying to find where the letter 'P' records began. "They automatically get updated when someone is born."

"How- wait, don't answer that," Harry said rather stupidly.

Draco laughed. "Forgetting about magic again are we?"

"Shut up git," Harry said with a half laugh.

"K… L… M… N… O… P!" Draco said as he carried on searching the records, finally finding the right shelves.

"Glad you can recite the alphabet, Draco," Harry said sarcastically.

"I swear to Merlin that Severus is rubbing off on you," Draco muttered. He pulled out the book that would have the Potter family in it and gave it to Harry. "For that you can go read that yourself." He then stuck out his tongue and began to walk off.

"I'll give you a Chocolate Frog if you help?" Harry whispered loudly with a smirk.

Draco stopped walking and turned around slowly. "Two."

"One," the dark haired boy said.

"Two, final offer."

"One and a half."

"How can you give me half a Chocolate Frog?"

"Easy. I eat the other half first then give the rest to you."

"Two."

"Oh alright, two it is," Harry finally gave in.

"You know you didn't have to bribe me, right?" Draco said with a grin. 

"Whatever," Harry muttered, slamming the book down on one of the tables, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

Draco ignored him and opened the book, flipping through the pages to find Harry's name. Finding it reasonably quickly, he shoved the book back over to Harry. "Say the spell it tells you while pointing your wand at the book. It should show you your family tree," Draco explained.

Harry ran his finger down the page until he came to his own name. It read:

_Potter, Harry James_

_ DOB: 31st July 1980_

_ Age: 11_

_ Address: Not Listed_

_ Family: **cognatio arboreus 'Harry James Potter'**_

"And that's it?" Harry asked. "I just say that spell and it'll show me my entire family tree?"

"Yeah, that's it. They're not exactly going to make it hard, are they? People wouldn't bother finding out about their family if it was too hard. There is the fact that only you can do that spell though. No one else can say '_cognatio arboreus Harry James Potter_,'" Draco said.

Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the book. "_Cognatio arboreus Harry James Potter_."

The two pages that once had many names printed upon them became clear then the spell began to draw lines. Names began to appear on the parchment where the lines ended. The first name Harry's eyes rested on was his own. He followed the line up with his finger and found his parents' names. 

_ Lily (Evans) Potter – James Potter_

_1st Apr 1960 – 31st Oct 1981 23rd Feb 1960 – 31st Oct 1981_

Harry's eyes then ran all the way to the top of the page and when they reached there, he nearly fell over the back of his chair. He shakily pointed to the name lying right at the top of the family tree and coughed to get Draco's attention. "Does that name read what I think it does or is it just my eyesight going again?"

Draco gave his friend a blank look before looking at where Harry's finger was pointing. He said that they were both thinking. "Bloody hell! That says…"

"Slytherin," Harry muttered under his breath.

Sure enough, right at the top of the page was the name 'Salazar Slytherin'. There were no names before him. Harry ran his finger over the book again, coming to a rest at his own name. He then began to move his finger across the page. He caught the names of Aunt's, Uncles and cousins that he was meant to have but next to each name laid a death date. 

"Anyone who was related to Slytherin is dead except me and…" Harry paused and looked at the only name on the tree that didn't have a death date. "…Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry looked up sharply. "So he's not dead!"

"That means the Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin," Draco told him. Harry gave him a blank look. "Each of the houses here at Hogwarts has an heir whether or not they're living or dead. Since Voldemort is older than you, he's the heir of Slytherin. If he had of died _that_ night, you would have been the heir, catch my drift?"

"Yeah… That's… wow…" Harry ran a hand threw his hair, making even more rumpled than before. "That's why he wanted to kill me…"

"All these names on here are from people who were murdered before he vanished after going after you," Draco said. "And they're all half-blood or less."

"At least my name and his are so far apart I doubt that we're really related," Harry said to comfort himself.

"True. There must be about fifteen or so different marriages in between your name and his. 'Fifteenth cousins twice removed' doesn't have the same ring to it as cousins does."

Harry cancelled out the spell and knocked the book closed. "Heh, I'm a descendant of Slytherin…" he mumbled nervously.

Draco tapped his fingers on the table for a long while before suddenly speaking. "Can you speak Parseltongue then?"

"Speak what?"

"Parseltongue? Talk to snakes?"

"I…" Harry paused as he thought about it. "That's not common then?"

Draco grinned. "So you can talk to snakes!"

"I've only ever done it once as far as I can remember," Harry said. "It sounded like the snake was talking English to me."

"You're best off not telling anyone about this," Draco said thoughtfully. "Many people hate Slytherin as it is and there's no need to start giving everyone reason to believe that you really are leading the Death Eaters. No one will believe that Voldemort is back out of hiding."

Harry nodded slowly. "I see what you mean."

*~*~*

**_ Parselmouth –_**_ The ability to talk to snakes or snake like creatures. Said to be spoken by Dark Wizards, Parselmouths are relatively low in number. Salazar Slytherin was a well known Parselmouth himself. The language resembles hissing to anyone who cannot speak Parseltongue, but it has been said that Parselmouths hear the language as if it was English…_

"Hello," said a timid girl's voice next to Harry. The dark haired boy slammed the book shut and looked up sharply. The girl blinked. "What were you reading?"

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. 

"It didn't look like nothing to me," the girl told him smugly.

"What's it got to do with you anyhow?" Harry scowled.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your 'quiet time'," she said making air quotes, "but I just wondered what you were doing sat here, by the lake, on your own?"

"Maybe, by some miracle, I wanted to be ALONE!" Harry snapped.

The girl huffed. "I don't know why I'm bothering…"

"Why are you then?" the Slytherin interrupted. "You're a Gryffindor for a start. Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know… you looked… lonely."

"Really?" Harry a little sarcastically.

"Yes. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," the girl with the bushy brown hair told him. "What were you looking up?"

"None. Of. Your. Business," Harry said slowly as if he was speaking to a five year old. 

Hermione blinked a few times at Harry. "Fine then. I was only asking."

"Well don't," Harry instantly regretted speaking like that to her. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I seem to be biting everyone's head off today."

Hermione nodded and looked over Harry's shoulder. "Looks like your friends are coming."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco and Blaise slowly making their way across the grass towards him. "You'd better go, unless you want Draco to send some sarcastic comment at you. He doesn't like Muggle-borns."

Hermione looked shocked. "How did you know I was?"

"Draco told me he'd never heard of your family name when we were being sorted." Seeing Hermione's down hearted look he spoke again. "I have nothing against you," he said quickly, "I mean I'd be a hypocrite if I did since my Mother was Muggle-born."

Hermione nodded. "I can take whatever he says to me. I'm used to it by now," she mumbled.

For a split second Harry left sorry for her. He knew what it felt like to be sneered at, stared at, being at the end of insults.

Draco sat himself down next to Harry and Blaise sat at the other side of him. The blonde haired Slytherin then began fiddling with the hem of his cloak. He looked up at the Gryffindor girl and sneered.

"And you are?"

Harry poked him in the side with his elbow. "Leave it; she hasn't done anything to you." Harry didn't know why he was sticking up for the girl when it was his best friend who was doing the insulting.

"Hermione," she said quietly.

"Granger," Draco finished for her. "You're a Mudblood."

Harry poked him again, but Draco paid no heed.

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"Dirty blood," Draco mumbled.

"I'll tell your Mother about your language," Harry said with a smirk. Draco elbowed Harry this time.

"Don't you dare."

"Say your sorry then. She hasn't done anything to you. No need to insult her," Harry pointed out.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled like a small child that had just been forced to say sorry by its Mother.

Blaise sniggered. "Harry so has you wrapped around his little finger."

Draco gave Blaise a shove with his left hand. "Bloody git." Draco then looked the girl up and down. "Doesn't mean I like you though."

Hermione smiled a little. "Of course not. Why would any Slytherin like a Gryffindor, hmm?" With that she walked away.

Blaise laughed a little. "Gotta admit, she's got spunk."

"Spunk?" Draco snorted. "More like a death wish."

The light brown haired boy shrugged. "Same thing."

Harry sighed as the other two boys began arguing about if spunk and death wish meant the same thing or not. He sat there quietly, trying to take in all the information in that he had learnt about himself that day. He was a descendent of Slytherin, the only one left besides Voldemort. He could speak Parseltongue, which many wizards and witches thought was a dark art. Voldemort was alive somewhere in the world and the Death Eaters wanted to kidnap Harry so that they could give him to the Dark Lord.

The dark haired boy shuddered. He briefly wondered if anyone had ever thought of telling him exactly what was going on. _Of course not,_ he thought bitterly. _I'm just a kid to them, not old enough to know why I have a mad man after me, but it doesn't change the fact that he is after me._

Harry stared off over the lake._ When he does come, I'll be ready for it,_ he thought determinedly. 

"Harry?" Blaise said, breaking Harry's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going in?"

"Yeah."

"You alright?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," he said honestly for the first time that day. "I'm fine."

~+~

_*cough* Ok so I was kind of nice to Hermione. She won't be in it that much. She'll be more of an acquaintance than a real friend. I know the heir thing is so overused but I like the idea of Harry being a descendant of Slytherin not necessarily the heir. At least he's not Voldemort grandson or something. (Not that I hate that, but the idea has been used before and I don't want to copy)._

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 3rd November 2003_


	10. 10 Confrontations and Flying Lessons

**_Thanks to: Lirael2, Lunawolf, athenakitty, azntgr01, Captain Mad-Hatter, RaistlinofMetallica, MarsMoonStar, DaughterofDeath, Xirleb70, Starr Light1, The Shadow Bandit, TsukiBlue, Morbid Mind, PheonixMan, Serpent of Light, Layce74, sunflower seed, dracoqueen456, Slice, rulerofthecows, gaul1, lady taralqua, MedNar, Sukazu24, Janara_**

_**Amneris Malfoy:** The story will probably finish before any of them are old enough to go out with each other properly anyway, but if I was going to do a normal pairing I'd do Harry/Hermione because I don't like Harry with Ginny. Otherwise I'd do Harry/Draco *silly grin* I do love my slash._

_**Sailor Grape:** Sev didn't know about Harry having Slytherin blood, he's just as shocked as Harry was. Dumbledore knows though, we all know he wouldn't share that with anyone, don't we._

_**death-resurrected:** They're not direct cousins they're about fifteenth cousins twice removed. So that means this fifteenth cousin of Voldie's is the grandfather of Harry. Does that make more sense? Voldie is a lot older he's about 70 odd if I remember rightly. It's like Sirius being Draco's first cousin once removed, Draco's is Sirius' cousin's son not his cousin directly._

_Hello once more! I want to thank everyone for reviewing again. I was listening to the Love Theme to 'Anna and the King' while writing this, because I've watched that film twice in the last 4 days. Sorry I couldn't help myself, I think Tom Felton is just too cute in it and the film is good anyway. I think it's rather funny when Louis and the King's son start fighting, especially the dialogue before it ("Son of teacher couldn't care less")_

_Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter. _
    
    ~+~

**

Chapter Ten – Confrontations and Flying Lessons

**

Harry was fine for most of the day, not thinking about what he had found out that day because he was so busy with homework and such, but as soon as head touched his pillow, he became restless.

After tossing and turning and debating about it for most of the night, Harry dragged himself out of his comfy bed to talk to (maybe even yell at) Severus. He felt a little pang of guilt at wanting to yell at the man that had saved his life a little over two years ago, but he hated things being kept from him. Harry didn't care if Severus found out he was in his office, he wanted someone to tell him the truth.

When Harry reached his Head of House's Office door, he banged on it loudly with the side of his closed fist.

Severus yanked the door open with a scowl ready to be aimed at whoever had disturbed him. It softened when he saw Harry. "Hello H-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry interrupted. He had meant to yell, but it turned out to be more of a whine.

Snape blinked. "About what?"

"You know about what," Harry said.

"I-"

"Voldemort," was all Harry said.

"Ah," Severus said slowly. "Maybe you'd better come in."

Harry didn't need prompting again. He walked into the room and kicked the door to behind him. He heard Severus mutter a silencing charm with his wand pointed at the door.

"Can I ask how you found out?" Severus asked, his tone a little demanding.

"… No," Harry finally said. "Because you'll most likely dock house points off me."

Severus sighed. "I can't say I didn't think you'd find out, but I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

Harry blinked. "You don't even know how I found out."

"I have a suspicion, and you saying I would dock house points just reinforces the idea."

Harry fiddled with his hands for a few moments. "I didn't want to have to look in your office, but you were acting so… I don't know… shifty all the time and with all the Death Eaters hanging around, I kind of had an idea that it was something to do with Voldemort… and me," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. "Don't look at me like that," Harry said when he saw the frown Severus was giving him. "I already feel guilt enough for looking at that letter yester-" he stopped speaking.

"What letter?" Severus said dangerously quiet.

"You know very well what letter," Harry said with a defeated sigh. "I didn't want to!" he said to defend himself, "but I know the Death Eaters are after me and I think I have to right to know why!"

Severus sighed this time. "Of course you do."

"Since no one was going to tell me why Voldemort was, is, after me, I went to the library yesterday and looked at my family tree," Harry said in a conversational tone. "Do you know I have Slytherin blood?"

Severus looked gob smacked.

Harry looked at him. "You didn't know?"

Severus shook his head. "Your Mother and Father were good Aurors. Everyone always thought they were killed for that reason and he only tried to kill you because you were there."

"Who told you that?" Harry asked.

"No one told me anything, it was just what was assumed."

"There are only two people with Slytherin blood alive now," Harry said quietly. "Me and Tom. Everyone else who had Slytherin blood was killed in the last war, before Voldemort disappeared."

"I suppose this makes sense," Severus mused.

"He can't stand to share, can he?" Harry said sardonically.

The Potions Master chuckled a little. "I suppose he can't."

The two sat in silence for a long while. Harry fiddled with the hem of his robes again, thinking about what would happen with the Death Eaters in the coming months. 

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus looked surprised for a few moments. "About Halloween?" Harry just nodded. "I can't very well give you to them, can I?"

"I know, but-" Harry said.

"Leave the worrying to me," Severus interrupted.

"But I-"

"Harry."

Harry sighed. "Yes Sir." He couldn't help but worry about the person who had acted as his guardian for the last two years, even if he was at school most of the time. He knew if Snape didn't take the warning, he'd be a target for the Death Eaters for being a traitor. "But…" Harry tried one more time.

"I'll be fine Harry. You've haven't got much faith in me, have you?" Severus asked lightly.

Harry blushed. "I-"

"I'm teasing, Harry."

"I knew that," Harry mumbled. "I came here to yell at you, but I don't seem to be doing."

"You did a little yelling if that makes you feel better," Severus said amusedly.

Harry smiled a little. "Perhaps I could go and yell at the Headmaster. Knowing him, he'd probably take it all with a smile and a twinkle in his eye… Ok, now I've gone off that idea."

"Go and get ready for class, Harry."

"Yes Sir."

*~*~*

The Slytherins had Defence Against the Dark Arts that morning. At least Professor Lockhart had stopped teaching them about himself and had moved on to Dark creatures. Although he was teaching more about how he killed the creature than about the creature itself.

Harry yawned, covering his mouth, as Lockhart launched into a new adventure of his.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a Lethifold is?" Lockhart asked.

Blaise scoffed slightly. "There's no way he's seen a Lethifold. He'd be running in the opposite direction if he did."

Harry covered his mouth again to hide his grin.

Draco shook his head lightly and put his hand up.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" Professor Lockhart asked.

"A Lethifold is a beast which resembles a black cloak. It attacks sleeping humans, smothers them and digests them leaving nothing left." Draco answered.

"Very good Mr Malfoy, five points to Slytherin." Lockhart walked around from behind his desk and began to walk up the aisle between the tables. "Lethifolds only live in the tropics, so there's absolutely no chance of seeing one anywhere near Hogwarts." He leaned against Pansy Parkinson's table. The girl gave the Professor a look of disgust and edged away from him. "I was in the Amazon when I saw one…"

"And I ran away from it like a screaming little girl," Blaise whispered in a put on Lockhart voice.

Harry coughed to cover his laughter. Professor Lockhart looked over at him. "Sorry Professor," Harry apologised, laughter still caught in his voice, "just a little tickle in my throat."

Lockhart waved a hand in dismissal. "Now where was I? Ah yes, I was in the Amazon when a Lethifold crept up on me and…"

"Started doing a Waltz with the nearest tree," Draco muttered under his breath.

Harry's shoulders shook his silent laughter.

"I turned to face it and cast the only curse that can kill these creatures. The curse drove it away from me and it turned heel and fled…"

"More like that's what he did," Harry whispered to Draco. 

The blonde nodded in mocking sorrow. "You'd think he'd be able to take on a Lethifold, being the DADA Professor and all."

"What was the curse you used, Sir?" Blaise asked with an odd gleam in his eye.

Everyone's eyes turned to the Professor, who looked dumbfound for a few seconds and then put on his huge smile. "The curse isn't taught while at least seventh year."

"So," Draco piped up, "doesn't mean we can't know what it is now."

"Well…" Professor Lockhart said reluctantly.

"It'll give us so much more knowledge for when we get to seventh year," Harry added.

Professor Lockhart stalled for a few minutes. "Well, I shouldn't really be telling you this, but the charm is…" He paused for a good five minutes, his eyes travelling around the classroom. "The Charm is…" He paused again. "Oh will you look at the time, it's the end of the lesson."

Harry fought down a laugh.

"You don't know it, do you Sir?" a girl from Slytherin, whose name was Tracey Nott, at least Harry thought it was.

Lockhart put on a fake laugh. "Don't know? Of course I know. We'll leave it for next lesson." 

"So he can look it up and tell us," Draco muttered. "Honestly, I'm beginning to doubt the Headmaster's sanity."

Harry gave Draco an odd look. "We already do doubt the Headmaster's sanity."

Draco shrugged. "Good point."

Lockhart then dismissed the class as he walked into his office.

Blaise hopped on the spot for a few moments when he rose from his chair. "Flying lesson next!" he said gleefully.

Pansy, who was stood off to one side of the boys, sneered. "Who cares about flying lessons?"

Millicent's head appeared over Pansy's shoulder. With a wink at the boys she said, "You just don't want to mess your hair up."

Pansy huffed. "It's damp out. It'll make my hair go all frizzy."

Harry sniggered. "Now that's something I'll look forward to seeing. 'Pansy Parkinson: the human niffler."

Millicent covered her grin with her hand. Draco turned his back on Pansy as his shoulders started shaking in silent laughter. Blaise imagined Pansy with a niffler on her head and cracked up laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore. Pansy glared at Harry and walked off.

Millicent moved her hand away from her mouth. "Looks like you made yourself an enemy Harry."

Harry shrugged. "She hates me anyway, what does it matter?"

Millicent tapped her chin with her index finger. "Good point." She then wagged the same finger at Harry. "Don't think I'll come rescue you from her next time."

Harry scoffed. "As if she could even lay a finger on me…"

"She might be able to get a good slap in," Blaise said after he had stopped himself from laughing.

"Or she might suffocate you with all that frizzy hair," Draco said before bursting out laughing himself. Blaise sniggered again.

The troupe of Slytherin slowly made their way outside to the courtyard, where the flying lessons were taking place. Already laid out on the ground were twenty or so broomsticks. Most of the Gryffindors seemed to already be there, crowded around in a huge group. Harry could see that Malkin was in the centre of the circle, laughing loudly. The plump boy sneered in Harry's direction. Harry just scowled back.

"Ok first-years," said Madam Hooch, who was stood by the side of the broomsticks. Her gaze landed on each individual student before she spoke again. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now everyone stand next to a broom. Come along now."

Harry scrambled to find a broom furthest away from the teacher. Draco stood next to him. Malkin was stood over the broom opposite Harry with a huge smirk on his face. Harry raised an eye brow at the boy, who just lifted his hand up and waved a little mocking wave in response. Harry look at Draco, who was looking at Malkin with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell is he up to?" Draco whispered to his friend.

"No idea, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Harry responded. 

"Right, everyone ready? No Longbottom, your right handed aren't you?" Madam Hooch paused to wait for a nod. "Stand on the left side of your broom then." She blew her whistle to quieten the class down. "When you are ready, stick your hand over your broom and shout 'up'."

Harry put his right hand over the old school broom and shouted, "Up!" The broomstick jumped straight into his hand with an inaudible snap. He had done that so many times since he had first flown on a broomstick two years ago it was almost second nature to him now.

"Now, mount your broom and push hard off the ground, lean forward a little, then touch back down," Madam Hooch told the class.

As she did so, Neville Longbottom's broom shot off the ground with him mounted on it. He hovered in the air for about ten seconds before the broom jerked slightly, making Neville lose his grip and fall to the floor.

Draco smirked at the fallen boy. "The broomstick didn't like him, did it?"

"Leave Neville alone, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley shouted. "He hasn't done anything to you."

During this time, Madam Hooch had gone over to Neville and helped him up. "Nobody is to even touch a broom while I take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If you do, you'll be out of this school faster than you can say 'Golden Snitch'." With that she took off towards the castle, all but dragging Neville with her.

"Can I pick on you then?" Draco said mockingly after Madam Hooch had left hearing range. "You did lunge for me after the Welcoming Feast after all."

Weasley growled and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Malkin.

"He's only trying to bait you, Ron," Malkin said in a low voice. "We'll get them all back eventually."

"What you gonna do? Sit on us?" Blaise asked. 

Draco sniggered. "I bet you could sit on all three of us at the same time," he said gesturing towards himself, Blaise and Harry.

Malkin ignored him and turned to look at Harry. "Your Death Eaters still hanging around then?"

"Since when have they ever been my Death Eaters?" Harry said. "I haven't even left the school since we got her three weeks ago for one. How can I be controlling them. Just goes to show Gryffindors have no logic."

"Take that back, you slimy snake!" Malkin shouted, taking a step forward, shaking his fist.

"Why take back what's true?" Harry said to taunt him. Malkin was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Malkin drew his wand from underneath his robes and pointed it at Harry. "I'll make you pay for that, _Rictusempra!"_ A shower of purple sparks emerged from the tip of his wand. He shook his wand and glared at it for not doing the second year spell correctly.

Harry grinned. "Not much of a wizard, are you Malkin?"

Malkin growled, threw his wand on the ground, and leapt at Harry. Harry, who hadn't anticipated the attack, didn't move as the plump boy's fist connected with his chin. Harry landed on the floor on his back. 

Draco pulled his wand out. "_Rictusempra!"_ The spell worked for him and Malkin keeled over, laughing.

Harry sat up and rubbed his jaw, glaring at the Gryffindor. "That's how it's done Malkin," he couldn't resist retorting.

Draco flicked his wand to release Malkin from the spell when he saw Madam Hooch walking back towards the group. "Malkin hit Harry, Madam Hooch," he said quickly before anyone one else could say what happened. Blaise silently laughed at the blonde's quick thinking. 

Madam Hooch looked at Malkin, who was easing himself off the floor, then at Harry, who was still sat rubbing his jaw. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr Malkin and detention with Filch tomorrow night," she said in a stern voice.

"But-"

"Be quiet Mr Malkin, unless you want to be in more trouble?"

"No Ma'am," Malkin said dejectedly.

The class was soon dismissed after that. The Slytherin's walked slowly back towards the castle. Harry could feel Malkin glaring holes in his back, but he ignored the Gryffindor. Millicent dropped into step next to the dark haired boy.

"You alright, Harry?" she asked.

"My jaw smarts," he said in a low voice.

"Stop a minute," she asked, so he did. She brought out her wand and pointed it at Harry's chin. "_Curatio subtusus."_ The red mark, which would have become a bruise if she had left it, faded away. 

Harry smiled as the pain disappeared. "Thanks. Where did you learn that?"

Millicent waved a hand dismissingly. "My mum was always using it on me at home; I just picked it up off her. I can be clumsy sometimes," she said with a smile.

"That's kind of useful," Harry told her.

"You'll probably need to use it a lot around Malkin, since he's crap at spells."

Harry laughed. "You'll have to teach it me."

Millicent smiled then took off after Pansy, leaving Draco to catch up with his friend. "Where were you this morning?" he asked. "You weren't in bed when I got up."

"I went to talk to Sev," Harry told him, raking a hand through his hair. "About yesterday."

Draco's eyes widened. "You told him we knew?"

"_I_ told him that _I_ knew. I didn't mention you at all."

The blonde Slytherin relaxed. "What did he say then?"

"He just told me not to worry about it," Harry said somewhat bitterly. "I mean how can I not worry about it? It's me they're after!" He looked around to check no one had heard him raise his voice. No one had. "I'm worried about Sev. He's supposed to be a Death Eater. If he doesn't bring me to them on Halloween, they're going to know he's a traitor!"

Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about Severus. He won't die if he doesn't want to."

"That's reassuring, thank Draco," Harry said sarcastically.

"Look, the Death Eaters can't get in Hogwarts, can they? Don't worry about it," Draco said a little nervously, obviously unsure of this himself.

Harry sighed, picking up on his friend's hesitance. He smiled. "Thanks Draco."

Maybe he should just let Snape worry about it. It wasn't as if Severus would put him in danger on purpose. In fact, he'd do anything to keep him out of danger. Harry sighed once more. There was nothing he could do until Halloween anyway, and all he could do on Halloween was keep out of the way. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was no use against full grown adult wizards. He didn't know half as many spells as they did. As he had heard once before, what will come, will come, there was no use worrying until it happened.

~+~

_Curatio means healing and subtusus means somewhat bruised, I think. Poor Harry, getting punched like that. Malkin strikes as being someone who would result to physical violence instead of spells being a large boy and all._

_About the Lethifold, I know it might be a little weird for first years to learn about Lethifold's, but I wanted a scary kind of creature so I could mock Lockhart some more. *grins*_

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 8th November 2003_


	11. 11 Halloween

**_Thanks to: _** futagoakuma-tenshi01, Slice, Morbid Mind, TsukiBlue, gaul1, DaughterofDeath, death-resurrected, Asitha, Zaraky, Serpent of Light, MedNar, rulerofthecows, Luceid, ER, Lunawolf, Eriee, Dumbledore, Isa, TrampyBearRox, athenakitty, Ashal86, Lirael2, Sailor Grape, Prophetess of Hearts, azntgr01, RaistlinofMetallica, Alia West, MarsMoonStar and keebler-elmo.

**Nott:** Thank you for your long than average review. You've got everything spot on if that pleases you *smiles* That's exactly what I've been trying to get across.

**Madam Mooney:** I'll start by saying this. They are still first-years, they're easily led by what is thought to be tradition. Since it is well known that Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, they just follow along. This will change eventually, but Malkin will still be a git. That's for your thoughts on the whole thing. I appreciate it.

Ack! I'm sorry this is up like two days late but I was having a little trouble with it. I'm going to make one thing clear right now. THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS! The fic will finish at the end of fourth year. They'll be 14 and they have more important things to worry about than love.

If you really want to read a Harry/Draco fic, I'm writing one. It's called break Me, Love Me, Leave Me and the first chapter is up on ff.net. I couldn't think what to write for chap 11 so I started that instead. If you want to read it go ahead and do so.

Thanks to everyone who is reading!
    
    ~+~

**

Chapter Eleven – Halloween

**

September gave way to October and soon enough it was Halloween. Harry couldn't believe the 31st of October had crept up on him so fast. Sat in the Great Hall that morning, the Boy Who Lived picked at his sausage and bacon. He always had this sense of forbidding on Halloween, but he knew this year that sense was going to turn into something real. It never had before.

He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that it was on that night, ten years ago, that his parents were killed by Voldemort. He rarely thought about that though. The way he saw it was that he couldn't mourn people who he had never known.

Finally fed up of picking at his cold breakfast, he grabbed the sausage and stuffed it in his mouth whole, only to nearly choke on it. When he stopped coughing, he found Draco looking at him with an amused expression.

"That's what you get for eating too much at once," the blonde said smugly.

Harry glared at his friend. "Want to see if the same thing happens to you?" he growled.

Draco held his hands up in surrender. "Touché."

The Boy Who Lived sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really not in the mood today."

Draco gave the dark haired by a nod. "If you keep worrying about tonight it'll make the day go slower."

"As if I can help but worry," Harry snapped.

The blonde Slytherin shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Harry just stared at his friend. "You do realise you're a hundred and one percent annoying, right?"

"I know," replied Draco, happily eating a slice of toast.

Harry stared again and cracked a smile. "Git," he said though a mouthful of bacon.

"Harry, don't talk with your mouthful," Millicent called from a few places down the table. Harry directed a half hearted glare at her.

He swallowed. "I will if I want to."

Millicent leaned over and cuffed him around the back of the head. "Will you now?"

Harry did a dramatic salute. "I'll be good."

Draco choked on his toast, which set Blaise off laughing.

*~*~*

The Halloween feast was well under way and against Harry's better judgement, the said boy was wandering around the castle. He really didn't fancy being sat in the Great Hall eating all the sweets he could eat, he already felt sick enough as it was.

The corridor he was walking down was only lit with a few touches. In fact, Harry was pretty sure he had never seen this corridor in his life. Then again there was a lot of the castle he had never seen before. He hadn't really had much time to look around with lessons and homework and all. 

He was still worried about Severus. He hadn't seen the man all day. Harry had nearly been on the verge of going to see if Dumbledore knew where he was, but he didn't want to face the Headmaster in fear that he might start yelling at him. Harry had found that most Slytherins didn't trust Dumbledore as far as they could throw him, himself included.

Severus was supposed to delivery him to the Death Eaters in… a little less than two hours. Of course Harry knew that Severus wouldn't do that, but he still couldn't help but think what the Potions Master was going to do instead.

He wondered if the Death Eaters had any idea that Severus would betray them. They did know that Snape had known where Harry was as soon as he disappeared from Privet Drive over two years ago. What if they made precautions and were able to get in the castle?

That thought terrified him more than anything, especially since he was walking around a corridor he had never been down before, alone.

Without his wand.

Harry blinked. He never went anywhere without his wand, but it wasn't up his sleeve like it normally was.

This just served to make him more frightened.

He wasn't normally scared of anything, but this was his life that was on the line. He couldn't help but feel scared.

He couldn't help but wonder where the wand was.

He had definitely had it after his Charms lesson, which was his last lesson of the day. They had been learning the levitating charm that lesson, with amusing results. Vincent Crabbe had ended up levitating his book bag up to the ceiling, only for it to fall on his head. Harry was sure he had had his wand in his dorm earlier that night, but he didn't have it now.

Harry looked up the corridor to see if he could see it anywhere nearby. He couldn't.

He involuntarily shivered. Harry suddenly felt like every dark corner had something ready to leap out at him. He was an extremely jumpy person by nature. Dudley had helped with that. He had always jumped out of the least likely places just to scare his cousin.

Harry started walking back the way he had come, searching the floor for his lost wand. He still couldn't find it anywhere.

The Boy Who Lived heard someone's feet scuffle somewhere in front of him. He hid behind the nearest statue. The statue happened to be of an old wizard, dressed in dark coloured robes with his foot on a pig's back. If this was any other time, Harry would have wondered why a wizard had his foot on top of a pig's back.

Ron Weasley appeared from the darkness. He appeared to be also looking for something. The red haired boy was muttering 'Scabbers' under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out in front of the Gryffindor. "Weasley," he greet with no malice at all. He didn't want to provoke a fight; after all he didn't have his wand and couldn't cast any offensive spells wandless yet. 

"Potter," Weasley all but spat out. "Why aren't you at the feast?" he said this with an accusing tone.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you?"

Weasley fumbled for a moment. "I asked you first!"

"I didn't want to go," Harry said just to shut the other boy up. "So why aren't you?"

Weasley glared at Harry for a good few minutes before he sighed. "I'm looking for Scabbers."

"Scabbers?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"My rat. He ran off while I was at the feast and now I can't find him." Weasley started glaring at Harry once more.

"Why the name 'Scabbers'?" Harry asked.

"I didn't name him, Percy did," the redhead mumbled. "Not that it's any of your business."

Harry sniggered. "I can't believe you named a rat Scabbers."

"I just told you I didn't, didn't I?" Weasley snapped.

"Keep your knickers on. I'll help you find him I have nothing better to do," Harry offered.

Weasley looked at Harry in disgust. "Why would I want your help?"

Harry ignored this as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He saw a shabby looking rat stood stock still, as if it was scared stiff. "Is that him?" Harry pointed to the rodent.

He heard Weasley sigh in relief. "Scabbers!"

It was then, right in front of his eyes that 'Scabbers' transformed into a ragged looking man, only about a head taller than Weasley was. His small, watery eyes darted between the two boys for a moment. He then pulled out his wand and yelled '_stupefy_' fast than Harry could think. It was then everything went black for the Boy Who Lived.

*~*~*

The Halloween feast was coming to an end in the Great Hall. Most of the students had already disappeared back to their dorms. All but one of the Slytherin first-years were still clumped together around the numerous Toffee Apples that were left on a plate in the centre of the table.

Draco made a grab for one but was beaten by Gregory. He tried again and was beaten by Millicent. He got lucky the third time. He sighed, taking a huge bite out of it. "Why can't we have Toffee Apples more than once a year?" he complained.

"Wouldn't be as special then, would it? It's like saying we should have Christmas every day," Millicent argued.

Draco looked at the Toffee Apple then at Millicent. He took another bite of it. "Suppose not."

Pansy looked at both of them with a disgusted look. "How can you eat them?"

"Easy," Millicent said. "You just open your mouth and-" she took a bite out of the apple. "See?"

Pansy scowled. "Shut up Millie."

"Make me and for Merlin sake have some fun for once." Millicent grabbed the final Toffee Apple and shoved it into Pansy's mouth. All the Slytherins started laughing, with the exception of Pansy, who just glared at Millicent more than ever.

Draco noticed the head of Slytherin house talking with the Headmaster. He noticed the small flash of worry that crossed Severus's face. Leaving the rest of the Slytherins to laugh at Pansy's misfortune, Draco walked over to Severus. He waited until the dark haired man noticed him.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" Severus asked tiredly. 

"I noticed you were… worried about something…" Draco trailed off.

"Have you seen Harry?" Severus asked, tapping on the table. 

"Not since before the feast. He said he didn't want to come," Draco explained.

Severus looked at the rest of the Slytherin first-years before looking back at Draco. He sighed with frustration. "He's missing."

*~*~*

Harry came to all of a sudden. He could only assume that someone had used a spell to awaken him. His forehead was itching like mad. Scratch itching – it was burning. It took him a while to realise it was his scar that was in fact burning. He gave it a rub, hoping it would go away. It didn't.

It didn't hurt that much. It was more irritating than anything else.

He heard someone snigger behind him. Harry pushed himself up onto his hands and knees quickly and spun himself around to try and find the person he had heard. He didn't have to look far.

Directly in front of him was the person – Harry couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman – dressed in black robes, a mask in front of their face.

A Death Eater.

Harry groaned out loud.

"Well, well, Mr Potter. You've gotten yourself into a spot of trouble this time, haven't you?" the person asked. From the voice, Harry was almost certain the person was in fact a man, a man who sounded remotely familiar.

Then it came to him.

Severus had told him his name was Avery.

The man he accidentally rammed into a tree two years ago.

He just hoped the man wasn't after too much revenge.

"It's a pity for you that I happen to like trouble," Harry said before he thought it through.

Avery just grinned at him. "Witty even when your life is on the line." The man spun around and looked behind him into the darkness. "Pettigrew," he said in an unfriendly tone.

The man who Harry had seen in Hogwarts earlier that evening, the one who changed from Weasley's rat into a man, walked forward. Harry noticed that the man didn't seem very confident. The Boy Who Lived swore he knew the name Pettigrew.

He nearly gasped out loud when it came to him.

Peter Pettigrew, his parent's secret keeper. He had framed Harry's godfather and had gotten him locked up in Azkaban for nothing. He looked into the eyes of Pettigrew and gave him a look of utter loathing. He saw Peter flinch. 

"You scum," Harry said in a deadly whisper. "You complete, utter sc-"

"Shut up if you know what's good for you!" Avery snapped, his wand pointed at Harry.

The dark haired boy stayed silent, but carried on glaring at Pettigrew. Avery gave Peter a grin. 

"He doesn't like you much, does he?"

Peter didn't answer.

Harry couldn't see anymore Death Eaters. "This it?" he asked. "Only took two of you to come and get me? I wouldn't under estimate me if I were you."

Avery crouched down in front of Harry. "Why would I be afraid of an eleven year old?"

"A-Avery?"

"What Pettigrew?" Avery said with annoyance.

"Shouldn't we be t-taking him to o-our M-Master?" the man stuttered a little. 

"We wouldn't want to anger him, would we?" Avery said. He hauled Harry to his feet and shoved something into his hand.

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel as the portkey dumped him onto the floor. As far as Harry could tell, he was in the forbidden forest. The burning of his scar was steadily getting worse. He heard Avery and Pettigrew apparate nearby. He then felt himself being dragged to his feet again. Harry tripped a good dozen times before he was thrown to the floor, straight into a wet patch of leaves.

Harry pulled a face. "You couldn't have thrown me into a nice dry patch, could you?"

Avery didn't answer him. The man was now stood nearly stock still. So was Pettigrew. Then as if on cue, they both bowed right to the floor, on their hands and knees. Harry heard a stick snap in front of him. He looked up sharply. 

The man in front of him was stood with his back to Harry. At least Harry was sure it was the back of a man, but the back of his head had a face.

"Harry Potter," it whispered. 

The face was truly hideous. Glaring red eyes were eyeing Harry was fascination. Its face was nearly pure white, with only slits for nostrils. Harry would have said it look very like a snake, but then that would be insulting to snakes.

His scar burned even more fiercely now. Harry winced and put a hand to his forehead, giving it another rub.

"See what you have made me become?" it said. "Not even able to live unless I share another's body, but this is where you come in Potter. You see, you are going to help bring me back to my original self."

Harry sat frozen on the spot, as if he had been petrified. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give the man – thing – in front of him the satisfaction. 

The face laughed. "Do you not remember me Potter? After all, the last time you saw me you were a year old."

Realisation dawned in Harry's face. The man stood in front of him was none other than Voldemort himself. At least the voice was.

The face then lost all humour and it growled at the Boy Who Lived. "You see Potter," it began. "There's a potion and it requires your blood."

That was all Harry need to snap him out of his fear. He jumped to his feet and ran off, faster than he had ever run before. The two Death Eaters were shocked at the sudden movement and just stared after the boy.

"Idiots!" Voldemort snarled. "After him!"

Avery jumped to his feet first. "_Stupefy!"_ he roared. The curse missed Harry by inches. 

The dark haired boy sped up, not knowing if he was going deeper into the forest or was running closer to Hogwarts. 

"_Stupefy!"_ the curse came again, this time missing Harry by miles.

Harry kept running. He was thankful for all the practice he had gotten from running away from Dudley now. He could finally thank his cousin for something. Harry saw the distant lights ahead of him and pushed himself harder.

"_Crucio!"_ Avery yelled.

Harry stopped at the sound of the curse and spun around. Lifting his palm out in front of him, the curse hit the blue shield that had formed and bounced back towards Avery. The Death Eater jumped out of the way and rolled to the ground. Avery yelled the same curse again as Pettigrew did at the same time. Harry held out his hand again, but as the first curse bounced off the shield, the blue magic disappeared, letting the second curse hit him.

The Boy Who Lived had never felt so much pain in his life. It felt like his very bones were on fire. Everything hurt as if someone was ramming millions of knives into him. His head felt like it was going to split open at any moment. Then it stopped. Harry noticed that somehow, during the last three seconds, he had ended up on the floor and he couldn't bring himself to get up.

Harry heard Avery laugh. "What does it feel like to lose, Potter?"

Harry gritted his teeth and looked up. "Who says I've lost?"

Avery growled and spat out, "_Abscindo!"_

Harry felt something sharp cut his cheek. He then felt something drip down his face. He rubbed a hand against his cheek then looked at it. His fingertips were lined with blood. He gave Avery a glare.

Pettigrew came up beside the other Death Eater and gave the boy a smirk. A smirk that didn't really look like it should belong on his face. "You can't resist the Dark Lord. Your parents tried and look what happened to them."

"Bastard!" Harry spat out. Harry rarely swore, but he felt the moment called for it.

Harry heard rustling behind him. A voice shouted _'stupefy'_ and Avery went down. Pettigrew turned back into his rat form and scuttled away. Harry didn't have time to catch a glimpse of his rescuer before he surrendered to unconsciousness. 

~+~

_Abscindo – means something along the lines of to cut. _

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 15th November 2003_


	12. 12 And then it was November

**_Thanks to: The Shadow Bandit, SlythGrl18, azntgr01, athenakitty, Xirleb70, Sailor Grape, Nott, LunaWolf, DaughterofDeath, MarsMoonStar, Dir en Grey, rulerofthecows, Pip3, Lirael2, MedNar, DracozChik, jordan, TsukiBlue, Otaku Freak, Honor, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Morbid Mind, Simple Confusion, Shadow Adams, MiakaChan5._**

_I'm really sorry this has taken so long, I was completely stuck. This chapter is really just answering all the questions that cropped up from the last chapter's cliffy. It's a pretty boring chapter, with a bit of comic relief. It's a little bit shorter as well, but I left as though I was dragging it on, so I stopped short. _

_Some Stats for you. I'm on the favourite authors list of ten people. I'd like to hug all of them *smiles* The story itself is 91 pages long in Word with Times New Roman font size 12 and is 36, 293 words long without the author notes. God I do ramble on a lot don't I. Anyway on with the story._
    
    ~+~

**

Chapter Twelve – And then it was November.

**

It was still dark outside when Harry opened his eyes once more. A quick look around made Harry realise he was in the hospital wing, back at Hogwarts. That meant the last voice he heard was indeed someone who had come to save him. The fact that he knew the voice all but sealed it. The very same figure was sat in the chair next to the bed, asleep.

Harry smiled faintly. Severus was ok after all. 

The Boy Who Lived was just about to fall back to sleep when he heard a rustling sound from the doorway. He cracked open one eye to see Dumbledore walking towards his bed. 

Harry inwardly groaned. He didn't particular want to see the Headmaster at that moment in time. He was tired, he ached and he was hungry. 

The Boy Who Lived gave the Headmaster a weird kind of look. By Harry's calculation it had to be about four in the morning. He just shook his head clear and gave the Headmaster a tight smile. 

"Ah, morning Harry," Dumbledore greeted.

"Morning, sir," Harry replied. He heard some footsteps echo down the corridor outside the hospital wing. As the footsteps died away, Harry spoke once more. "Sir, what happened when I reached the end of the forest?" he asked. 

"You should thank Severus for that, Harry," Dumbledore began. "He had the idea that somehow Death Eaters had gotten into the castle…"

"It was Pettigrew," Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore gave Harry a sombre look. "Are you positive?"

Harry slowly nodded. "At least that's what Avery kept calling the other man anyway."

Dumbledore stroked his bread while he thought. "I shall ask Mr. Avery about that lately."

"You have Avery then?" Harry asked, glad that at least one of the Death Eaters had been caught.

"Yes. Severus stunned him before he could get away."

"What about Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley is perfectly fine. He was just stunned. He's now back in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry gave a small nod.

Dumbledore leaned a little closer to the dark haired boy. 

"What happened in the forest, Harry?" he asked.

Harry hesitated a little before he spoke. "Voldemort was there. He said he wanted to use my blood for a potion to bring him back to his original self, so I ran off." Harry felt a little bit like a coward when he said this, but there was a little voice in his head that told him that he couldn't have done anything else.

Dumbledore gave a thoughtful nod. 

"If it helps any sir, Voldemort was occupying someone else's body. Well, more precisely the back of someone's head. I didn't see who the person was."

"Just what I was afraid of," Dumbledore murmured more to himself than to Harry. "Well Harry, I shall take my leave. You are excused from lessons later today." As Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing, he spoke again. "You can open your eyes now Severus."

Harry heard a muttered curse from his Head of House's direction. The Boy Who Lived smiled. "Doesn't miss a trick, does he?" he said.

"No," Severus mumbled.

"You heard everything I told him." It wasn't a question.

"The Headmaster is rather loud when he wants to be," Severus answered with a small smile.

"I wasn't roaming around outside the castle, you know?" Harry said quickly, nearly tripping over his words. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You don't believe me, do you? I bet you think I went looking for trouble?" Harry asked rather sulky. "Ask Weasley. His stupid pet rat was really Pettigrew."

Severus was shocked into silence for a few minutes. Eventually he spoke once again. "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore this?"

"Because he probably already knows. Stupid git always knows what goes on in the castle," Harry mumbled.

"Harry," the Potions Master warned.

"What?" Harry asked abruptly.

Severus shook his head. "Never mind."

"Where's my wand?" Harry asked rather suddenly. "I didn't have it with me when Pettigrew stunned me because I was looking for it."

"Draco found it on your bed," Severus said in a somewhat amused tone.

Harry smacked himself on the forehead. "Why did I leave it there? I always take it everywhere with me…"

"One can only wonder."

Harry looked up slowly at his Head of House. "Look, I know I'm a stupid idiot, alright? No need to remind me."

Severus gave a small chuckle and ruffled Harry's hair up. "Get some rest."

Harry did just that.

*~*~*

The Boy Who Lived woke again some hours later to someone poking him repeatedly in the side. He tried to ignore whoever was poking him, but the agitation began to grow. 

"If you don't stop poking me in the next few seconds," Harry growled out, "I will curse you with so many hexes you won't know what's hit you."

"Sorry Harry," said a mumbled voice. 

Harry knew that voice. He cracked an eye open to see Draco and Blaise hanging over him, each of them grinning their heads off. Draco poked the Boy Who Lived once more for good measure. 

Harry gave him a glare. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just gone twelve. Lunch time," Blaise answered. "What the hell happened to you last night?"

Harry pushed himself up on the bed. "Oh you know, the normal thing. You're walking down a corridor and an animagus rat jumps you and you end up being taken to a man who's housing Voldemort's spirit. Just your average Halloween night at Hogwarts."

Both the boys winced as Harry mentioned Voldemort's name. 

"You saw him then?" Draco asked with a small waver in his voice.

"Saw him? He spoke to me," Harry said. "He mentioned that he wanted my blood to make a potion to bring him back to his original self."

Blaise's eyes widened. "I heard my dad talking about that before I left for Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Blaise. "Really?"

"Yeah," Blaise continued. "He was talking to a bloke named Avery, I think."

"He was there last night. Him and Pettigrew," Harry spat the last name out.

"Pettigrew?" Draco said with a gleam in his eye. "Mother was right then."

Harry nodded. 

Blaise looked puzzled. "Didn't Pettigrew get murdered years ago?"

"He was meant to have had, but he staged it to make out he had been killed then ran off. Of course it makes sense now. He'd get away easily if he's an animagus," Draco said. 

"So Black didn't do anything wrong?" Harry said slowly.

"I told you he didn't," Draco said in a smug tone.

"You told me your mother didn't think he had done it," Harry stated.

"Same thing."

Harry smiled. "What am I going to do with you, Draco?"

"I suppose you'll dump me in the lake about half way through second year," Draco said casually with a grin as he took a Chocolate Frog off the bedside table.

Blaise shook his head. "I'd say he'll dump you by Christmas."

Draco glared and threw the empty Chocolate Frog packet at Blaise's head. It hit the light brown haired Slytherin on the head and bounced onto the floor.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Blaise gave Draco a smile and picked the empty packet up and threw it back. It hit Draco dead in the chest and once again fell to the floor. Draco went to pick it up again.

"Why don't you just stop now?" Harry interrupted, sensing Draco was going to once again throw the packet.

Draco ignored his friend and threw the packet at Blaise, only for it to be caught by Harry out of mid-air. The dark haired boy took the Chocolate Frog card out of the packet and threw the packet itself in the bin at the side of the bed. "Oh look, you got Daisy Dodderidge."

"Hey! Give me that! I haven't got her!" Draco protested.

Harry gave him a smirk. "Tough, you shouldn't have thrown it."

Blaise just laughed at the pair of them.

*~*~*

**_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED REPORTED TO BE STILL LIVING_**

****_ A Daily Prophet exclusive can reveal that You Know Who was last reported to be seen in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts School. Rumour has it that on Halloween night, which was only two days ago, our very own Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, was kidnapped from the very grounds of Hogwarts, only to turn up safe a few hours later. _

_ Albus Dumbledore was available for comment. He said, "You Know Who was indeed seen near the grounds of Hogwarts."_

_ Minister of Magic, Fudge, claimed that the sighting is just a false alarm. "We have little to go on, only the word of an eleven year-old boy. Investigations will continue, but there is little cause for alarm."_

Harry threw the paper across the table. It just happened to hit Pansy in the chest. She glared at the dark haired boy. 

"Watch it!" she growled.

Harry just gave her a look that bluntly told her that he didn't really care what she thought. He took his anger out on his sausage. 

"I hope Voldemort goes and bites Fudge on the arse," Harry said sulkily, once again stabbing his sausage.

"What has the sausage ever done to you, Harry?" Blaise asked, giving the sausage a mournful look.

"And bite Fudge on the arse?" Draco put in. "Where do you come up with these things?"

Harry sighed. "It's a figure of speech, Draco," he told the blonde boy. "Maybe I should send Fudge a Howler."

Millicent chuckled. "That'd be rather funny to see: Fudge scared out of his wits when an Eleven year old starts shouting at him. He would be scared too, wimp."

"Maybe add a dungbomb in it too," Blaise said cheerily. "Someone should really be there to take a picture."

Harry snorted as he took a bite of his abused sausage. "How did he ever get voted for Minister of Magic?"

Draco shrugged. "It only happened last year sometime, didn't it?"

Millicent nodded. "They never did have a vote because Fudge was the only candidate. That just explains everything."

"I could do a better job than him," Blaise announced. 

"Of course you could Blaise," Millicent answered mockingly.

"I'll have you know I'd be the best damn Minister ever, Millie."

Millicent leaned her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands. "Really? So tell me Blaise, what would you do first?"

"Pass an act to make teachers give less Homework of course and more holidays," Blaise said with a grin. 

Everyone near the pair started to chuckle into their hands. "Just as I though, Blaise," Millicent said amusedly.

Harry tuned everyone else out as he thought. He had a feeling that the Minister would never fully admit that Voldemort would eventually come back. Hell, if he was Minister, he didn't think he would either having heard about the terror Voldemort had caused last time around. There would be a time for believing it eventually, but Harry really didn't see Fudge believing it at all. 

And that frustrated him to no end.

Maybe if people were prepared, it wouldn't be as bad as last time. Maybe.

Harry's brain was still working overtime, trying to think what kind of potion could restore a person's spirit back to their body. He wasn't any closer than he was yesterday. He really did hate the library though. Madam Pince was always looking his way, as if she thought that he would run into the restricted section the minute her back was turned. 

Maybe he could get Draco to look for him. He was way better at Potions than Harry was.

Harry sighed. He was just glad today was a Saturday. He didn't think he'd have been able to get much work done today.

He turned to look at Draco. "You written to your Mother yet?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "Haven't had time."

"C'mon, we'll go and do it now. I need to get my mind off what happen at Halloween," Harry said as he stood up. 

The two boys went outside and walked close to the Owlery before sitting themselves on the ground. Draco fished a piece of parchment and a quill out of his pocket. He began to write rather quickly, but neatly. He stopped after a while. "Shall I mention Halloween?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Sev has probably already told her anyway."

"Probably," Draco murmured. He then carried on writing the letter. When he had finished, he read it through.

_Dear Mother,_

_ Sorry I haven't written to you before now, School has been a little more demanding than either Harry or I thought it would be. _ (Harry, who was reading over Draco's shoulder, snorted at this)_ We're both in Slytherin, as Sev has probably already told you._

_ Hogwarts has been enjoyable so far. Harry is still hopeless at Potions._ (Harry tried to protest about this, but realised Draco was right)_ Lockhart is an annoying person. He never teaches us anything. You can even ask Harry if it is true or not if you don't believe me. He looks like the kind of person to run a mile if he saw a golden snidget. _

_ I'll write again soon. I'm just assuming that Sev is telling you everything that's going on at Hogwarts. I don't want to repeat what you already know. Sorry the letter isn't very long._

_ Draco._

"Aw, c'mon Draco. Where's the 'miss you'?" Harry teased.

Draco growled at him and began to fold the letter up. Harry stopped him.

"Ask if we can stay here for Christmas," the dark haired boy said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I want to look in the Library without Pince staring at me."

Draco sighed, but asked in his letter anyway. "If we don't go home she'll probably come here."

Harry nodded. 

"Look what we have here. The Death Eater in training," a voice interrupted them both.

The Boy Who Lived looked up to see Malkin stood in front of him. The Gryffindor was on his own for a change. He looked as though he was going to the Owlery himself.

"What do you want Malkin?" Draco asked neutrally.

"Nothing much," Malkin said with a smirk. "Just wondered what lies the 'Boy Who Lived' was sprouting off now."

"Malkin, why don't you just piss off before I make you," Harry said without any malice though he was thoroughly irritated on the inside.

"I bet you stunned Ron last night, didn't you. It was all just a ploy to get out the castle and speak to the rest of the Death Eaters. Then you make up a story about being kidnap. It all fits," Malkin said smugly.

Harry's hand twitched towards his wand. "I'm warning you Malkin."

"I bet you wouldn't know what curse to use anyway," Malkin taunted.

Harry, who was just about on the end of his tether, gave Malkin a glare and pointed his wand at him. _"Furnunculus!"_

Malkin screamed as boils began to cover his body. The Gryffindor ran off nearly tripping over himself without another word. 

Draco sniggered. "You should do that more often."

Harry smiled. "You know, I should. That made me feel a hell of a lot better." He then frowned. "It'll come back and bite me in the arse though."

He was right. A few minutes later Malkin came back outside, uncursed, with Professor McGonagall following him. Harry sighed.

"You know it was worth it really," Draco said while giving the dark haired boy a nudge in the ribs.

Harry smiled. "He really was annoying, wasn't he?"

Draco just nodded. 

"There he is!" Harry heard Malkin shout. "He hexed me while I was just walking past."

Draco jumped up off the group. "Don't bloody lie!"

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly. 

"Well he's lying!" Draco protested. 

"Mr Potter?" McGonagall turned to Harry.

"I did hex him Professor, but he was calling me a Death Eater in training," Harry said truthfully, not seeing any other way to get out of any trouble anyway.

McGonagall gave the dark haired boy a sharp nod. She looked at Malkin then back at Harry. "You can both have detention-"

"But Professor!" Malkin interrupted. 

"No buts," McGonagall said firmly. "Report to me tomorrow night at six and not a minute later. Understood?"

Malkin gave a sulky nod.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

The Professor then walked away. Malkin gave Harry a glare.

"That'll teach you, you tell tailing git," Harry spat at the plump boy. 

Malkin just huffed and walked off. The Boy Who Lived just watched him go.

"Oh, I can see detention is going to be a lot of fun tomorrow night," Harry said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Draco replied.

~+~

_ Leatrix Malfoy ~ 24th November 2003_


	13. 13 Detention, Pranks and Peeves

**_Thanks to: SlythCat19, athenakitty, Pip3, zaraky, MarsMoonStars, Simple Confusion, Lisha, Retvizan, MedNar, Dir en Grey, jordan, Starr Light1, azntgr01, Nott, mog, Dreamgirl4, Madam Moony, Lunawolf, Serpent of Light, Dracozchick, Dea Liberty, Akuma-sama, SlytherinAtHeart and Dragenphly._**

**_Byproduct_****_ of Evil:__ I know Dumbledore doesn't say 'You Know Who', but I doubt the Daily Prophet would actually write Voldemort. I debated about that for ages and decided against writing Voldemort. I did have a reason for it._**

_I'm sooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I decided I was going to leave it a little longer till I updated this time because I need a bit of time to get my plot together. Then I ended up getting writer's block for this chapter, then I decided to write more of my Draco/Harry (the next chapter is well on the way to being complete btw about 1000 words left) then I decided I should write a Final Fantasy VII one shot because I've been neglecting FF7 a little too much (I used to write FF7 fics before I started Harry Potter ones) But no worries, I'm here now, aren't I?_

_(If anyone cares http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~lindz(take all the spaces out the url) is my ff.net profile for all the Final Fantasy VII fics I've done. I wanted to separate my HP fics from my FF& ones so I made a new ff.net profile hence Leatrix Malfoy was born. *takes a bow*)_

_Without further ado here's chapter 13._

~+~

**Chapter Thirteen – Detention, Pranks and Peeves**

****

****

"Harry," Draco began as he and Harry were sat on their respective beds in their dorm room. "We still haven't pranked Peeves yet."

"You know, I knew there was something we'd forgotten," Harry said.

"Peeves?" Blaise said amusedly from the doorway, having just walked in. "I knew you two were insane but this just tops everything."

Harry smirked. "Aw c'mon, we can prank Peeves, right Draco?"

"Absolutely," Draco agreed. "In fact, we can prank Peeves a thousand times better than he could anyone else."

"Yeah. Good luck in trying to either wet through, use spells on or trick him," Blaise said, counting off each idea with his fingers. 

"You can use spells on ghosts," Draco protested. "Just not ordinary spells."

"Oh do tell," Blaise looked intrigued now. "You know some dark arts?"

Harry smiled now. "I remember that one spell…" He stopped and looked at Draco. Draco suddenly caught what the dark haired boy was on about.

"Oh, that spell," he said.

"What spell?" Blaise asked.

Harry touched his nose a few times. "Never you mind."

Blaise sulked. "Fine, don't tell me then."

"It'll be good," Draco said. "We promise."

Blaise still sulked. "I don't see why I have to wait."

"It'll be more fun if you wait," Harry said.

"You know I suck at waiting."

"You suck at other things too," Draco sniggered.

Blaise gave Draco a friendly shove "Shut up," he shouted while laughing.

Harry sighed while he glanced at his watch. "Great, detention with Malkin in half an hour."

Blaise snapped out of his brooding mood and laughed. "I'm glad I'm not you right now."

Harry glared at his friend then looked at Draco. "C'mon, I'm going to find Peeves."

Peeves wasn't that hard to find, especially since he was causing havoc at the time. The poltergeist was just about to drop water balloons over an unsuspecting second year, who had her back turned to the spirit.

Harry hid around a corner, Draco behind him, watching as the ghost levitated water balloons over the girl. Harry let out a cough and hid back behind the wall. Peeves looked around, letting the water balloons fall to the ground, away from the girl. 

The small second year shrieked at the noise and ran off with the rest of her friends. Peeves instantly made himself appear invisible. Harry swore as he saw the ghost disappear. A few minutes later, Peeves' head appeared through the wall, just above Harry's head. The dark haired boy caught the flash of white almost immediately and stepped away from the wall.

"Ickle firsties?" the poltergeist asked as the rest of his body followed him out the wall.

Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Peeves. "Just call it payback, Peeves," he said.

"We don't like being on the receiving end of a joke," Harry added. 

"Peeves can tell Filch about ickle firsties using magic in the corridors," Peeves said with a huge grin on his face.

"But Peeves wouldn't do that and Filch wouldn't believe you," Draco said with a smirk.

Peeves seemed to think about this for a few moments before deciding to fly away.

"I don't think so," Harry said loudly. "_Lemures adstringo!_" The blue light hit the poltergeist dead on.

Peeves seemed to freeze for a moment before his transparent white self appeared to curl up into a ball. The white ball shivered in the midair for a little while then shot off towards the ceiling, bounced off it and shot off towards the ground, bounced off that and kept bouncing against the walls all the way down the corridor and out of sight.

Harry couldn't deny that it felt good to use that spell on Peeves, especially a spell a first shouldn't have been able to do, a dark spell at that. Frankly, Harry couldn't see why the spell was classed as dark anyway.

Harry cracked Draco a smile. "That worked better than I thought it would."

The blonde haired Slytherin, who had been laughing loudly since Peeves curled up into a ball, paused to try and breathe. "I don't think anyone could top that," he gasped out.

Blaise walked from where he was stood watching with a smirk on his face. "You were right, it was worth the wait."

*~*~*

Detention.

Harry hated that word. Well most children do, but Harry would protest that he hated the word more than any other child did.

He had no idea what to expect from Hogwarts detentions though. It was the first one he'd had after all and it was half way through November in his first term. Harry thought he'd done pretty well. At Primary school, he had ended up with detention on the first day of the first year that teachers were actually allowed to give after school detention in his school. 

It didn't matter that it was Dudley's fault that he had gotten one in the first place. Dudley had been taunting him, like always, when Harry decided he'd had enough so kicked him behind the knees to trip him up. Of course a teacher happened to appear at that exact moment. Dudley had just laughed at him.

If Harry had to pick a teacher to have detention with, McGonagall wouldn't be his first choice, but she wouldn't be his last either. Filch claimed top spot on that list. His first choice would probably Hagrid. The giant of a man seemed to like Harry quite a bit, always said hello if he saw the boy. 

Harry sighed and knocked on McGonagall's office door. He knew he was about five minutes early, but he wanted to appear before Malkin did, not fancying having a fight with the plump boy even before detention started. The Gryffindor had been glaring daggers at him all day. Harry had let Draco glare back; he just couldn't be bothered with the other boy.

As if on cue, the said boy appeared at the end of the long corridor. Why when you thought about someone did they always appear? Harry shook his head as McGonagall opened her office door. 

She glanced at Harry. "Where's Malkin?" she asked.

Harry pointed up the corridor as the boy walked closer. McGonagall peered out the doorway, took once glance at the Gryffindor then stepped out of her office, closing the door behind her. She beckoned both boys to follow her to her classroom. Once there, McGonagall transfigured three drawing pins into a bucket of water and two small scrubbing brushes. 

"The desks have been in need of a good clean for a while now. I thought I'd save the job for some unsuspecting first years," she said. Her lip twitched to the side just a little. 

Harry groaned. He should have known it would be something as nasty as cleaning desks.

"But Professor!" Malkin protested loudly. "You can't do that!"

"Just watch me Mr. Malkin. You are in detention because you have earned it and I will hear no more about the matter," McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes, Professor," Malkin mumbled.

"I'll be back in an hour to see how you are both fairing." With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"This is all your fault," Malkin spat as soon as he thought McGonagall had left hearing range.

"My fault?" Harry spat back with equal hatred. "If I recall you were the one who started throwing insults at me."

"How can they be insults if they're true?" Malkin said smugly.

"They're not true," Harry said with his teeth gritted together.

Malkin wagged his finger in front of the Slytherin. "No need to lie, Harry," he said with fake sweetness. 

"Just shut up, Malkin," Harry snarled as he picked up one of the brushes and dunked it in the soapy water. He began scrubbing the desk harshly; ignoring the insults the Gryffindor was throwing his way. That was until one small comment.

"What would your parents say if they found out you support their killer?"

Harry dropped the brush on the desk and whirled around to glare at Malkin.

"You have no right to talk about my parents," Harry said dangerously quiet.

"What's the matter?" Malkin said in a baby-like tone. "Does poor little orphan Potter miss his Mummy and Daddy?"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Gryffindor.

"Hey! You're not meant to have-"

"Do I look like I care?" Harry said as he spun his wand between his fingers.

Malkin gulped.

"Scared Malkin?" Harry asked. "I know enough hexes to make you fall flat on your back."

Harry could see Malkin swallow, but still the Gryffindor didn't back down. "You wish, Potter. I wouldn't be scared of you even if you had several Dementors backing you up."

"Of course you wouldn't. You wouldn't have time to be scared of me because the Dementors will already be taking care of that job," Harry said in reply with a little smirk.

The plump Gryffindor realised his mistake a little too late so resulted to snarling at the Boy Who Lived. "We'll see who's smirking when the world finds out what you really are."

"What? An eleven year old boy just trying to get by in school while having a mad man after him?" Harry decided to put his wand away knowing that cursing Malkin wouldn't get him anywhere but it'd earn him another detention.

"A mad man who you follow. He wouldn't kill his most faithful follower, would he?"

Harry scowled. "You know what? I don't really care what you think anymore. I've got better stuff than you to worry about." With that he picked the brush back up and began scrubbing once more.

Malkin stared at the other boy for a while before picking up his own brush. It wouldn't do to being trouble with McGonagall twice in two days.

*~*~*

When the detention had finished, Harry began to make his way back to the Slytherin common room. He had been wary of walking alone at night in the corridors of Hogwarts ever since Pettigrew had kidnapped him. He also carried his wand with him, even though the detention hadn't required it.

While he was walking down the last corridor before the common room, he heard a noise from behind him. A quiet shuffle of feet echoed along the passageway. Harry stopped and turned around, only to feel a wand pressed up against his neck.

"You'll never win, Potter," a quiet voice said right next to his ear. Harry didn't move. "You were just lucky at Halloween."

He couldn't see the boy who was talking to him because he was stood directly behind Harry. He was probably a seventh year; none of the Seventh years seemed to like Harry all that much. Weird considering that most of the older Gryffindors didn't mind Harry all that much. At least they didn't glare at him like most of the first year Gryffindors.

"So what if I was lucky?" Harry said. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

The wand poked into his neck a little harder. "No need to get smart, Potter."

"What? You want me to just stand here and take it then?" Harry snarled.

"Exactly," the voice said with a sarcastic sweetness. "The Dark Lord will kill you Potter, make no mistake."

"Isn't that Mrs. Norris?" Harry said in a conversational tone. Of course there was no cat in the corridor, but the other boy still looked. Harry spun around as soon as the pressure from the wand against his neck had receded.

He vaguely knew the boy in front of him. He had only caught him in the common room a few times. He fought hard to remember the boy's name. "Higgs."

Higgs grinned. "Maybe there's hope for you left, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but for now I'm going to bed."

The seventh year blocked his path. "Don't think so Potter."

Harry glared at the Slytherin boy. "What? You going to beat a little first year up? That's not at all sporting, you know?"

"Since when did Slytherins care about being 'sporting'?" Higgs said while folding his arms.

Harry had to admit Higgs had a point. He looked up at the older boy. "You're not going to do it."

"Why not?" Higgs snarled.

Harry grinned. "You'd have done it by now."

Higgs snarled. "Why you-"

A cough echoed down the corridor. Higgs turned around to come face to face with a stone faced Severus Snape. The seventh year gulped. 

"May I ask what you are doing out at this hour, Higgs?" Severus said in a quiet tone. Harry nearly chuckled.

"Making sure Harry got back from detention ok, sir," Higgs said rather quickly.

The Potions master eyed Higgs for a minute before looking at an amused Harry. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He turned back to Higgs and spoke. "Move along then. I don't expect to see any Slytherins doing something as idiotic as being out after curfew."

Higgs didn't wait for Snape to say anything else; he bolted towards the common room and mumbled the password, disappearing as soon as the wall opened.

"What did he say to you?" Severus asked as soon as the wall closed shut once more.

Harry gave a small shrug. "Nothing really." He gave Severus a quick glance before looking at the floor. "I bumped into him so he yelled at me some. My fault really." He didn't want to bother the Potions master with threats from immature boys.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy's obvious attempt at lying, but didn't press the subject. He just gave a nod and started off down the corridor. He came to a stop a few feet before a corner in the passageway. "You know where to come if anyone starts bothering you." He then left Harry's line of sight. 

The dark haired boy sighed. He knew for sure that he would get threaten again while he was at Hogwarts, probably more so once he had left the school. As long as Voldemort was around they'd always be people who hated Harry's very existence. 

Harry smiled a little. People's hatred hadn't stopped him before. It wouldn't now either.

~+~

_Lemures means ghost in Latin and adstringo means to compress. Sorry it's so short (it's about 600 words shorter than normal *hides behind her chair*), it seemed right to end it just there. I'll make up for it in the next chapter._

_~Leatrix Malfoy __– 18th December 2003_


	14. 14 Christmas Surprises

**_Thanks to: Indiana, Andromeda Snape-Malfoy, EmeraldKatsEyes, Ranchan17, death-resurrected, Agrona Taranis, JoKeR, MedNar, Dragenphly, Fallen Dragon, Simple Confusion, Lunawolf, Layce74, Athenakitty, azntgr01, Eriee, SlythCat19, TsukiBlue, MarsMoonStar, Dea Liberty._**

**_Lilybbee_****_: __yay__ someone else who lives in the boring __county__ of __Nottinghamshire__ lol. Glad you like the story.****_**

**_Elena:__ You'll learn more about Millicent later.. *hint hint*_**

_Sorry about this but updates will be pretty much this slow from now on. I need to find a job and get off my lazy arse so please don't think I've given up on the story when it takes a few weeks for the chapter to come out. I won't give up on the story I know how annoying it is to read a story that'll never finish._

_Quick Rant ahead: Anyone seen the new Peter Pan film yet? *dreamy sigh* Jason Isaacs just rocks, doesn't he? Love Actually is kool too, though Alan Rickman's character needs a good slap hehe. Only 5 months till PoA, damn, I hate waiting.. Anyway without further ado, here's chapter fourteen!_

~+~

**Chapter Fourteen – Christmas surprises and Library visits.**

Harry Potter was tired.

He kept having the same reoccurring dream. Maybe it would vary slightly from time to time, but the same type of thing would happen. Harry would be trapped somewhere, half the time he didn't know where he just knew he was trapped. Voldemort would appear, but he didn't look like how Harry remembered him from the meeting in the Forbidden Forest. 

He was human. Voldemort wasn't stuck on the back of somebody's head, he had his own body. Granted his face looked slightly skeleton-like, but he was still human. Thin black hair framed his face, which only served to give him more of a creep look. Dressed in black robes as if it was the middle of winter, he would look upon Harry with a smirk on his face, draw his wand, murmur a few words then a green light would engulf Harry's vision. That's when he would wake up.

He couldn't understand why he was dreaming of him now, a month after he had even seen Voldemort. Maybe it was just his paranoia kicking in after not hearing anything from Voldemort or his Death Eaters for the past month. Maybe Voldemort was somehow trying to get to him through dreams. Harry really had absolutely no idea.

After a week of the same dream he was really starting to get annoyed more than anything else. He'd snap at anyone who tried to ask him if he was alright. Everyone around him could tell something was wrong because Harry looked as tired as he felt.

Harry could see Draco glancing at him from the corner of his eye. He sighed. He really didn't want to keep shouting at his friends, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't snap himself out of the bad mood he seemed to be stuck in.

It didn't help that the night before he'd had another dream on top of the one he was already having. 

This dream wasn't very long. All Harry saw was a shadow of something moving through the corridor at the very bottom of the changing staircases. The same corridor Dumbledore had warned everyone away from at the beginning of term. Something would shriek loudly making Harry jump awake.

Harry didn't notice that his head seemed to be getting closer and closer to the table top and his dinner plate. He felt someone jab him in the side so he shot up, blinking tiredly. 

"Harry," he heard Millicent begin, "did you even sleep last night?"

"A bit," Harry mumbled.

"And a bit is?" the Slytherin girl asked.

Harry couldn't be bothered to work it out even though it wasn't much. "Went to sleep at like eleven and woke up at three. I couldn't get back to sleep after that."

"So that's four hours. No wonder you're so bloody tired," Draco remarked.

"Are you going to tell us what's keeping you awake?" Blaise asked. Somehow, Harry thought that Blaise only asked to keep himself in the conversation, but he could hear a faint interest in the words that were spoken. 

"No," Harry mumbled, his head slipping from the hand he had used to prop himself up.

Draco looked at him with a 'you-will-tell-me-soon-or-later' look. "Fair enough," were the words that actually came out of his mouth.

Harry sighed once more. "I'd rather not tell the whole world about my nightmares thanks. I'll tell you later."

"Why not now?" Blaise asked.

"Because all of Hogwarts would know in the morning," Harry snapped. He groaned as his rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry Blaise. I'm just tired."

"S'ok," Blaise mumbled as he went back to his food.

"Maybe I can steal a sleeping potion out the Hospital Wing or something?" Harry mused more to himself than anyone else.

"She'd notice," Millicent piped up. "I heard about a third year Gryffindor that tried and got caught."

"That's a Gryffindor," Draco added. "I bet a first year Slytherin could do better than a seventh year Gryffindor ever could."

"I'd like to see you try," Millicent dared with a glint in her eye.

Draco shifted in his seat. "Maybe next week sometime," he mumbled.

Millicent grinned in triumph and ate the last piece of her pie.

Harry accidentally looked at the head table and noticed Severus looking at him, a small trace of concern in his eyes. Harry dropped his fork onto his plate and stood up. His friends stared at him. "Want to find out or not?" he asked.

Draco seemed to notice why Harry had stood up so fast and rose from his seat as well, motioning Blaise and Millicent. They seemed to catch on pretty quickly. They all walked out the Great Hall and back to the Common Room.

Harry had pretty much gotten used to the seventh year Slytherins glaring at him by now. It seemed to rely up Millicent more than it did Harry himself. She'd always mutter things like 'they don't know him,' or 'they shouldn't judge before they know what it's like'. Harry had never asked what she meant because he was under the impression that he shouldn't really be listening to Millicent mumbling.

Since the boys couldn't sneak Millicent into the boy's dormitory, they settled for sitting themselves in a corner of the Common Room, away from anyone who might be eavesdropping. 

Harry's friends all looked at him with expecting eyes, so Harry just sighed and told them about his dreams. How he had been having the same one all week, how he was always trapped with Voldemort and how he always saw a green light.

"Avada Kedavra," Blaise whispered. "The killing curse, you know the thing he hit you with the first time."

"That's what it's called then?" Harry asked.

Blaise nodded. "It's an unforgivable. You can get looked up in Azkaban before you blink if you use one. I suppose the Dark Lord isn't too bothered about that though." 

"Maybe you keep having them because you feel trapped," Millicent suggested. "I mean, sorry to point this out to you, but he's after killing you isn't he? Maybe you feel trapped by it or something. I can't say I'm not surprised."

Harry blinked. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Millie, you've just made me feel a hell of a lot better."

Millicent looked puzzled. "I did?"

"She did?" Draco asked. "I'd have been depressed if she had said that to me."

"At least it's not Voldemort planting dreams in my mind or something like that," Harry said.

"He's got a point," Blaise added. "I'd be happier if that were me."

"What do you think Dumbledore is making the corridor at the bottom of the staircases forbidden for?" Harry asked abruptly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why? You've never been bothered about what was there before, why now?"

So Harry told them about the dream he'd had the night before. "I'm just stood in this corridor. I don't know how I know but it's 'that' corridor and then I hear this shrieking from a shadow in a corner, then I wake up."

Draco's other eyebrow rose to join the other. "What kind of shrieking?"

"Horrible, really high pitched. Any louder I'd probably burst an eardrum."

"Maybe that's paranoia?" Millicent questioned.

"I dunno," Harry said with a sigh. "What if there is something down there?"

"Why do we care exactly?" Blaise said. "I mean, I don't."

"All you care about is what you're gonna wear in the morning," Harry said smugly. 

"Hey! Draco is worse than me!" Blaise protested, pointing at the said boy.

"True," Harry muttered.

"Hey!" the blonde Slytherin yelled with a glare.

"Oh do shut up," Millicent said in a bored tone, looking at her fingernail like Pansy always seemed to do. "We don't need another argument about clothes."

Blaise and Draco sat in a huff while Harry tapped his chin with his index finger, thinking hard about what could be so secret, or dangerous, that Dumbledore would keep from the rest of the school.

"Maybe Sev knows?" Draco asked seeing his friend still thinking about the subject.

"Doubt it. Dumbledore doesn't tell him much. He said so himself." Harry said moodily.

Surprisingly, the subject was left alone after that, but not forgotten.

*~*~*

The Christmas holidays crept up upon Hogwarts soon enough. Harry and Draco were stopping at school, but as Draco said she would, Narcissa was coming to Hogwarts on Christmas Eve. 

"Something about not leaving Sev on his own. As if he'd be on his own, he has us," Draco had said the first day of the holidays.

"Maybe she's lonely herself. I mean, it'd be her first Christmas on her own, wouldn't it?" Harry said.

Draco nodded. 

Millicent had gone home to her parents, who were stopping with her grandparents. She had said several times that she really didn't want to go, but she still went anyway. Blaise had also gone but to his older brother's house, saying he really couldn't stand being around his Mother all holiday.

Of course, the two boys would miss their friends, but they had other things to think about. Harry was planning to all but raid the restricted section to see what type of potion could bring Voldemort back to his original state. He'd been waiting since Halloween, but could search any sooner because he didn't want to be caught. The less people in the castle, the easier it would be to search undetected.

They both decided to wait until after Christmas Day. Narcissa would probably be hovering around for a good portion of that day and was going home that night. Harry only hoped that there was a Christmas present that would make searching the restricted section of the library easier.

He got his wish.

On Christmas morning, Harry found himself holding up the half transparent cloak up in the air. He cocked an eyebrow towards Severus, who seemed to be restraining a scowl.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Draco practically screamed. "Who's it from?"

"Doesn't say," Harry said with a slight frown.

"Dumbledore," Severus supplied. "You're Father had one, it's probably his and the Headmaster was probably holding it for you." Harry could tell that the Potions Master didn't really like the idea of Harry having the cloak. 

"Suppose it'll be good for hiding if Death Eaters storm the castle," Harry said, hopefully giving Severus a reason not to take the cloak away.

The Head of Slytherin seemed to accept the idea.

"They're really rare, aren't they Mother?" Draco asked.

Narcissa seemed rather amused with the present. "Hmm, a very well made one at that."

Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "We can use this instead of that stupid invisibility spell we used near the beginning of term."

Harry nearly grinned. Anything was better than walking around naked, even if they were invisible at the time.

The rest of Christmas day went quickly. The two Slytherins parted ways with Draco's Mother and all but ran back to the Slytherin dorms to retrieve the cloak before disappearing off to the library. 

The cloak was big enough to easily fit both Harry and Draco underneath it, although it dragged along the floor. Draco had a hard time trying not to stand on the fabric. Harry seemed to have enough common sense to pick it up off the floor, making sure it was still covering his feet. He was biting back laughter as Draco tripped up for the third time. The blonde Slytherin looked at Harry, saw what he was doing with the cloak and glared.

"You could have told me," he spat.

"More fun not to," Harry grinned. 

Eventually, they both made it to the library. Madam Pince thankfully wasn't there. It was well past curfew anyway.

Harry clicked open the latch of the restricted section door and peered in. The restricted section of the Hogwarts library looked ten times gloomier than the rest of it. Harry noticed that some of the books were even moving on the shelves. He made a specially note to keep away from them. 

Draco poked at one of them. It began shaking more rapidly. He pulled his hand away from it. After that it completely stopped. 

The raven haired Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you always go for the moving books?" he asked.

Draco grinned wryly. "They're always better than the still ones."

"Says you," Harry mumbled as he pulled a book of the shelf and began giving it a quick scan. Draco soon followed suit picking up a book of his own. 

For hours they searched the restricted section with little difficulty. That was until Harry picked up a large black and silver book from the bottom shelf. He carefully placed it on the floor and opened it.

It let out the loudest blood-curdling scream Harry had ever heard. Both of the boys jumped at the noise. Finally snapping out of his stupor a few seconds later, Harry slammed the book closed, but it kept on screaming. 

Hearing footsteps, Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak, grasped hold of Draco's wrist and threw the cloak over them both just as Filch walked into the library, Mrs. Norris walking in front of him.

The cat came to a stop a few feet in front of the two boys and stared straight at Harry. The raven haired boy gulped. It was as if the cat could see straight through the cloak. At least Filch couldn't. The caretaker took a quick glance down the isle they were hiding down and carried on walking. 

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until then. The latch on the restricted section clicked shut as Filch left the library, thinking that the culprit had already done so. Harry removed the cloak from himself and Draco.

Draco sighed. "We're never gonna find what we're looking for," he said in a defeated tone. 

"Not with that kinda attitude we're not," Harry said in a bit of a huff. He was fed up with looking too, but he really wanted to know what kind of spell Voldemort was planning to use to bring him back to his original form that would require Harry's own blood.

"But Harry!" Draco began to whine. "It's two in the morning and I need beauty sleep."

"You'd need to sleep for the rest of your life then," Harry said jokingly. The only response he got from Draco was a glare. "Go if you want, I'm not."

Draco grudgingly said back down on the floor and began flicking through the books once more. Harry soon followed. 

It was around an hour later when Harry eventually found a paragraph that was relevant to what he was looking for.

_'Returning a banished person back to life is one of the most demanding spells in the history of Dark Magic. Requires three of the following:_

_The blood of the one responsible for the banishing, whether the banishing itself was intentional or not. (This ingredient is essential)_

_The bone of the deceased parent of the banished. _

_The flesh of the person willing to bring back the banished. It would require this person to perform the spell._

_A precious item that belongs to the banished or someone close to them. _

_The birth charm of the banished. (A cherished stone charmed at a person's birth that keeps that person's identity. Is usually kept by the person's parents until the person's marriage ceremony)'_

"I found something!" Harry said in an excited voice.

Draco dropped the book he was looking at and walked over to look over Harry's shoulder. After Draco had read the paragraph, he spoke. "The killing curse must have banished him instead of killing him. I mean, it rebound off you, so it probably wasn't at full power when it hit him."

"Makes sense," Harry said slowly. "So as long as he doesn't get my blood, he won't be able to come back."

Draco grinned. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

The two boys all but stumbled off to bed after that, being long after three in the morning. Since it was the school holidays, no one would miss them much the next morning. 

Draco didn't say anything to Harry as they both entered the dorm. He just changed himself into his pyjamas, fell on the bed and fell to sleep straight away. Harry however, wasn't that tired anymore.

The words from the book kept echoing in his head. He knew, without a doubt, that Voldemort was planning to use that spell. He'd probably get someone as wimpy as Pettigrew to give up his flesh. Harry shuddered. He could just imagine Pettigrew whimpering as he cut off a finger or a toe or something like that, Voldemort laughing the entire time.

That was an image that could put someone off sleep for quite a while. 

Harry sighed. He really felt like having a temper tantrum, screaming 'what the hell did I do to him in the first place?' until he was raw in the throat. Why couldn't he be after Malkin or someone equally annoying? Life just wasn't fair in the slightest. 

He really would give anything to have no Voldemort in the world. Sometimes he wished that his parents had never been killed. He soon squashed that thought down when he realised he'd probably have never known Severus like he did if his parents were still alive. He might not even been in Slytherin. He could do the Gryffindor courage thing pretty well if he said so himself. He shuddered at the thought of being best friends with Stuart Malkin, of all people. Sure, Draco could be a little arrogant at times, a little self centred, but he was still his best friend. 

Life still wasn't fair though. Eleven year olds didn't normally have Dark Lords after them, but Harry Potter would never be just a normal eleven year old. 

Harry hated that. At least he could get peace when he was at Muggle School. So everyone looked at him like he had some disease or something, at least he wasn't goggled at. He hated that more than anything. 

Harry still couldn't sleep. He finally gave up any hope of sleeping that night at all and grabbed his invisibility cloak and sneaked out the dorm, being careful not to wake anyone up. He found himself walking nearer and nearer to where the changing staircases were. He supposed that it couldn't hurt to see if he could see anything down the corridor that Dumbledore had forbidden all students to go down. The Forbidden forest wasn't that scary and students weren't supposed to go their either.

He made his way to the banister that looked over that very corridor. Everything was incredible quiet. Harry couldn't even hear the torches flickering along the walls. All of a sudden, Harry saw a pair of deep red eyes glaring at him from a shadow in the corridor. The thing's eyes seemed to widen a little. As it did, it let out the loudest, ear-piecing wail Harry had ever heard from a creature. 

Harry then saw a club come out of nowhere. He tried to jump out of the way, but the club came crashing down on the banister where Harry was stood. It destroyed the banister and Harry found himself hanging off the ledge. Harry had never been so scared in his life, even when staring Voldemort straight in the face, even though that came a close second. He really should have listened to Blaise about not caring what was down the corridor. He could feel his grip slipping from the ledge he was holding on to. He tried to get a better grip, but couldn't. Soon enough, Harry felt his fingertips slip from the edge.

Then the raven haired Slytherin fell.

~+~

_Needed a cliffhanger. *grins* Haven't had one of them for a while, have I? I'll try not to keep you all hanging for long._

_~Leatrix Malfoy __– 11th January 2004_


	15. 15 The Forbidden Corridor

**_Thanks to: Lunawolf, LadyLilyPotter, SlytherinAtHeart, Ranchan17, Athenakitty, Laura, mystic fire demon, ironic-humour, azntgr01, Mare, Slimpun, Dragenphly, MarsMoonStar, bigstu, Serpent of Light, Pip3, Calimora and Dea Liberty. _**

**_Animegirlmika_****_ – __The shield Harry can conjure can only repel magic so that's why he didn't use that. He didn't use a spell because he would have had to hold on to the ledge with one hand and he's not strong enough to do that. Remember he's only eleven so being scared would have something to do with it too. He's not perfect and can't think of everything. Plus six feet isn't that much and it'd take you less than a second to fall that distance so there wasn't enough time. Hermione might come back into it, nothing definite yet. Other houses will come into it. This is going to be a huge story going on right to the end of fourth year so be patient. _**

_Because I couldn't leave you all hanging for that long, I tired my hardest to get this out before the end of the week, it just happened to be done today so it's still early by my own schedule hehe. See, I can write chapters in 4 days when I try really hard. There will be a longer gap after this though since there isn't really a cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter. I'm aiming for the end of the month but there's nothing concrete about that. _

_I want to thank the 73 people who have author alert watch on me because it makes me incredibility happy that at least 73 people want to read more of my stories. THANK YOU I'd kiss you all but I don't think the computer would allow it lol. _

_Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Without further ado, here's it is!_

~+~

**Chapter Fifteen – The Forbidden Corridor.**

Lucky for Harry, the ground was only a little over six feet below him. The drop stung the bottom of his feet a little, but that was the last thing he was thinking about since he had a seven foot Troll after him.

He knew the last thing he should do was stand still, common sense told him that, but he'd never seen a troll in his life. Quite frankly, he would be glad if he didn't see one ever again.

It had to be one of the ugliest creatures, ever. The picture in the book he was studying from in Defence Against the Dark Arts really didn't do it justice. It was even uglier. It had rough grey skin which was wrinkly in places, especially around its neck. This Troll had deep red eyes that Harry swore grew brighter and brighter the longer it was chasing him. 

Since when did Trolls have glowing red eyes?

Of course, Harry couldn't exactly sit down and ponder that for the moment. 

The club came crashing down on the spot Harry was stood just moments before. The Troll shrieked again and raised the club to try and hit Harry again. The raven haired Slytherin silently wondered if any of the teachers had heard the screeching. Several detentions would definitely be better than getting killed. 

Annoyingly enough, there weren't any stairs on this level to the floor above. Harry really wanted to curse the founders at this point. He couldn't understand why someone would build a corridor no one could get to in a conventional way. 

Harry ducked just in time to see the club whistle past the top of his head. 

_Duh, Harry said to himself, _use magic you... you... self-absorbed prick._ Great, now he was calling himself names._

Pointing the wand at his feet he said the first spell he could think of. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He didn't move from the spot. He growled at his feet, shoved the wand in his pocket and pointed his palm towards his feet instead. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" He said it with more enthusiasm this time around. _

He lifted a few feet off the ground. Now if only he could direct himself to the ledge he had fallen from...

Before he could, the club came swinging at him once more. Seeing nothing else he could do, Harry waited until it was close enough and grabbed hold of the wooden log. 

The Troll looked confused for a few minutes, trying in vain to figure out where the person he was chasing had gone. It soon found Harry and gave his club a good shake. The Slytherin muttered under his breath to cancel the spell he had used on himself before and fished his wand out of his pocket again. 

Pointing the piece of wood at the Troll he shouted, "_Stupefy!_" Unfortunately, his spell wasn't strong enough to have the effect he wanted. The Troll just looked confused for a few seconds and scratched its head.

Harry glared at the Troll. "Great, just great. He's me thinking I was going to get murdered by Voldemort but no, all it took was a Mountain Troll!"

The Troll picked the boy up by his ankle and shook him about a little. It gave him a sniff and shrieked some more. 

Harry closed his eyes slowly. _Maybe I can knock it out or something, he though. He snapped his eyes back open and spotted a large piece of rock that had fallen from the floor above. Once again he pointed his palm forward and shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" _

The rock hovered off the floor slowly. Harry blocked out the shrieking the Troll was making and floated the rock over the Troll's head. He then cancelled the spell. The rock hit the Troll on the head with an almighty crack. It blinked a few times then its eyes rolled to the back of its head and it collapsed to the floor, dropping Harry with it. 

Harry turned himself in the air so he landed on all fours instead of on his head. "Ow," he muttered, pushing himself up to his knees. "When Dumbledore says not to go down a corridor, don't go down it Harry," he berated himself.

After working out a way to climb back up to the floor above, Harry stumbled back to the Slytherin Common Room. He was a little worse for wear. His hands and knees were a little scuffed up, his black hair was dusted with little pieces of stone and his robe had a huge rip at the front. 

The raven haired Slytherin noticed Draco sat in one of the chairs in the Common Room. The blonde stood up and walked towards his friend.

"Where've you been?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what's down that corridor now," Harry mumbled. He noticed his hands were shaking a little.

A faint flicker of concern crossed Draco's face. "You look like crap."

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically. "Next time I run into a Troll I'll ask it not to rip my cloak."

Draco paled slightly. "A Troll? Dumbledore let a Troll in Hogwarts?"

"Well it certainly wasn't a Niffler," Harry mumbled, letting himself fall into a chair. "It had red eyes too."

"Trolls don't have red eyes," Draco told him.

"Try telling the Troll that." Harry paused. "Scratch that. It's kind of knocked out at the moment."

Draco was impressed. "You knocked it out?"

Harry nodded. "Hmm. I don't think I'll go looking for a Troll in the near future though. They're as ugly as Malkin is."

This caused Draco to grin. "That's pretty ugly then." Harry didn't answer him. Draco looked at his friend to find him sleeping peacefully in the chair. Draco just shook his head with amusement and returned to reading the book he had been looking at before Harry had walked in.

*~*~*

Harry awoke a few hours later to someone poking him in his ribs. He rubbed his eyes wearily and blinked a few times until his vision cleared. Draco was sat in the chair next to him, an amused look on his face.

"Know anything about the broken banister near the staircases?" he asked, knowing full well that Harry did know.

The raven haired Slytherin groaned.

"Dumbledore reckons the Troll just went bonkers during the night so you're in the clear," the blonde reassured his friend.

"He actually said in front of the school that there was a Troll down there then?" Harry asked.

"Well... No, I eavesdropped. He was talking to McGonagall. At breakfast he said that it was really old anyway, must have fallen away during the night."

Harry scoffed. "That's the worst excuse ever."

"I know that, you know that, but Dumbledore thinks students don't ever question him," Draco said.

"Except Slytherins," Harry grinned.

"Except Slytherins."

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. "I wonder what the Troll is guarding?" he mumbled.

Draco paled. "No way are we going to have a look."

"Aww c'mon! Where's you sense of adventure?" Harry complained.

"I left it in my other robe," Draco muttered as he began to walk off.

"Well put your other robe on then!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and left his friend in the Common Room.

"Know any ways to kill a Troll?" Harry shouted to Draco to see if the other boy would reply. He didn't. He spoke more quietly to himself, "I wonder if eavesdropping will do any good?"

*~*~*

Later on that night, Draco found himself under the invisibility cloak once more with Harry. Of course the blonde Slytherin was doing nothing but moan about being dragged along, but Harry was used to it by now. You don't grow up with someone for over two years and not know what they are like. 

"Why are you so set on knowing anyway?" Draco asked after he had ceased his mumbling.

"Wouldn't you want to know if it was something that Voldemort needed to bring himself back?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Draco grudgingly agreed, "but I swear, you get more and more Gryffindor-like each day."

Harry stopped walking. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," he asked clearly amused.

"Insult, definitely an insult," Draco said with a grin.

"Git," Harry said half-heartedly. "Now-"

"Shush! I can hear someone coming," Draco said in a loud whisper. 

The two boys pressed themselves into the wall so no one would walk into them and waited for the person to walk past.

As the footsteps neared, Harry could tell there were two sets instead of one. He peered around the corner and saw Professor McGonagall walking with the Headmaster himself. Harry nearly grinned. The exact person he was looking for was nearby and talking for that matter.

"Whatever do you think made that Troll go out of control last night, Headmaster?" McGonagall began.

"Probably just restless, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly. It was said in such a way that Harry thought Dumbledore doubted his own words. "There was no sign of anyone being down there and no one could venture down there accidentally in any case."

"Are you sure it's safe to keep," McGonagall paused and looked around her briefly, as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "_That thing_ here in the school?"

"I couldn't think of a safer place, Minerva." Dumbledore came to a stop just before the corner. Harry, feeling slightly self-conscious pressed himself against the wall a little more. He really didn't feel invisible at the moment and he didn't like that feeling. "Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain."

"Yes, but is it safe enough Headmaster?"

"Couldn't tell you," Dumbledore said before smiling and beginning his walking once more. They turned down the corridor opposite the one Harry and Draco were standing in. "We just have to hope that the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself do not attack Hogwarts for it."

"What makes you think he won't?" Minerva asked.

"It's not an essential item that he needs. There are other ways to go around what he wants to achieve, that item is just one of the five in which he requires three." The Headmaster answered as they moved out of hearing range. 

As soon as they were gone, Harry pulled the cloak away from himself and Draco. "So it's either Voldemort's birth charm or a precious item of his," Harry said coming to a conclusion.

Draco nodded. "Well it can't be your blood, because that would be gross.-" Harry interrupted with a 'Hey!' "-I doubt they'd have a bone from his parents and they really can't have the flesh of all of his Death Eaters down there; that would be gross too."

"I think that's definitely enough information to stop us going down that corridor to find out," Harry murmured.

Draco grinned. "Where's that Gryffindor courage you had gone?" he said with a laugh.

"It took off when I remembered what that Troll was like and I will be a very happy chappie if I never ever see it again," Harry mumbled.

*~*~*

The Christmas Holidays were soon over and all the children that were away for the break were arriving back on the train. Harry and Draco were sat in the Slytherin Common room when Blaise and Millicent came into the room via the sliding wall. They both looked happy to be back.

Blaise fell onto the only sofa in the room and put a hand over his forehead. "I hate Christmas," he proclaimed.

"Had to visit your Mother then?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the cow had the nerve to be all happy and dandy, like nothing had ever happened."

Harry was very confused at this point and it showed on his face. Blaise caught the look.

"Oh, you have no idea what I'm going on about, do you?" he said. Harry just shook his head and Blaise continued. "My Mother was a... DE but my Dad wasn't. She left when I was only a few months old without a word to Dad. He didn't agree with her being one." He gave a shrugged. "She never saw me again until a few years before Hogwarts. Once my Dad told me what she did, I hated her. My Dad died a few months before we started Hogwarts so I ended up living with my older Brother who's twenty. Suddenly she wants to be in my life again." He then folded his arms in a sulk.

It took Harry a few seconds to realise that Blaise had shorten Death Eater to DE in case anyone was listening in. Harry didn't know exactly what to say so he didn't say anything.

"What about you Millicent?" Draco said a few minutes later. "What did you do?"

Millicent just shrugged. "Nothing really. Mother and Father were snapping at each other like always, especially on Christmas Day. I spent a lot of it with my cousin, which wasn't that fun. There's only so much you can do with a five year old."

"So we all had crappy Christmases then?" Blaise said.

"I wouldn't say crap," Harry said with a grin and proceeded to tell them everything he and Draco had done over the holidays, leaving nothing out.

When Harry had finished, Draco butting in when Harry had missed a little out of his story, Blaise made a low whistle. "You found out what you wanted to then," he stated.

"So he needs you..." Millicent trailed off.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "He can't do anything without me."

"Dumbledore won't let him get you," Blaise said. 

"Didn't stop him on Halloween, did it?" Harry said a little sarcastically.

"He obviously didn't know then," Draco added. "Blaise is right. No matter what you do, Dumbledore will always protect you. He won't want the Dark Lord to win, will he?"

Harry didn't answer, but he knew Draco was right. If Dumbledore didn't protect him because of who he was, he would protect him to stop Voldemort from winning a war which hadn't even started yet.

"It's time for dinner," Blaise said breaking the silence. "Anyone coming?"

Draco stood up to leave. Just as Harry made to do so, he took a glance at Millicent. She was sat staring into space. He silently wondered what had happened over Christmas to make her like this. He had never known Millicent to be the kind of person that spaced out.

"I'll follow you in a bit," Harry said. Millicent didn't even react to any of the talking so Harry safely assumed that she wasn't listening.

Draco took one look at Harry, shrugged and made for the sliding wall. Blaise followed.

"Millie?" Harry asked making the girl jump from her retrieve.

"Harry?" she said in a toneless voice.

"What happened over Christmas?"

She froze, staring at the fireplace they were sat in front of. "Nothing," she answered after a while.

"Something must have happened. You don't normally space out like you have been doing most of the time you've been sat in here."

Millicent turned to look at him. "Nothing happened," she said sternly.

"Except you're parents bickering. What were they fighting about?" he asked.

"Nothing just stupid petty things like who's going to set the table."

"I thought you had house-elves?" Harry asked.

Millicent cringed sensing her mistake. She stood up and glared at Harry. "It's none of your business!"

"I just want to help Mill. I don't like it when you're not happy because you're my friend," he explained.

Millicent sat back down again. "Mother is thinking of leaving," she said hesitantly once again staring back at the fireplace. "I want to go with my Mother, but my Father won't let me. They've been arguing about it all holiday." She said all this in a dull tone, which made Harry wonder if she was telling him everything. He didn't push her for anymore information though. He didn't want to ruin her trust for him.

"When is she leaving?" Harry asked, thinking of nothing else he could say.

Millicent shrugged. "I hate my Father, you know. I really want to go with Mum, but I'm frightened of... that my Father will stop me."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "If you keep thinking about this all term you'll become a state. You won't see them again till summer now, will you?" he asked.

"No."

"Try not to worry about it," Harry said with a smile. "You'll only see them about two months of the year for the next seven years and then you can leave home anyway."

Millicent smiled. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Draco's rubbing off on you," she teased. 

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "Just what I need."

"I think I need that dinner now," Millicent said standing up. She smiled a little and started walking to the sliding wall. "Coming?"

"Yeah, just hang on a minute. "Harry quickly packed all his books away into his bag, ran to the door of his dorm and threw the book bag to the bottom of his bed. He left the room before he even saw it land. He held his arm out to Millicent. "Would you care to be assorted to dinner?"

"Of course kind sir," Millicent said playing the part. She took hold of Harry's arm and they both walked out the Common room.

~+~

_~Leatrix Malfoy __– 15th January 2004_


	16. 16 Gryffindor Common Room

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who's reading and isn't reviewing (I honestly don't mind that you're not, because I'm useless at reviewing, trust me)_**

_I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm full on job hunting at the moment. I've had two interviews in the last week and a hand full of applications that I'm still waiting for responses from. Chapters might come faster once I get a job lol. _

_And Happy Valentine's Day *chokes* Sorry I'm one of the grouches that's hates it, since I didn't get any cards or anything. I've probably only had one card in my life, *cries*_

_And with my rant over and done with, here's chapter 16, which is more of a filler chapter than anything else. Fun in the Gryffies common room! It's a tiny bit shorter too *hopes everyone doesn't hit her* not by much mind you(like 200 words shorter)  but I got fed up of filling the chapter with mindless crap *hides* _

~+~

**Chapter Sixteen – ****Gryffindor********Tower******

"What?" Harry asked the Headmaster in a sharp tone. He knew he shouldn't have really spoken to the Headmaster in such a way, but the way his eyes were twinkling and what he had actually asked Harry to do were a little too much for Harry to take.

"I would like you to stay with the Weasley family during the summer," Dumbledore said in an overly happy tone.

"But Ron hates me," Harry argued back knowing it was a weak argument to begin with.

"I'm sure Mr Weasley doesn't-"

"He does. He glares at me all the time," Harry said.

"I'm sure one he gets to know you he'll be a good friend," Dumbledore pressed on.

"He wouldn't see past the fact I'm a Slytherin, Headmaster," Harry said quietly. "Not that I want him as a friend anyway. I would never know when he would turn around and stab me in the back."

"I'm-"

"I'm not going," the raven haired Slytherin said firmly. "You can't make me." Harry winced at how childish he sounded, but he would do anything to stay away from the Weasley household, even though the twins, that were a few years above him in Gryffindor, didn't seem too back. "I like staying with Severus."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected.

"He's Severus to me Headmaster, always will be. He's been more of a dad for the past two years than my Uncle had ever been." Harry couldn't remember a time at the Dursley's where he had laughed in the presence of his Aunt or Uncle. He had done it once and had gotten glared at. It didn't really matter now since they were no longer alive to keep him unhappy.

"You would be much safer at the Weasley's," the Headmaster said to break the uneasy silence that had fallen upon them.

"I've been safe at Snape Manor for the last two years. How come it's not safe anymore?" Harry asked.

"If Voldemort…" The headmaster paused to glance at Harry's reaction to the name. Harry didn't even flinch; he knew a name wasn't going to hurt him. "… finds out you are staying at Snape Manor, it would be incredibly easy for him to walk in and kidnap you."

"And staying at the Weasley's would be different, why?" The Headmaster was really beginning to annoy Harry now. "Why are we talking about this now anyway? It's only February. They could all keel over before the summer."

"Protection wards would be placed on the Weasley house, Harry. I cannot give you that type of protection at Snape Manor."

"He protected me once from Death Eaters, he can do it again. Can I go? I'm expected in Potions right about now," Harry asked, drawing the conversation to a close.

"You will leave the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley's at the end of June Mr Potter," Dumbledore said rather coldly.

Harry inwardly smirked as he jumped off his chair and walked towards the door. "You're not my Magical Guardian, Headmaster. You can't do anything without Miss Black's consent." Harry nearly cheered out loud at the slightly drop in the Headmaster's face. "Didn't she tell you? She applied during last summer and got confirmation back just last week. She wrote to tell me this morning." Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and said, "I don't want to go to the Weasley's. You asked once, I said no. What makes you think I'd change my mind, especially now after seeing what lovely Ronald Weasley is like? He wouldn't spend the whole summer with a Slytherin, especially me. He thinks I'm a traitor to the Wizarding world."

With that Harry walked out the door, not wanting to know what Dumbledore would say in retaliation.

He slipped into the Potion's classroom after everyone else had entered. Severus was already stood at the front of the room and made it quiet obvious that he was ignoring the fact Harry had walked in late, which made the Gryffindors bristle.

"What did he want?" Draco whispered into his ear from beside him.

"Tried to make me stay at Weasel's house during the summer, yet again," Harry said referring to the time Dumbledore had tried during his first few months at Snape Manor.

"Does he ever give up?" Draco hissed quietly.

"He will now. I told him about the letter I received this morning." Harry saw Draco grin out of the corner of his eye. "He can't make me do anything." He returned Draco's grin, dumping the first of his ingredient into the cauldron in front of him.

"Erm, Harry? It was supposed to be bezoar first not armadillo bile," Draco said as soon as the armadillo bile fell into the cauldron.

"Now you tell me," Harry grumbled. "Do I need to move anytime soon?"

"You've got about five minutes tops I'd think. Enough time to call Sev over to stop it."

Harry slowly put his hand up, grumbling the entire time.

*~*~*

Just over a week after the small confrontation with the Headmaster, Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office, trying his hardest not to break out into a full out grin. He absently rubbed the knuckles on his right hand while he was listening to Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you know why you're here, Mr Potter?" the aging man asked.

Harry coughed into his hand to smother a laugh. Removing his hand, he said, "I hit Ronald Weasley, Sir, but in my defence he was going to hit me first."

Harry could almost hear the Headmaster sigh. "That does not mean you should hit him back."

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to let him hit me?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm merely thinking you should avoid confrontations with him so no fight can start," Dumbledore said.

"And this comes from the man who wanted me to spend summer with him," Harry mumbled under his breath. In a louder voice, he said, "He's not that easy to avoid. I have most of my lessons with him, unfortunately."

"Simply ignore him."

"He won't let me ignore him," Harry said in a weary tone. "Neither will Malkin. How come you're only talking to me about this?"

"I will be having exactly the same conversation with Mr Weasley once Madam Pomfrey has fixed his broken jaw."

Harry did laugh this time, trying once again to hide it with a cough, although this time it wasn't as successful. He saw Dumbledore looking at him with a frown and tried to stop. He cleared his throat one last time and covered his grin with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry Sir, but Weasley really deserved it. He was calling me a blood traitor and that my parents would hate me. I don't like people talking like that."

"Still, Mr Potter, fighting in Hogwarts is prohibited, just like in normal Muggle schools."

"Can I just hex him next time then?" Harry said trying to joke with the Headmaster. Dumbledore frowned. "I was kidding you know," the Slytherin said hastily. He really didn't want to be in detention for the rest of the year.

"Indeed," was all Dumbledore murmured.

"Sir, can you just give me detention so I can go?" Harry asked.

"Why are you under the impression that you have received detention?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he was insane. "Huh? Didn't I just have a fight with someone? Last time I looked you get punished for fighting."

"I don't see this as punishment myself, but you may…" Dumbledore then proceeded to tell Harry just what was expected of him.

*~*~*

"He what?" Draco asked rather loudly, causing the rest of the common room to stare at him.

"He said," Harry began with a clenched jaw, "I have to spend my evenings in Gryffindor tower, from the end of dinner until curfew starting tonight for a week."

"Ouch," Blaise mumbled while continuing with his homework.

"Blaise took the words right out of my mouth," Millicent commented, looking up from her own homework.

"I didn't think people were allowed in other houses common rooms?" Draco asked.

"Apparently, Dumbledore is making this the exception," Harry grumbled. "Excuse the pun, but he's tossing me into the lion's den. I have a feeling a real lion's den would be less painful."

"Probably," Blaise said. "At least it would be a quick death with real lions."

Harry dropped into the chair next to Draco. "Draco, if I don't come out of this alive you can have everything in my trunk."

"Even your cloak," Draco said with an enthusiastic grin, the stopped at the glare that was being sent his way. "Aw c'mon Harry. What I really meant was… stuff it you ain't coming back alive."

Harry continued to glare. "You're supposed to make me feel better."

"You should learn to punch Weasley when a Professor isn't looking," Millicent told him.

"What's the fun in that?" Draco piped up.

Millicent blinked. "Are you trying to get your best friend expelled?"

"Well, I'd better go and get myself ready for a riveting night with the Gryffies. You'll all pray for me, won't you?" Harry said.

"I would, but I'm not religious," Blaise commented as he slammed his book shut.

"Someone out there hates me," Harry mumbled.

"Weasley hates you, so does Malkin and pretty much all of the Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord and…"

"I get it," Harry said shortly, cutting Blaise off. He gave the brown haired boy a glare before storming out of the common room.

It took him nearly half an hour to find the Gryffindor common room. He had remembered half way there that he had no idea where it was. After asking Nearly Headless Nick, who just happened to passing by at the right time, Harry finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He coughed loudly to gain the portrait's attention.

"Yes dear?" the woman in the picture asked.

"Erm… Dumbledore sent me. I'm supposed to stay in there-" he pointed towards the portrait doorway, "- until curfew, every night for the next week."

"So you're our guest Slytherin then?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Yes," Harry said glumly.

"Oh do cheer up dear, Ron and Stuart are not even inside anyway," she said with a smile.

Harry perked up a bit. "Really?"

"Really." With that, the portrait opened and Harry stepped inside.

The Gryffindor common room was pretty much empty, beside the small group of fourth years off in one corner and a first year Harry recognised as Hermione Granger, who was sat on her own next to the open fireplace. The entire room looked at him as the portrait closed. Harry looked down at his feet and made his way to sit near the fire, since the fourth years were all out glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" the brown haired girl asked as Harry sat down.

"Punishment," Harry mumbled. "Thank god Weasel's not here." He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"I heard about you hitting him," Hermione said with a small smile on her face.

Harry opened his eyes and caught the smile. "It was rather fun actually."

"I can imagine," she giggled then hastily stopped. "I shouldn't be talking about my housemates like that."

"Why not? I talk about Blaise like that all the time, to his face even," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione giggled again. "You're not too bad for a Slytherin, you know?"

Harry gave Hermione a smile and shrugged a little. "I only get on with about ten people in Slytherin. The rest either look like they want to kill me or don't look at me because it might get them killed. Not that I mind that much."

Hermione looked a little shocked. "You don't mind? How can you not mind?"

Harry shrugged again. "I never had friends until I met Draco when I was nine. My cousin wouldn't let me have friends. He always was a bullying git."

The brown haired girl gave him an understanding nod. "Some girls at the Muggle School I used to go to would pick on me because I read too much, but at least I still had a friend."

"Like I told you, it doesn't bother me. I'm just glad I don't have to live at Privet Drive anymore. It's not as if I was wanted there." Harry saw the uneasy look Hermione was giving him and changed the subject. "So, what's your favourite lesson then?"

Hermione smiled and proceeded to tell him she like Transfiguration best.

*~*~*

The next night came by rather quickly and Harry found himself once again sat in the Gryffindor common room. He found Hermione once again sat by the fireplace and they carried on their conversation from the night before.

"What did you think when you got your Hogwarts letter, being a Muggle-born and all?" Harry asked her.

Hermione went onto talk about how she felt.

The next night was pretty much the same, until an hour before he had to leave. Malkin and Weasley walked into the common room and glared as soon as they spotted the raven haired Slytherin.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, snake?" Malkin hissed.

"Professor Dumbledore is making me stay in here every evening all week," Harry drawled. "You'd know that if you'd actually been in the common room."

Malkin took a step forward. "You shouldn't be where you're not wanted."

"I'm wanted, right Hermione?" Harry asked the girl beside him. He didn't really want to involve her but it was the only thing he could think of to get Malkin off his back. Except for that fact that he could punch him, but he really didn't want to get into trouble again.

"R-right," Hermione stuttered.

"No one asked you Granger," Malkin glared.

"I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to look after their own?" Harry asked while staring at the fireplace.

"Granger might as well be in Ravenclaw the amount of time she reads," Malkin said in a casual tone.

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes, Malkin. She's obviously in Gryffindor for a reason."

"And your in Slytherin for a reason," The plump boy grinned. "Everyone's waiting for you to slip up and admit you're a Death Eater."

"What would Voldemort want with an eleven year old Death Eater?" Harry asked slightly amused. "I don't think he's quite that insane."

"Shut up!" Malkin shouted. 

Harry turned to Hermione. "He's not a very good sport when he's losing, is he?"

Hermione stifled a giggling behind her hand. 

"Look Malkin, if you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Deal?" Harry said, looking at the male Gryffindor once more.

"I wouldn't agree with him," Weasley said in a low voice from behind the other boy, "He'll curse you in the back when you're not looking."

"Weasley," Harry said, starting to get very annoyed with the situation, "I only hit you because you were going to hit me first."

"You shouldn't have insulted me!" Weasley yelled.

"You shouldn't have insulted me first," the raven haired boy said, trying to not to lose his temper.

"C'mon, let's go," Malkin mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the boy's dormitory stairs. Weasley gave the other boy a disbelieving look. Giving Harry one last glare, he followed Malkin up the stairs.

Harry left the Gryffindor common room soon afterwards, bumping straight into Dumbledore as he walked near the Great Hall.

"Ah, Harry. There you are," the Headmaster said as he saw the Slytherin.

"Yes Sir?" Harry asked, wanting nothing more but to fall on his bed and sleep.

"I believe that you have served your punishment enough. You no longer have to visit the Gryffindor common room-" Harry muttered 'thank god' under his breath, but Dumbledore didn't seem to hear, -"I assume you did learn something?"

"Of course Sir." _That Malkin and Weasley are still gits._

"Off to bed with you then." With that, Dumbledore walked away.

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore really did have a habit of appearing at the weirdest of times.

When he entered the Slytherin common room, Draco, Blaise and Millicent were still sat around a small table in the corner of the room, exactly where he had left them.

"What you all doing?" Harry asked.  

"Homework," came three tired replies in unison.

"Have fun with the Gryffies?" Draco asked.

"Granger isn't that bad. Malkin and Weasley showed up tonight though. I think I might have gotten Malkin to stop picking fights. We'll see once we next see him," Harry replied.

"What did you say to him?" Blaise asked interestedly. 

"I just told him we'd leave him alone if he left us alone. Is that chocolate?" Harry asked pointing to the biscuit on the table. Without waiting for a reply, he snatched it up and ate it in one bite.

"Doubt it will work," Millicent commented.

"We'll see," Harry responded.

~+~

_~Leatrix Malfoy __– 14th February 2004_


	17. 17 Chaser

A/N: I ended up apologising every time I update lately, so I'm just going to stop. I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you all for probably just over a week. I did a cliff-hanger at the end of the chapter so I promise not to keep you all hanging for long, if I can help it. I have to ask, has anyone seen the new POA trailer, because I think the ending is absolutely hilarious. "You foul, loathsome little cockroach." *punch* The punch is so much better than a slap. As much as I love Draco he deserved that. *giggles* So much better than the book's way...I though that was good when I read it.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.  
  
~+~  
  
Chapter Seventeen – Chaser  
  
"Doesn't things seem a little too quiet to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Severus answered in reply.  
  
It was just after the Easter Holidays. The Deatheaters had been especially quiet for several months now and that fact was driving Harry around the bend. The raven haired Slytherin had gotten into a habit of asking Severus every other day, subtly of course, if he knew anything. Every other day, Harry had gotten the same reply.  
  
"Of course you know what I mean," Harry said. "Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"You really have a habit of trying to find out things you shouldn't know."  
  
Harry grinned. "It's who I am."  
  
Severus smiled grimly. "And it will probably get you into a whole lot of trouble one day."  
  
"Not if I don't get caught."  
  
"Just wait."  
  
The room went silent after that. Harry seemed to want to ask the Potions Master something, but sat there biting his lip instead.  
  
"Spit it out," Severus said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry tried to ask innocently.  
  
"Just ask me what you were debating about asking."  
  
Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke. "Would you do anything for the greater good?"  
  
Severus stared at the glass of water he was holding. "Like what?"  
  
The raven haired Slytherin tapped on the table top while he thought of a way to re-word his earlier question. "Erm... lie, cheat and sneak around to eventually... win?"  
  
"You mean like become a Death Eater to eventually end up killing the Dark Lord?" Severus asked with a small smirk.  
  
Harry gulped. "Maybe..."  
  
"You wouldn't think about doing that, would you?" the Head of Slytherin asked sternly. "There are better ways than to do that."  
  
"Maybe it would cause less damage that way," Harry muttered.  
  
"Not to you."  
  
Harry carried on tapping on the table.  
  
"Don't even consider it."  
  
"Why not?" Harry snapped. "He wouldn't suspect that way."  
  
"He's had followers betray him before. He isn't stupid," Severus said.  
  
"What can we do then?"  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
Harry shook his head as he stood up from his chair. "I should go. Curfew was hours ago."  
  
"Remember what I said, Harry," Severus spoke as Harry walked out the door.  
  
"Maybe I will, Maybe I won't," Harry mumbled to himself when he had shut the door to.  
  
Harry honestly thought that if he had to sacrifice himself in order to bring some kind of peace to the world, however temporary it might be would be worth it; even if it meant being a spy. He had to admit that Severus was also right in a way. There was no way he'd be able to be a Deatheater without Voldemort watching him closely in case he was a spy, which he would be. There was no way that he would follow Voldemort willingly.  
  
He was so lost in thought he nearly missed the fake wall that lead to the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
"What would you do?" Harry asked Draco as soon as he walked into the Common room.  
  
Draco blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Harry sighed and dropped himself on the sofa next to the blonde. "Would you do anything, and I mean anything, for the greater good?"  
  
"No," Draco said after a few minutes. "I mean I probably wouldn't kill myself or do something completely degrading."  
  
"Blaise?" Harry asked the brown haired boy sat across from him.  
  
"Same," Blaise mumbled, burying himself in the book he was reading once more.  
  
"What's up with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exams," Millicent answered him. She was sat on a chair near Blaise, currently chewing her fingernails.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that," Draco said slightly disgustedly.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want, pretty boy," the girl said with a grin.  
  
"Exams aren't for another five weeks," Harry said.  
  
"Try telling him that," Draco said.  
  
With a sigh, Harry turned to Millicent. "Millie?"  
  
Millicent began tapping her newly chew fingernails on her knee while looking thoughtful. "Yes."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"I would," she said quite firmly. "If it was for good..."  
  
"Depends on what your view of good is," Blaise interrupted.  
  
Millicent looked at Blaise coolly. "I suppose it does."  
  
With that, the conversion abruptly died and the four Slytherins began, or carried on in Blaise's case, doing their homework.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What crawled up Flint's arse and died?" Draco commented as the four Slytherin first years watched Marcus Flint walk up and down the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, whispering to people as he went, his face getting sourer by the minute.  
  
"Quidditch," Blaise answered as if it was all that was needed.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked.  
  
Millicent sighed as she looked at Blaise. "Pucey burnt his hands in Potions so he can't play the last match against Hufflepuff. Flint's trying to find someone to replace him and by the lucks of it isn't having much luck."  
  
"Oi, firsties!" Flint called from a few seats away.  
  
"What can we do for you on this fine day Mar-"  
  
"Do stop sucking up Draco," Harry interrupted, seeing the smirk forming on the blonde's face. "What do you want Marcus?"  
  
"Can any of you throw a Quaffle and ride a broom at the same time?" Marcus asked.  
  
"You mean be a Chaser?" Millicent asked in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah that," Marcus, totally unaware of the girl's annoyance.  
  
"Harry can," Blaise piped up, sticking his tongue out at Draco.  
  
"I can," Draco all but shouted out.  
  
"Harry's better," Blaise argued.  
  
"Harry can answer for himself," Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Draco can do it, it means more to him."  
  
Draco looked at the table then back at Harry. "You're better off asking Harry. Chaser's my worst position." He sent a quick smile towards Harry, who smiled back.  
  
"I can play a bit," Harry told Marcus.  
  
Blaise scoffed. "A bit? I've seen you practicing on the Quidditch pitch when you think no one's watching. A bit is an understatement. He can play well enough to replace Pucey."  
  
Marcus' eyes seemed to light up at that. "So you'll play then?"  
  
"I've never-"  
  
"That's great! I'll see you at practice in the morning. The match is this weekend," Marcus said grinning. He all but skipped down the aisle and out the Hall.  
  
"- Played a match before," Harry finished. The raven haired Slytherin looked at Draco. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning was every bit as bad as Harry thought it would be, and more. Flint had been impressed for the whole of ten seconds before he started making the team train like they had never trained before.  
  
Harry felt weird playing Chaser. Sure, he could play Chaser as well as anyone, but he had always been more comfortable finding the snitch. He was willing to play Chaser if it meant playing for the house team. It made him forget about all his Voldemort trouble for a while.  
  
During a ten minute break, Harry flew down near to where Marcus was standing. "Did you ask if I could play?" Harry asked the Quidditch Captain.  
  
Marcus nodded. "Snape said he had to ask Dumbledore, but the Muggle-loving fool said yes anyway. Snape says you have a broom at home?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not a new one, it's a Comet 260."  
  
"It's better than these things the school calls brooms. They must be at least twenty years old," Marcus grumbled. "Any chance you could get it before Saturday?"  
  
"I can ask Snape nicely, though he should since he'll want us to win," Harry said with a grin. Marcus looked slightly puzzled. "I live with him," Harry clarified.  
  
"Oh yeah," Marcus said. He then clapped his hands sharply and whistled with his fingers in his mouth. "Break's over!" With a groan, the remaining six Quidditch players flew back into the air.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The weekend finally rolled around. The match verves Hufflepuff was their last match of the season. The final game would be in a few weeks between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Flint was forever complaining about that match because there was no way either team would be winning the Quidditch cup anyway. It was between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  
  
This just made Harry even more nervous. He supposed that since there were three Chasers he could just keep out of the way, but he didn't think Flint would like that much.  
  
The raven haired boy was sat poking at his breakfast a few hours before the match, when he felt someone sit next to him.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to make me eat because I can't," Harry said still staring at his plate.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco said with a smirk. "Regretting it now?"  
  
"This is all your fault," Harry said, directing a glare at the blonde.  
  
"My fault?" Draco said flatly. "Of course it is."  
  
Harry grinned. "So you're admitting to it then?"  
  
Draco proceeded to band his head against the table none too lightly. He was still doing so when Millicent came and sat down across from the two boys.  
  
"What is the matter with him?" she asked.  
  
"He's just getting used to the fact that it's his fault if I get flattened by a Bludger today."  
  
Draco looked up and glared at his friend. "Yes, yes that's why I'm banging my head against the table," he said sarcastically.  
  
"See?" Harry pointed out; taking a few nibbles out of the piece of toast he was holding.  
  
Millicent smirked a little. "It's too early in a morning for Draco to be outsmarted."  
  
All Draco did in reply was throw a bread roll at her.  
  
By eleven o'clock, the whole school was outside in the stands. The Slytherin Quidditch team were stood just off the pitch, waiting for the Hufflepuff team to come out of the changing rooms.  
  
"So," Flint began when he had the team's attention, "We need to be fifty points in front before Higgs catches the Snitch. You two-"He pointed to the Beaters, "- Try and take out their Seeker. Bletchley-"He nodded at the Slytherin Keeper, "- Let anything in and I'll kill you."  
  
Harry saw that Flint was deadly serious about his threat. The raven haired boy couldn't help but notice the glares that were being sent his way by Higgs. He had a ridiculous urge to stick his tongue out at the Slytherin Seeker, but restrained himself.  
  
"Potter, I am going to have to hurt you if you drop the Quaffle," Flint said looking down at the first year. Harry just gave a nod. "Try passing it to either me or Warrington if you're no where near goal. I think that's it and here come to losers now."  
  
Flint was referring to the Hufflepuff team, who were just walking onto the pitch. Madam Hooch, who was refereeing, wasn't far behind them. They all walked out onto the pitch.  
  
"Now," Madam Hooch began as the players started to get into position, "I want a nice clean game." Harry noticed that the Flying Teacher seemed to be looking more at Marcus during that sentence than anyone else. "Mount your brooms."  
  
Harry's stomach seemed to sink even more than it already had. The raven haired boy nearly tripped over his broom in his haste to mount it. He forced himself to calm down as Madam Hooch brought the whistle to her lips. After she did that, she threw the Quaffle into the air.  
  
The fact he was playing in a proper match seemed to hit home when the Quaffle came flying straight at him. He steeled himself to catch it. When it landed in his arms, he quickly flew as far away from the Hufflepuff Chaser as he could before he passed it to Flint, who was flying just below him. Flint went on to score, giving Slytherin a ten point lead.  
  
Harry's nerves faded after that.  
  
What did surprise Harry was when Warrington threw the Quaffle to him. Harry nearly dropped it since he wasn't expecting it. Realising that he was in the scoring area and none of the other Chasers could help him, he glided a little then flew full pelt at the right hand goal. He threw the Quaffle through the round hoop and it went sailing through. The Hufflepuff Keeper wasn't near enough to block it.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Him, a first year had actually scored against the burly Sixth year Hufflepuff. The grin on his face didn't shift for at least five minutes.  
  
Harry vaguely caught a few odd words of the commentary. Being a Chaser didn't exactly give him time to sit and listen to every word being said, but when he was floating at a stand still, the first year Slytherin noticed that Higgs seemed to be paying more attention to him than the snitch. A few times he caught the Slytherin Seeker looking towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry just shook his head and caught the Quaffle that was heading right for him.  
  
Slytherin were leading sixty points to ten just ten minutes later. Higgs and the Hufflepuff Seeker had seen the snitch the whole of once. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that Higgs wasn't putting his all into finding the little golden ball. It was almost as if he was stalling.  
  
Since Marcus and Warrington seemed to have the next goal covered, Harry floated in the air and watched as the two Seekers chased the Snitch once more. Harry wasn't mistaken this time. He knew Higgs could fly much faster than he was doing. Flint seemed to notice this as well and called a Time Out.  
  
"What the hell is up with you!?" the Slytherin Captain shouted, "You should have caught the Snitch three times by now!"  
  
"Sorry," Higgs mumbled, but he didn't sound too sorry about it.  
  
"Just bloody get your act together. You need to catch the Snitch before Hufflepuff try and score again and Bletchley," Flint said, spinning around to look the Keeper in the eyes, "I did warn you about letting anything in. I'll let it slide this time. Let anything in from now until the end of the game and I'll make your life hell for the rest of the year." The Captain then flew back into the air, the rest of the team after him.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry had scored once more. He was pretty proud of himself scoring twice in his first match. He hoped it would be enough to make Flint happy. He wasn't particularly bothered if he never played Chaser again. He knew he was a much better Seeker after all the practice he'd had with Draco before coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Just five minutes later, Higgs saw the Snitch once more and went careering after it, the Hufflepuff Seeker well behind him. It didn't take him long to scoop up the golden ball and lift it up in the air to indicate he had caught it.  
  
Harry heard Marcus let out a loud whoop, something he thought he would never hear from the Fifth year. He almost laughed. The whole of Slytherin house was cheering in the stands.  
  
When the Slytherin team reached the ground, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not bad Potter," Flint commented with a huge grin on his face. "You'd probably make a better Seeker though. You looked as though you weren't comfortable with the Quaffle."  
  
"I wasn't," Harry said quietly. "I mean I can play but I like being a Seeker better."  
  
"Higgs is leaving this year so if you want the Seeker spot it's yours."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. You'd be doing Slytherin a favour," Marcus said as he walked away.  
  
"Harry!" someone shouted from the crowd.  
  
Harry turned around to see Draco jogging towards him. "Hullo Draco."  
  
"You were brilliant!" the blonde said with a grin.  
  
"Flint offered to let me play Seeker next season," Harry said with a grin. He was still feeling incredibly pleased with himself. Draco gave him a grin of his own.  
  
The crowd had already begun to thin out a little. The noise had begun to die down. It looked as though the excitement and tension had gone, until something happened.  
  
Harry spun around when he heard a loud group of screams coming from the crowd. He looked up in the direction they were looking and saw something that couldn't be mistaking for anything else.  
  
The Dark Mark was hovering over the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.  
  
~+~  
  
Leatrix Malfoy ~ 28th March 2004 


	18. 18 Surrender

_Thank you to everyone's reviews. It makes me feel wanted ^_^. _

_I finally got a job *listens to everyone cheer* I know I'm proud of me too. It's just a job at a warehouse checking stock but who cares, I want money! It's my 'job while I find a better one' plan. Wonder how many years I'll end up working there?_

_Anyway here's chapter 18, small cliff hanger at the end, but hopefully you'll all be patience enough to wait. Shout at me if you don't think any of the chapter is believable, hopefully it is though._

~+~

** Chapter Eighteen – Surrender**

The Dark Mark was glittering in all its glory over the grounds of Hogwarts. The emerald shadow of stars didn't really show up to well against the bright blue sky, but they still existed never the less. It still couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Harry noticed that their Seeker, Higgs had completely disappeared. Everything seemed to fit now. The sneakiness the Slytherin Seeker had been showing all the way through the match; the way he kept looking at his watch as if he was wasting time.

The first year Slytherin wondered if any of the professors had noticed anything. Harry also wondered if Severus knew anything about it. He didn't know they were still contacting Severus or not after the fiasco at Halloween.

A curse flew through the air and skimmed pasted Harry's face, causing him to look in the direction it had come from. He saw something he should have suspected all along.

Deatheaters.

There were no more than twenty of them, but most of them were throwing curses like there was no tomorrow. Another curse shot past Harry before he decided it would be a good idea to move. 

Harry hadn't seen where Draco had gone. He had simple no longer been next to him just after the Dark Mark had gone into the air. He knew Draco could look after himself so didn't worry too much. 

He began pushing his way through the crowd of people towards the Teachers' stand to see if there was anyone hanging around. He could see from around a hundred yards from it that they had all left. He was just about to turn around and go back the other way when someone grabbed him from behind. One hand held him around the mouth while the other was around his chest, leaving his arms stuck by his sides. He felt his wand come loose from its holster and fall to the floor. 

A Deatheater stood in front of him, shouted a curse that Harry didn't listen to then everything went black.

He woke what felt like only a few minutes later with one of the Deatheaters hanging over him, their mask still firmly in place on their face, but the hood of the cloak was down. The man (he assumed so since the person had extremely closely cut dark brown hair) was stood so still that Harry jumped when he spoke.

"So Potter, enjoying your last hours alive?" the man asked.

Harry felt a mixture of anger, resentment and maybe a little fear, though he wouldn't admit it. He hated to admit that he was scared. Being scared was something he thought he had programmed out of his system when he was living at the Dursley's. 

"Not talking eh?" the man spoke again.

"Don't see why you're worth talking too," Harry replied while he sat up. 

The first year Slytherin took his first look around the place he was sat in. As far as he could make out he was sat in what looked to be…

"A sewer pipe?" he muttered to himself before turning to the Deatheater, "Wow you guys pick weird places to keep your hostages."

Harry was sure the Deatheater was sneering. "It's not just a sewer pipe Potter," he said grudgingly. 

It was then Harry noticed that they were quite close to where the opening of the pipe was. He could see some towering stone pillars with carvings of serpents. The room seemed to give off a creepy, gloomy feeling. He wanted to get up and look out the opening of the pipe, but Harry didn't think the Deatheater would appreciate that much. He just had to wait for the right moment to try and run.

He didn't have to wait long to see anyway. A few minutes later, the Deatheater dragged Harry to his feet and lead him out the opening. He found himself standing at the end of a long, dimly lit hall, the stone pillars lining the entire length of it. At the very end, as Harry got closer to it, he could see a statue. It was of a man, with a long beard that nearly fell to the bottom of his robes. The face, Harry recognised after a few minutes of studying it.

"Salazar Slytherin," Harry muttered.

"You're not completely useless then?" Another Deatheater said from a few feet away. Harry recognised the voice instantly. It was Avery, one of the Deatheaters that had kidnapped him on Halloween. 

Harry scowled at the man then turned to where a cauldron was sat in the middle of the stone floor. He had a funny feeling he knew what that very cauldron was going to be used for. He would have made a run for it, but the entrance to the hall was now blocked with Deatheaters. Harry didn't think he'd seen so many in his life.

The raven haired Slytherin sighed. It couldn't hurt to at least try and run, could it? He had made his mind up. As soon as he saw a small gap between the Deatheaters he made a run for it. Unfortunately and embarrassingly enough, it didn't last for more than a few seconds before a Deatheater grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and dragged him back to the front of the room.

Avery made a noise under his breath and murmured a leg locking charm on Harry.

Harry just sat there, arms folded, looking exceeding grumpy. Okay, so he knew it wasn't going to work, but he'd had some faith. Obviously faith didn't mean anything.

"Where's your Master then?" Harry asked Avery, trying to wind the Deatheater up a little. Avery ignored him. "You know what I think? I think he's ran off and left you all here looking like morons."

"I assure you Harry Potter, that I have no intention of scurrying away like a rat," a horrible silky like voice said from just out the corner of his eye. Harry knew what he would see if he moved his head just a slight bit. 

Voldemort was stood right in front of him, still in the back of a man's head like at Halloween. He had a hideous grin on his face.

"You didn't deny that they're morons though," Harry said quietly. He would have smiled if he didn't see the murderous look in the Dark Lord's eyes.

Voldemort stopped looking at Harry and glance at the Deatheaters in front of him. "We're here today to witness my return to power." Voldemort walked backwards towards the huge cauldron and laid a hand on it, almost tenderly. "An old dark potion that would bring me back to my original body was quiet easy to find, though the ingredients took me a little longer to locate."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry decided to interrupt, sounding braving than he actually felt. "You decided to find the easiest three on the list. A bone of a relative, flesh of a robe-kissing follower and my blood."

Voldemort just looked at Harry for a few moments before laughing. A laugh that was so repulsive and cold that Harry was sure that he would die happy if he never heard it again.

"I didn't take you as someone who would read Dark Arts, Potter," Voldemort said after he finally stopped his laughter.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Well some of it's rather… interesting…" His voice wavered near the end of the sentence and Voldemort seemed to pick up on this. 

The Dark Lord laughed in a repulsive way. "Scared of Dark Arts are we Potter?"

Harry didn't answer him. He turned his gaze to the floor. He didn't care how it made him look; he just didn't want to look at Voldemort's nauseating face any longer. The laugh alone was more than enough to make him want to throw up.

"And here I was thinking I might have a respectable opponent," Voldemort continued.

"I never asked for you to choose me," Harry snapped back.

"We never get to choose our opponents, Potter."

"Bit like family then really," Harry said with a small smirk.

Voldemort just snarled and muttered something under his breath. The man, who Voldemort was still using as a vessel, pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Harry used all his will to keep his hand firmly by his side. He couldn't escape for now and didn't want to show Voldemort his Aegis abilities just yet. He knew Avery and Pettigrew had seen him conjure a shield, but he didn't know if they knew he was an Aegis Wizard or not. He needed every advantage he could get at the moment.

The spell hit the first year Slytherin and he began to scream. It felt every bit as painful as it had the last time, maybe more. The curse didn't last long. Harry got the impression that it was his one and only warning shot. He shakily got to his feet while staring Voldemort in the eye.

The Dark Lord seemed to be ignoring Harry now. He turned back to his followers and began to speak once more. "Once the potion is complete I shall be unstoppable. Wormtail, help me prepare!"

Wormtail scuttled out from the crowd and walked almost timidly up to the cauldron. Harry would have laughed at the man if he wasn't so concerned that he'd get the Cruciatus curse again for his troubles.

Without any warning what so ever, Voldemort ripped himself from the vessel's body and the vessel crumbled to the floor. Harry could tell that the man was dead before he even hit the ground. Voldemort's spirit then hovered for a few moments before descending into the cauldron.

"Begin Wormtail," Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail, who looked scared beyond his wits, shook as he removed a bone from his robes. He raised his wand into the air and spoke, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The bone seemed to grind into dust while still in Wormtail's hand. The dust then rose into the air and fell into the cauldron, hissing as it touched the liquid. 

Harry noticed that Wormtail seemed to tremble even more now. The raven haired boy felt Avery grab hold of him by the top of the arm. He nearly cried out from the pressure Avery was applying.

Wormtail took a dagger from his robes and held it to his arm. The Deatheater was whimpering now. He nearly let out a sob as he began the next part of the spell. "Flesh… of the servant… willingly given… you w-will r-revive your m-master."

Harry turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Wormtail as the Deatheater cut off his own arm. Harry heard the scream Wormtail had made and the hiss the potion made as the flesh hit the fluid. Wormtail seemed to be panting and moaning in agony now, not that Harry could blame him really. 

Avery then tighten his grip on Harry's arm while grabbing the other and bringing it behind his back. As Harry began to realise what was going to happen next, he began to struggle. Avery yanked Harry's arm behind his back more making the raven haired boy yelp in pain. 

Wormtail began to chant the rest of the spell. "Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will resurrect your foe."

Wormtail fumbled with the dagger in his left hand, pushed Harry's sleeve up and brought the knife to the crook of Harry's left arm. Harry felt the knife pierce his skin and blood start to seep from it. Avery brought a phial up to Harry's cut and collected some of the blood, giving the glass to Wormtail.

Wormtail walked unsteadily back towards the cauldron and poured Harry's blood into it. Once again the potion hissed. Wormtail walked away from the cauldron and fell to the ground; the pain from cutting off his own arm was a little too much for him to bear.

At first the potion did nothing. Harry knew the potion was going to work – Wormtail had done nothing wrong – it was just a question of when. 

All of a sudden, sparks began to emit from the liquid. A gush of white smoke billowed thickly from the cauldron. Harry couldn't see more than a few yards in front of him. As the smoke began to clear, Harry could see the outline of a man stood in front of the cauldron. The first year Slytherin closed his eyes slowly. _The world is in deep crap now…_was the only ration thought Harry had.

Lord Voldemort had risen again and he was standing right in front of him.

The Dark Lord looked straight at Harry and said, "I would ask you to duel, but it seems that you have misplaced your wand."

Harry unconsciously felt the holster on his arm already knowing his wand wasn't there. Wandless magic wouldn't do him much good, he only had the power to do the odd simple spell, nothing that would be able to get him through a duel.

"Maybe I should just put your useless life to an end quickly," Voldemort continued, "After all, an eleven year old Wizard would never have the power to defeat Lord Voldemort."

As much as Harry didn't like it, he knew Voldemort had a point. The raven haired Slytherin hadn't the faintest idea how to duel properly never mind against the Dark Lord. "Maybe I don't right now, but maybe I will one day," Harry muttered.

"Which is exactly why I am willing to end your life quickly right now," Voldemort said softly, his red eyes narrowing just a little.

"Isn't that a little unfair? It's like kicking a puppy," Harry commented. "Mind you, you've already tried to kill me once. It didn't work then why should it work now?"

Voldemort snarled and raised his wand at Harry. "Say goodbye, Harry Potter. _ Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry gulped as he saw the green light shoot towards him. His reflexes took over and he held out his arm in front of him and yelled, "NO!"

The green light hit the shield Harry had produced and bounced off it. The blow, even though it did no permanent damage, still knocked Harry flying. The spell that had ricochet off Harry's shield and hit a nearby Deatheater, who fell to the floor dead. Harry had ended up landing on a random Deatheater, the blow knocking both of them to the floor.

Without a second thought, Harry got to his feet, wincing at the bruises and cuts he had gained from the landing and began running while the Deatheaters and Voldemort were still trying to process what had happened. The boy had run only around a hundred feet before he heard yelling behind him. He distinctly heard the words 'Potter' and 'dead'. 

He shot off down one of the sewer pipes, hoping it would bring him to the surface. He had no such look. He came to a dead end, or what looked like a dead end to start with. There was a pipe leading upwards that would be impossible to climb up given how steep it was. As the shouting and footsteps became louder, Harry hoped the tactic that had worked when he was stuck on the ground floor with the troll would work in this situation. He pointed his hand to his feet and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

He began to float lazily up the pipe, just disappearing from view when the Deatheaters arrived. They didn't notice him floating up the pipe. _I wonder if they're really that stupid,_ Harry thought.

As he came to the pipe opening he found himself in a bathroom. The pipe was connected to the sinks, which had moved to allow access to the chamber below. Harry found this weird but thought no more about it. Not willing to try and work out how to close the sink, Harry bolted out the bathroom and used the strongest locking spell he knew to close the door. He then leaned against it to catch his breath.

_He's back,_ was all Harry could think of, _he's back and it's all my dumb fault for getting caught in the first place._ He pushed himself away from the door set on finding Severus before the Headmaster found him.

Harry stumbled down the halls towards the Dungeons, feeling incredibly weary all of a sudden. Harry guess his adrenaline had finally ran out. He all but tumbled into Severus' private rooms to find the man sat on his sofa, nursing a glass in his hand. Harry would have laughed at the shocked look on the Potion Master's face if it was any other situation.

The raven haired first year fell to the floor. As he did Severus dashed over to him. Harry looked the Head of Slytherin right in the eye and whispered, "He's back. Voldemort's back." He then blacked out.

~+~

_~ Leatrix Malfoy – 8th April 2004_


	19. 19 The End of Childhood

**PLEASE READ!!** _After two long hours of thinking, I've decided that this will be the last chapter of More to Life. Don't panic! I'm going to do a sequel and it's going to be set in Seventh year instead of ending this story in fourth like I had planned too. It's also going to be called Gifts and Curses, in honour of the song by Yellowcard that's on the Spiderman 2 soundtrack. It fits perfectly that's all I'm gonna say. Also, if anyone is bothered it's going to be a Harry/Hermione story watches as half her audience leaves I've finally decided. Sorry if it's not the pairing you want. _

_Thank you all so much for being patient with me for the last looks at calendar four months. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter but hopefully the 2500 words it is, is worth it. Thank you for reading More to Life and hopefully you'll all start reading the sequel once I get started on it._

__

**Chapter Nineteen – The End of Childhood**

_Harry stumbled down the halls towards the Dungeons, feeling incredibly weary all of a sudden. Harry guess his adrenaline had finally ran out. He all but tumbled into Severus' private rooms to find the man sat on his sofa, nursing a glass in his hand. Harry would have laughed at the shocked look on the Potion Master's face if it was any other situation._

_The raven haired first year fell to the floor. As he did Severus dashed over to him. Harry looked the Head of Slytherin right in the eye and whispered, "He's back. Voldemort's back." He then blacked out._

* * *

The darkness wasn't nearly as comforting as it normally was. Harry could hear himself whimpering even though he wasn't even awake. He could hear the soothing voice of a man. It was definitely a familiar voice, but Harry couldn't quite place it.

"Harry?" Another voice joined the first, this one just as familiar.

"Harry? Wake up you insensitive bas-"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Mr Zabini."

"Yes, Sir," the voice said slightly abashed.

Harry subconsciously felt safer, though his muddled up brain couldn't quiet figure out why.

"Blaise is right though," piped up another voice.

"Honestly Draco, can't you be a bit more... You know? I can't even think of a word for it..."

A sudden rush of memories hit Harry while his eyes were still shut. He remembered that the voice belonged to his friends and he was pretty sure the older man's voice belonged to Professor Snape.

He began to remember what had happened earlier that day. What had happened at the Quidditch match; the Dark Mark hovering above the pitch and the sudden appearance of Voldemort's Deatheaters. Voldemort gaining his body back was something Harry wished he didn't remember. He still remembered the feelings running through him as he watched the skeleton like body rise from the cauldron bottom. Harry had never really been totally afraid in his life, he had never been in a situation where it called for it, but not even when he was attacked by Deatheaters when he was nine was he scared. Voldemort made him feel fear, something that made him feel vulnerable. He really didn't like feeling vulnerable.

"Don't worry Mill, we forgive you for being stu-"

"Blaise, you absolute wan-"

"Will you guys please shut up," Harry finally croaked. He let out a quiet cough to see if it would do anything for his raspy like voice.

There was total silence for a grand total of ten seconds before...

"Harry!"

"Are you ok Harry?"

"What the hell happened?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who had spoken the last sentence. Draco had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"I mean, one minute you were behind me, the next all I could find of you was your wand. You scared the cr... Sh... Life out of me," Draco found himself correct the last part of his sentence when Severus glared at him.

"I..." Harry wanted to tell his friends what had happened, but he didn't even know where to begin.

"Sev told us that... that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back," Blaise put in to see if it would get Harry to talk.

If possible, it made Harry retreat into himself even more. Picking up the shocked look on Blaise's face when he saw his reaction, Harry swallowed thickly and tried to answer the other boy without letting his voice waver. "He did," he said slowly, "he has."

"He used that spell we found, didn't he?" Draco asked and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth when he realised Severus was in the room.

"What spell is this, Mr Malfoy?"

Harry vaguely heard Draco answering the Potion's master in a stutter so unlike him. Staring off into space, he found himself thinking about the ritual that Voldemort used to bring himself back. Maybe they could have done something about it if they had only thought about it more.

"Harry!"

"What!" Harry snapped, and then he sighed, shaking his head.

"You kinda zoned out," Blaise said. "You ok?"

"Yeah," the raven haired boy answered absently. He could play the 'what if' game all he liked, it wouldn't get him anywhere. "What if, what if, what if...." he mumbled, the rest of the room took no notice of him. Blaise had taken to rolling around on the floor laughing at Draco. Snape seemed to be reprimanding Draco for looking up dark spells while Millie was sniggering at the blonde.

Harry sighed once more. If only he could have stopped the Dark Lord from coming back at all he wouldn't have the problem of one stalking him. He could only hope that Voldemort would be easier to stop now he had a mortal body. He wasn't even sure if he could even call Voldemort mortal.

"Voldemort," he found himself muttering out loud. It was loud enough to make the rest of the room stop talking.

"What about him?" Draco asked.

Harry ignored him and looked at Severus. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

Draco made a straggled kind of noise, but Harry still didn't look at him.

Severus didn't like the way the boy had said his question. It was like he had already given up. He pulled Harry up by his shoulders and gave him a little shake, enough to make Harry's eyes widen a bit. "He won't kill you. I won't let him. Hell, I know how much you distrust Dumbledore, but even he won't let him kill you."

Harry smiled slightly. "I know," he said in a voice that sounded so much older than his eleven years.

"Well quit asking dim-witted questions, you imprudent brat," he said in a fond voice, one that someone would never suspect would come from him. It made Harry grin.

"Yes sir,"

* * *

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Harry asked Severus once his friends had left the room just over an hour later.

Severus sighed. "I knew they'd be planning something if that is what you're asking."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth."

"I only ask that you do the same for me in return," Severus responded.

"Ok," the raven haired boy said softly.

"What exactly happened?" the Potions Master asked, a little hesitantly.

Harry sighed quietly before he began his story. He told Severus how the death eaters had grabbed him from the Quidditch field when everything was in disarray; how they brought him to their master in the Chamber of Secrets; how Voldemort was brought back to life.

"I know Dumbledore knew about the spell," Harry said, "I heard him talking one night," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Severus ruffled the boy's hair. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"Do it?" Harry grinned.

The Head of Slytherin house tapped Harry lightly around the back of the head. "Brat."

"But you love me anyway," Harry said cheekily.

Rather suddenly, Severus pulled the boy into a hug. Harry stiffed slightly in surprise. If anything, the Potions Master hugged the boy harder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Sev?" Harry said quietly.

Severus smiled grimly as he pulled away. "Look what you're doing to me. How can I keep up my image when I'm hugging imprudent brats like you?"

Harry smiled. "I won't tell anyone Sev 'cept Draco... maybe Millie..."

"Brat."

* * *

"_Harry..." The voice sounded like a badly tuned radio reception_

"_I...."_

"_Harry.... how could you?" one voice answered._

"_I...." Harry heard his own voice answer, though it sounded older. "I didn't! He...." He had never heard himself sound so.... conceded._

"_I don't want to hear your excuses Harry James Potter! The only thing I know is that you have that vile thing on your arm...." the voice drifted off._

"_I didn't have a bloody choice! He kidnapped me! He chained me to the floor and threatened me! It was either that or die!"_

"_Well maybe you should have died then, died rather than betrayed everything you've known!" the voice screamed._

_Harry could hear the scream echo._

"_You...." his own voice sounded as if he had his heart ripped out._

"_Harry.... I didn't mean.... Harry!"_

_Even though he couldn't see anything he felt as if something was stopping him from moving; maybe a hand on his shoulder?_

"_What did he do to you, Harry?"_

"_You don't want to know...._

"_I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."_

"_He...."_

"_Harry.... Harry!"_

Harry felt himself bolt up right in the bed he was in. Sweat clung to his skin making the thin white T-shirt he was wearing stick to him. He never noticed the person beside him until she spoke.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head nearly fast enough to get whiplash. "Hermione? What..."

"Am I doing here?" she completed his sentence for him, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

Harry noticed he was still in Severus' rooms. "More like how did you get here?" he said.

"I heard Malfoy talking about you so I followed..." she trailed off. "Professor Snape went to bed, I saw him."

"Why are you acting so skittish then?" Harry asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, shut up you. He'd skin me alive if he caught me," the Gryffindor girl said, twisting the hem of her robes with he hands.

Harry looked down at her hands then at her face. "You still haven't said why you're here?"

"I... wanted to see you were alright."

"You heard what happened then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said in barely a whisper.

"He's back," Harry croaked out.

"I know."

"He's back and there's nothing I can do about it," Harry whispered.

Hermione was a bit bewildered by Harry's defeated look. She didn't think the cocky Slytherin had it in him to let himself completely go, in front of a Gryffindor no less.

"It's not your problem," Hermione answered.

Harry let out a small bitter laugh. "Yeah? Try telling the entire Wizarding world that."

"Surely they..."

"I was one when they thought I stopped him the first time. They'll just be wanting more from me..."

Hermione wasn't blind. Even though the Boy-Who-Lived was in Slytherin, she saw the awed looks quite a few of the other students at Hogwarts gave him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"Why are you admitting this to me of all people?" she asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it you nothing like the other Gryffindorks," he said rather sulkily.

Hermione giggled. "I'm glad you admitted it."

"Good, because you won't hear it from me again." Harry said sleepily. He blinked heavily a few times before closing his eyes.

Seeing this, Hermione smoothed Harry's dark hair a few times before placing a small peck on the top of his head. "Don't ever change Harry Potter." Then she left.

As Harry was drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder where he had heard that strangely familiar feminine voice he had heard in his dream.

* * *

Harry Potter could hear all the whispers about him as he walked to the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast a few weeks later. They hadn't died down any at all. There were all sorts of rumours going around. The funniest one he had heard was that he had turned Voldemort into a fluffy pink bunny. Voldemort in retaliation had turned Harry into a Yorkshire terrier.

The Slytherin shook his head. Some people would believe anything. He had to admit that the last comment was a little amusing. He wished he'd have thought of that when he was facing down the Dark Lord.

"I heard from Malkin that Potter's just taking his time. I heard that he'll be with the Dark Lord before we know it," Harry heard one whisper behind him.

The raven haired boy spun around, a glare etched on his face and said in a deadly tone, "I wouldn't touch Voldemort with an eight foot wand." He was going to leave before he decided to ask the small blonde Hufflepuff, "Just where is Malkin?"

The boy pointed towards the courtyard with a shaky arm.

Harry patted the boy on the head a few times and stormed off.

The Slytherin could spot the plump boys from miles away. Malkin was pacing around, telling tales with his other Gryffindor friends. Harry saw one of the other Gryffindor's tap Malkin urgently on the shoulder as he got closer to the group. Finally close enough, Harry shouted, "Malkin!" in an overenthusiastic voice.

Malkin spun around, a tiny bit of fear set on his face that cleared in a matter of seconds. "Potter," Malkin said in a low voice.

"I've heard some rumours about me around school," Harry said in a conversational tone.

"Really?" Malkin replied a little shakily.

"Uh huh," Harry said grinning. "Rumours that I heard are being spread by you. What did I tell you would happen if I heard rumours again?"

"I... I..."

Harry grabbed the plump boy's robes, despite the other boy being taller and larger than himself. "I want to get a few things straight with you right now Malkin, ok?"

"Ok," Malkin squeaked.

Harry tightened his grip just a tiny bit. "One; I'd never ever want anything to do with Voldemort, got that?"

"Yup," Malkin nodded desperately.

Harry carried on, "Two; I'd never stain my parents memory by joining the guy who killed them."

"Don't blame you," Malkin agreed hurriedly.

"And three," Harry said to finish off, "he's not worth the ground I walk on." With that, Harry let go of the boy and gave him a small shove. Malkin went tumbling into the crowd behind him.

Malkin brushed off his robes and sneered at the Slytherin. "You won't be talking that way when he kills you Potter. Then what? Would you leave the poor wizarding world to fend for itself?"

Harry looked at the boy neutrally, even though the comment bothered a little. "He won't kill me," he said confidently, "Because I won't let him."

The raven haired boy then turned around and nearly bumped into his friends, who were stood right behind him the whole time.

"You told him didn't you?" Draco asked amusedly.

Blaise pumped his fist. "I'd say he won't be bothering you for a long while."

"He'll never leave you alone, you know?" Millicent said. She was always the more logically one of the group.

"I know Millie, but frankly I don't care at the moment. It's the end of the school year. We'll come back in September and Malkin will be at it again," Harry said. The raven haired boy looked a little solemn after saying this.

"What's up?" Blaise asked.

"Just wondering if Voldemort will ever leave me alone," Harry mumbled.

Draco put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You know what they say?"

Harry looked at the blonde, "No. What?"

"That you should live each day as it comes and worry about things when they happen."

Harry smiled. "So that's what we'll do."

**Fin**

**Continued in Gifts and Curses**

_Leatrix Malfoy 24th August 2004_


End file.
